Milton's twin sister
by Synnen
Summary: Alexis Campbell's mother married Milton Krupnik's dad. They were both born on the same date the same year and are considered fraternal twins. They have about one thing in common, they are both very smart. Jack is new at school. The warriors are the first people he meet and they become bestfriends. How will their adventured be affected by Milton's sister? T in case of future chaps.
1. Wasabi Warriors

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or it's characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**If you're wondering about my OC, read this;  
- Her personality can in many ways remind about Kim's  
- She isn't a shy girl, but she is being bullied  
When she is around the bullies, she loses a lot of her conficence, in the moment  
- You woudn't think of her as a bully victim, because of her elsewhere personality  
- The reason she is bullied is her smarts**

**Seaford High**

The new guy walked into the cafeteria at Seaford High. He walked over to the lunch lady after grabbing himself an orange tray, "How are you doing? It's my first day, what would you recommend?" he asked her curious. "Not this stuff, I don't know what half of it is!" she answered carelessly. The boy looked down at the food a little nervous. Just then a girl walked up from behind. She had her dark brown hair set in a ponytail, black framed wayfarer glasses, brown eyes sparkling through the glass and pink/peachy lips. _(Her clothes are on my profile)_ "Hmm… Marge, you have something edible?" she asked waving a ten dollar bill in the lunch lady's face. Marge grabbed a brown bag which she handed the girl. The girl took the bag as well as she grabbed an apple, but as soon as she took the apple, it slipped out of her hand. That's when the new guy did his thing, he catched the apple with his right foot before he threw it up in the air for his right arm to catch it.

"Alright, that was almost cool," the girl said as it grew a smile on her face, "I'm Alex!" "I'm Jack, I'm new!" he said and smiled. "Yeah I can tell, you still have that new guy smell!" Alex said and twitched her nose before lifting her eyebrows. They both chuckled a bit, "Eh, can I have my apple back?" Alex asked smiling. "Oh, sorry!" Jack said a little embarrassed, "Maybe I'll see you around Alex!" he said. "Maybe you will!" She answered biting her lip.

**Alex's POV **

As I walked away from Jack and sat down next to Kim, I saw him grab a plate and heard Eddie call on him. "Hey new kid!" he said and waved him over to their table. The reason I know Eddie is that one of his friends Milton is my fraternal twin. Jack went over to their table realizing they talked to him. "Eh, what are you doing Eddie, we save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodels!" Jerry said smiling, he's another friend of Milton!

Anyways I sat with Kim, my only popular friend. Yeah, she's the only one! The other girls call me; a geek! Just as Milton I'm kinda smart, but that's about the only resemblance between us. I mean, at least guys have asked me out!

That's when I noticed Milton and Jerry being wailed in the head by a meatball. "Dudes knock it off!" I yelled at the black dragons. They just continued to laugh tough. I was about to slide out the chair and go over to Frank, the "leader" of the black dragons, when Jack went over. Hope he knows what he's doing, cause they're fighters! I sat ready in my chair to break in, you know, if something went wrong! I admit though, I continued eating tiny spoons from my pudding. That's a part of the bag I got from Marge!

I couldn't hear everything they said, but when I saw Frank throwing a punch at Jack I straightened up. This is where things got exciting. Jack grabbed Frank's fist without even looking, then he twisted his arm followed by a kick in the chest for Frank. Frank rolled backwards over a table because of the kick's power. Strong guy that Jack! Just then two other black dragons came at him. First Brian tried to kick him, but Jack dodged two kicks as well as the punch coming flying at him. Jack grabbed one of the yellow chairs and let it slid a feet towards the dragons. When one of the dragons, thinking about I don't know his name, went towards Jack he kicked the chair into him. The guy jumped over the chair and before he got time to really attack, Jack sent a kick to his chest, causing him to fall back into the chair. (Which by the way tilted!) Jack blocked a kick from the side only milliseconds before a he blocked a punch shot at him. Then he dodged a high aimed spinning back kick. The next time Brian went at him, he kicked his front foot causing Brian to fall. Then an Asian guy (I don't know the name of him either, huh!) did a flying sidekick, which Jack blocked, but the kick was so hard that it almost caused him to lose his balance. Jack made some quick steps and stood on out table by now.

Brian was back up and made a run for it. He lunged himself at Jack, but Jack jumped. Oh, and imagine him falling off the table after I squished my pudding at his face! Haha, it was funny, but I didn't want to admit I wasted my pudding for nothing! I waved up at Jack and he smiled back down at me. That's when he did a butterfly twist down from the table. Asian dude tried to punch him but Jack dodged, grabbed his hand when he tried to punch once again, swung him around while twisting his arm over himself and sending the guy's face into some pudding. Yeah, you know I weren't the only one with pudding, just good pudding! "Enjoy your pudding!" Jack said holding the guys face in the plate.

I noticed the guys look up from their hidings. Didn't I tell you? They were hiding under a table! I saw Frank running against Jack ready to punch, but Jack used the Asian dude as a shield. Also as a weapon when he pushed his foot at Frank's causing him to fall. He twisted the guy at Frank holding onto his arm, before he lay down and kicked the guy over himself. Wow, he literally flew into the garbage! Jack quickly jumped up and kicked up a tray of meatballs, which he kicked in Frank's face. That's funny fighting!

I was about to rise up and walk over to him, but I really didn't have time. He looked around and ran out of the cafeteria, as if seeing a ghost! "That was the most incredible thing I've seen my whole life! And I've been to the icescapes!" Milton exclaimed.

**End of POV**

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy _

"Yah!" Eddie shouted as he ran against Marge, which flipped him. "Yeah! I love doing that!" Marge yelled after making a fighting stance. "Dude, Eddie just got dusted by Marge, the lunch lady again!" Jerry said smirking while taking another bite of his pizza. The two men which had come out of Rudy's office shook their heads and left. "Guys, what are you doing?" Rudy asked, "They said that if you don't win two belts at our next tournament, they're shutting us down!" "Yo Rudy, if you really wanna win some belts, you should get that new kid Jack in here!" Jerry said carelessly. "He was awesome, at lunch today he took out four black dragons all by himself!" Eddie said amazed. "I don't care about some slap fight at school, martial arts aren't about beating kids up in the lunchroom, it's about getting better through hard work and discipline!" Rudy informed the warriors. Just then Jerry burped, perfect timing! "Jerry you're so gross sometimes!" Alex exclaimed grossing out. "What you should be happy it came out the right end!" he answered her matter-of-factly!

**Jack's POV**

I was skating down the mall when I realized a cop was chasing after me on a scooter. I was skating around and did a front flip over a table. I railed on a BIG flower pot and skated on, there suddenly opened a door and I lost my balance when I avoided hitting the man coming out.

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting inside the dojo meditating, well the other guys did, meditation was so not my thing! I stood leaning into the wall with a Chinese guy illustrated. Suddenly I felt a hard impact to my back, and fell to side. When I turned to look I saw Jack flying trough the wall. We all had shocked looks on our faces. If I had fell forwards he would have landed on me, and that would have hurt pretty bad! "That boy just came right out the wall!" Marge exclaimed. "Wow, you guys have got to try that!" Jack said smiling. Seriously? I don't know about the other guys, but I wouldn't try and jump through a wall, for fun!

"Come 'ere you!" a cop appeared on the other side of the wall. "Gotta go, sorry about the wall!" he said before he did a cartwheel and a back flip towards the door. Dude's pretty good! He almost escaped when two more cops catched him at the door. "Who was that kid?" I heard Rudy ask. "Jack!" the guys exclaimed. "You know that "beating kids up in the lunchroom" was just to protect them!" I informed him. "Holy cannoli!" he said. He said he was to talk to Jack to get him to join our dojo, wonder if he cuts it?

**End of POV**

"You're in a lot of trouble Jack!" Rudy said holding up a paper, "You skated at the mall, broke our wall, and it could have gone pretty bad with Alex, she could sue you!" Rudy said.

**Alex's POV**

"You're in a lot of trouble Jack!" Rudy said holding up a paper, "You skated at the mall, broke our wall, and it could have gone pretty bad with Alex, she could sue you!" Rudy said as I came out from the locker rooms. How dare he mix me into this? I mean, I need this dojo, but I don't want to lie it's breaking the wasabi code! "But I wouldn't!" I said crossing my arms glaring at Rudy. "Alex, you still here?" he asked me looking a bit embarrassed. "No, I'm just a hologram, hanging around here…" I said raising my shoulders. "Eh, sorry if I scared ya!" Jack said scratching the back of his head. "Nah, that's alright!" I said and walked back into the locker rooms, I forgot my bag. That's the deal, I can easily forget a lot of things in life, but not at school!

"Kay truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei, he even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies," I heard Jack say as I once again exited the locker rooms. "You say what?" I said and peeked my head out. Jack nodded and smiled at me. "Your grandfather Bobby Wasabi the founder of this dojo and star of such classic movies _Samurai Beach Party, Kung Fu Cop _and _Nana Was A Ninja_?" Rudy asked with his voice pitching higher and higher for every word he said. "Yep!" Jack said and smiled proud. "You know this dojo is built on the principals of the wasabi code!" Rudy said and reached out a hand. "We swear by light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die, wasabi!" they quoted the wasabi code. "So, is it a deal then?" I asked smiling while biting my bottom lip. "Deal!" he said and grabbed Rudy's outstretched hand, and shook it.

**Jack's POV**

I sat at Falafel Phil's when Kim came over to us. I had met her yesterday. "Hey Alex, Jack!" she greeted us. "Hello Kim!" the other guys answered before Alex and I could respond. "Ehm, can I talk to you for a minute, Jack?" she asked smiling weird at the guy's reactions. "Was 'up?" the guys asked, dude this is just sad! "Guys, can you give me a sec? Vamos!" I said, it's Spanish. "The guys just sat there smiling at Kim. I saw Alex shoot a look at me, "It means GO!" she yelled at them. "I know what vamos means…" Jerry said before he started rambling in Spanish. Kim sat down opposite for me, "Looks like you know something about karate!" she said and smiled. "A little bit," I answered. "So, what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town!" she told me. "Really?" I asked. My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi I respect the dojo!

I was in the black dragon's dojo, these guys seemed serious, I'll give them that! "Hi-ya!" Kim yelled as she broke a board. "Maybe you do know a little something about karate!" I admitted looking at the broken board and the black belt around her waist. "This place gave me a black belt. Everything at the black dragon is best of the best!" she said rising her eyebrows.

I was about to break a board when their sensei came over. "Ah Jack!" he said and I turned towards him. "I've heard so much about you, I want you to know that if you join this dojo you'll become like a cobra, fast, dangerous and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket!" he told me. I'm sure the guy's very experienced and all, but "comfortable sleeping in a basket" that had got to be the worst adjective I've ever heard. "What sensei's trying to say; if you train here he'll make you a champion!" Kim told me clearing things up.

Their sensei gave me a bo staff and I'm sure they're good, but I couldn't join them! I made a promise and I don't live for breaking promises, or the wasabi code! Worst of all, Kim called the Bobby Wasabi dojo a joke! _"It's not a joke to me! I gave my word, it's the wasabi code!" I said putting my fist to my inner palm. "It's the wasabi code…" Frank winced mockingly. _

**Alex's POV**

I walked into the black dragon dojo. I had seen Jack exit before I went in, but I needed to know something. "Kim, will Jack join your dojo?" I asked biting my lip not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. "No, he said he made a promise!" She said as he had committed a terrible mistake. I felt a smile grow on my face; he said no, he's still a warrior! "Why are you smiling?" Kim asked me. "We, need at least two belts at our next tournament, I can't do it alone!" I said hopeful, our dojo may last after all! "I didn't know!" Kim said and I started walking away after I waved at her.

When I reached our dojo again I saw Jack storming out of the dojo. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him, but he just kept on walking. I opened the dojo doors to see the guys angry, "What was that?" I asked demanding an answer. "Jack just quit!" Jerry said glaring at Rudy. "What!?" I asked frustrated, I can't lose the dojo! "What did you do?" I asked glaring angrily at Rudy! "What, I didn't do nothing!" Rudy lied, I mean it's easy to tell when Rudy's lying! I quickly ran out trying to find Jack, but he was long gone!

The next day at school I when I was at my locker, I overheard Grace talking with Kim. I was not spying my locker's just next to Kim's. "You know that new guy?" Grace asked Kim. "Well, a little bit," Kim said and I saw her smiling. Girls like the guy? "His name's Jack," Kim said and took some books out from her locker. "He looks so cute!" Grace said and bit her lip with a dreamy expression in her eyes. I looked at Kim with an expression saying "What wrong with her?" _(Misunderstand me right… I think Jack/Leo is cute too!) _Kim chuckled a bit and Grace turned around to face me. "Got a problem?" she asked me all sassy. "No, I don't" I quickly answered looking down. "Jack is a good friend of Alex!" Kim said defending me. "Ms. Crawford, I need to talk to you about the pep rally!" it was our principal.

I saw Donna come over to me and Grace. "Hey, dork!" she said and bumped my books out of my hands. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Oh, come on Alex! You know better, you're… a geek right?" she asked me smirking. "Maybe you think so, but my friends don't!" I told her calmly. "Well, too bad, I heard the dojo will close down… and you'll lose all your friends. That's just too bad!" she said biting her bottom lip in sarcasm. "You know, I'll keep my friends no matter what happens to our dojo!" I said and clenched my fist hard. "Believe what you want!" she said and walked off with Grace after ripping some books out of my locker. I hate…I strongly dislike Donna! I felt tears in my eyes, even though I said I'd keep my friends, I'm not sure! If the dojo closes down, Milton will probably lose contact with the guys too! I would be left alone… except for Kim, maybe. I can't lose the dojo! I can't! We can't!

**Jack's POV**

I was about to go over to my locker when I heard Alex and some other girls talking. They said Alex would lose all her friends, but how? I went over and saw Alex sitting on the ground, with tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing…" she said and rose up looking away from me. "Come on Alexis!" I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "How do you know my name's Alexis?" she asked me looking up. "I have my ways," I smirked rising up. She followed after and dried a tear from her cheek. "Eh, are you quitting the dojo?" she asked me biting her lip nervous. I thought for a second, "I don't know, I have to think about it!" I said not finding an answer. She nodded carefully and started walking away.

**End of POV**

The warriors were in the dojo packing up. "Jack, you're back!" Rudy exclaimed noticing Jack entering the dojo. "I'm just here to get my stuff!" Jack said and looked around at all the boxes. "What's going on?" he asked confused. "We're closing, no Jack, no belts, no dojo!" Jerry said the genius he was. "Come on, Alex's a black belt!" Jack said even more confused. "True, but we need two belts," Alex said walking out from the locker rooms. Jack looked a bit guilty. "Milton David Krupnik! So, this is your French horn lesson? Huh," Milton and Alex's dad entered the dojo. "Dad, I'm sorry! I took karate lessons because kids kept beating me up for taking French horn lessons!" Milton said sad. "Let's go Milton, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself! You should learn from your sister, she's taking singing lessons right now" his dad said. "Huh, better open your eyes, I'm here too!" Alex said and stood up for her dad to see. "Alexis Annabelle Krupnik, why are you here?" he asked shocked over the sight of his girl. "Because this is where I belong, but it's closing…" Alex said while her voice faded for each word she said. "This is the only place I really felt I belonged," Milton said looking upset. "I'll let my bully know I'm available," he said hugging his twin. "Huh, now my mom's going to send me back to Mrs. King's dance academy! My body was not made to mambo," Eddie said disappointed. "Guess I'm a lone wolf again, that's how I like it! I don't think for a second I'm gonna miss any of you meat bags!" Jerry said close to tears. Jack looked sad, realizing how all of the warriors felt about their dojo. "See you around guys," Milton said and started to walk. The other guys waved sadly. "M-Milton, why don't you show your dad how you can break a board?" Jack said grabbing a board and placing it between two boxes.

"…AAHH!" Milton yelled as his hand went through the board. "Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed joyful. "That ain't no baby bird right there, uh huh!" Marge said shaking her head at the broken board.

"That was unbelievable!" Rudy told Jack, "These guys are your friends, they didn't break the wasabi code, I did!" Rudy admitted. "I broke it too. You don't walk away from your friends when they need you…" Jack said. The guys went over to him and Jerry patted his back, "Wasabi" Rudy asked putting his fist to his hand palm. So did the warriors and Jack followed after: "Wasabi!" he said and Jerry added his signature yell, "Who!"

The next days all the warriors trained hard. Both techniques and sparing. In the beginning there were no light in the tunnel, they boys were just as bad as they had. But after a while they had advanced, from terrible to potential! They could go patterns and perform kicks, punches and blocks.

**Alex's POV**

We had been training hard and I think the guys have a chance of winning! I watched as the black dragons entered the. They did a lot of fancy kicks and show off's. "And now, our visitors; the wasabi warriors!" we heard from a speaker. All of us went out to the floor or the mat, the guys trying to play cool, and me, I just walked out and started to laugh uncontrolled when Jack slammed Jerry in the face by accident. I could see Kim smile at it too, but she sucked it up when Ty told the dragons to sit down.

"Okay guys, Eddie's up first!" Rudy said and pointed to the clipboard. If I get a belt our dojo will need a total of three belts. I just found out, the two belts we needed was from the unadvanced students. So, basically I can't help a thing!

I glanced over to Eddie. He was praying, while kneeling. "Oh man!" Jack said as he raised up and walked over to Eddie. I don't know what Jack said, but it worked! Eddie beat a huge guy! Wow, you know, next time I need a pep talk, I know who to go to! "We did it! We got our first belt!" Rudy exclaimed happily. "Nun chucks are up next, Jerry, all you've gotta do…" Jack was cut off when he tried to help Jerry. "Save it Jack, I've got this!" Jerry said confident. "I know this is wrong, but if he messes it up, I'll laugh my head off!" I said nodding my head, when Jerry was on the mat.

**End of POV**

First up with nun chuck was an Asian black dragon. He swung his nun chucks and was very good. Jerry was up and when he started to swing around the nun chucks, it looked like he had a chance. It wasn't until he hit himself in, well, the crotch, we knew who the winner was. All of the guys winced at pulled their legs together, while Alex held one hand in front of her mouth, trying to hold back her laugh. Jerry fell to the floor and Jack ran over to him, "Are you okay?" he asked Jerry. "Everything is purple!" Jerry said and looked around. Jack helped the stumbling Jerry back to the bench. "Milton, if you can break more boards than your opponent, we win our second belt!" Rudy told Milton."I'm ready Rudy!" Milton said and showed them the "weapon warmers" as he called it. "Would you please take off the oven mitts?" Jack said a little annoyed. "By oven mitts, do you mean, weapon warmers?" Milton asked and removed the oven mitts. "I love you Milton!" his dad yelled and drew a heart with his hands. "I love you too dad!" Milton said and responded the movement. "Wasabi!" His dad yelled and ripped open his shirt to revile his green upper body. "Dad, I don't know you anymore!" Alex said and hid her face in her hands.

Frank and Milton bowed and Frank broke his one board. "Double it!" Milton said after looking at his board. At first he got a strange look, but the boards were doubled. "Yes! My man's going for tha win!" Jack said and did a strange movement. "Calm down Casanova!" Alex said teasingly when Jack sat down. "AAHH!" Milton yelled, closed his eye and brought his hand down to the boards. They broke and the wasabi crowd started cheering.

"We've got the belts, we're safe, we get to keep the dojo!" Rudy yelled cheering. "Eat that black dragons!" Milton yelled at the black dragons, "You don't have Milton Krupnik to throw around anymore!" he yelled shaking his butt in the black dragons faces. That's when Milton blew it. He ran over to Frank and did a nipple twister, which is illegal. "Milton, you lost your belt, it was in your hands, do you know what this means?" Rudy asked after the belt was taken from Milton. "It means, I just had the best moment of my life!" Milton said happily.

**Jack's POV**

I watched Alex walk out on the mat, I hope she'll win, even though it wouldn't mind for our dojo. She was sparring with Kim. I know both of them are black belts, and I've seen Alex do some karate routines, but I have no idea who's best! They both bowed and I watched carefully, I'd get to see what Alex was made of, and how big the difference between her and Milton is! Kim did a sidekick, Alex blocked it and counter attacked with a spinning back kick. Kim did a turning kick aiming for Alex's chest, she bent backwards and dodged the kick perfectly. Kim attacked Alex with a double two-leveled sidekick, and Alex blocked both of them. Now Alex attacked with a front hooking kick, Kim misread it as a turning kick, so she was hit, but she managed to block it. Kim did a front kick, but Alex spotted a weakness in Kim's attack, while kicking, she opened her arms. Alex gently dodged the kick to gain enough time to put in a sidekick at Kim's chest. Kim fell to the ground and the match was over. "Way to go!" I yelled jumping up in the air.

Now, it was my turn, I'm doing the vertical peg kick, no big deal, I've done that a thousand times! I was ready to the kick when I felt a great power in the back of my leg. "Ahh! Aauh!" I broke together, it hurt real badly! Still, it wasn't as breaking your leg, more like I don't know, I can't describe it! "Oh no, he didn't!" I heard Marge yell.

"Rudy I can't get up!" I said struggling. "Yes you can, you're the champ, you've gotta get up, you've gotta get up champ!" Rudy yelled at me looking all desperate! "Rudy! I can't get up, because you're kneeling on my leg!" I yelled at him annoyed. "Oh, sorry, my bad," Rudy said quickly and pulled back. I got up with the help of my friends and limped over to the bench. "Are you gonna be able to do this?" Kim came over to me. "I don't know!" I said looking up at the peg. "Your whole dojo's counting on you!" She said. "If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" I asked curious. "I do not have a crush on you!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Mhmm?" I heard the other guys question her when she turned to them, she does so have a crush on me!

**Alex's POV**

"I can't believe he's gonna launch off one foot!" Milton said dreamy, "That's one bad mamma jamma!" "You were supposed to stop say that!" I yelled at my brother. I looked over at Jack which lifted his hands up in the air. "He's launching off his hands!" I yelled admiring what he what he was about to do. "That's only been done once before, by a man named; Bobby Wasabi!" Rudy said impressed. "Woooow!" we all said even more impressed. Jack threw a look at us, judged on his eyes he seemed to be in thought! He sucked it up, did a cartwheel followed by a back flip and kicked that peg of the rack. We all jump up in happiness. "Yeah!" we yelled and ran over to Jack who was sitting on the floor exulting. "We got our belts, we got our belts!" Rudy yelled waving them around. "Come on guys, we're going home," Rudy said and looked at us. "You know what I'm feeling?" Jerry asked us smiling. "I think we're all feeling it!" Jack said as we all did a high kick.

I was in the dojo throwing around my apple. Suddenly it slipped out off my hands, I tried to catch it, but someone else did. Kim catched it. "Kim, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling. "I quit the black dragon, you guys were all right in the tournament, but the way I see it, you need all the help you can get!" she said and handed me my apple again. "Pretty brave said after I took you down," I teased her knowing our karate was at the same level. "You know Alex, you've gotta learn how to control apples!" Jack told me and patted my shoulder. "That was a secret," I said and joked.

"Wow, wow, wow! You can't just walk in here and assume you're gonna be a part of our dojo!" Jerry said walking over, "You have to pass the test!" "Okay," Kim said and walked over to three dummies which she quickly knocked in the ground. "What do you think guys?" Jerry asked, "She's in," "Got my vote!" "A+!" the guys said, Milton and Eddie a little nervous. "So, I guess there's two girls in tha dojo now!" I said and smiled.

**Okay folks, that was it! I started a new story, completely lost the spark of my old one, if I get it back... I'll continue,but for now, this has gotta do! Hope you like it, and will review. This is also a Jack/OC, because I got an idea, and i'll follow it up!**

**If anyone like this story and wants me to continue, better review. I wont update if I don't get at least two reviews, I start small! :P Well anyway if you wanna see something improved, please tell me; I want the story to be good! I can take positive and negative comments, but please no haters!**

**~Haters are gonna hate~ but, please hate somewhere else :) **


	2. Fat Chance

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell**

So, here's the next chapter! I reached the two reviews, and finished my next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or it's characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves! Oh and if it was unclear, Alexis is named Campbell, but she usually goes by Krupnik!

**Based on the actual series**

**Seaford High**

Milton came rushing down the stairs at Seaford High, "Guys, wanna know who just won the district spelling bee?" Milton asked running over to Kim, Jerry, Eddie and his sister. Jerry shook his head no. "Here's a clue; M E," Milton said. "Meh" Jerry asked stupidly. "It's me ya toad!" Milton said annoyed. "Congrats bro, but what is that?" Alex asked pointing to a small object in his hands. "The trophy I won, it's a bronze bee," Milton said proud. "I've got fillings bigger than that thing," Kim said obviously not impressed. "I rode a little filling called perspicacious all the way to the finish line!" Milton said and pretended to ride a horse. "Now come on, who's the man? Who's the man?" he asked opening his arms waiting for them to call his name.

**Alex's POV**

"Jack is THE man!" We all turned to see a teacher with a big trophy. "Jack, Jack, Jack!" all of my friends started to shout. "You're the man!" I told Milton and went over to Jack. "Thanks to Jack's routine we have a gymnastics trophy for the first time in fifteen years!" the teacher announced and everyone started to cheer.

"It wasn't really a routine. I was just trying to move fast enough so no one noticed I was… wearing a unitard…" Jack said and faded out on the end embarrassed. I feel his pain! I saw him in the tournament, he looked really embarrassed, but I'll give him that, he could've looked way worse! Just then two boys went by wearing unitards and looking proud. Jack gave them a thumb up actually feeling sorry for them. "Wearing one of those things, even when you win, you lose!" Jack said and I chuckled. "You know I just won the first spelling bee we've ever…" Milton tried, but was cut off by Eddie. "Hey show us what you did to win Jack!" he said. We all made room for Jack which did a cartwheel followed by a perfect back flip. It was cliché, but I could've never done it, so… I'll give him cred!

"Jack, I hope this means you're going to stay on the gymnastics team" the teacher said hopefully "I told you, it was a onetime deal, I win you a trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgy wizard" Jack said motioning to Jerry. "I guess a deal's a deal," the teacher admitted. "Just go with it!" Jerry said and prepared himself with some powder.

Aauh, no wonder Jerry's called the wedgy wizard; I felt it in my legs just by looking at it. "Is that all you've got punk?" the teacher asked with a high pitched voice as he walked off. "Alright, let's go," Jack said and the guys started walking. He quickly turned around again, "You guys coming?" he asked looking at both me and Milton. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a second," Milton said, I could see he was still upset. "How 'bout you Alex?" he asked glancing over at me, I shot one more look at Milton before I walked over to him and the rest of the guys.

**End of POV**

"You know, you're just a little bee with broken wings, but you my friend, are gonna hang with the big dogs!" Milton said and went over to the ladder. He started climbing, and just when he was about to put down the trophy he lost his balance. Milton lost grip and fell, but he was catched by a man. "If you're my guardian angel, then you sir are awesome at your job!" Milton exclaimed.

**Alex's POV**

We were on our way to the dojo, when Milton told us a story. "And at the very last second he caught me. He put me down and walked away, the only thing I know about him is that his name tag said Yoshi Nakamura," Milton said excited. "Hmm, never noticed him," Jack said. "Hang on, so you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian, but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from lift to right," Kim said shocked. "Okay first, it was right to left, second, it wasn't a ponytail, it was a French braid, and third if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin maybe I would've noticed him too!" Jack said as-a-matter-of-factly. I just shook my head, how strange boys was sometimes. I mean a six-pack is attractive to, but not like that!

**Jack's POV**

We had reached the outside of the dojo, and saw Rudy wheeling a red wagon. "Big news everybody, the magic shop across the mall went out of business, they're selling everything at half price. I feel so bad for them! I think I'm gonna cry," Rudy said, "It's a good thing I have this handkerchief," Rudy said and pulled out an orange handkerchief.

"Yo, I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out!" Jerry said and almost hid behind me, after Rudy started pulling out handkerchief after handkerchief. All of us went into the dojo, Rudy with his wagon.

"Anyway, since the store closed, a storage base opened up in the basement, directly below us, I finally have a place for all my stuff!" Rudy said relieved. "It's about time! This place is getting pretty cluttered," Eddie said, he's right there! "It is not," Rudy said defending his mess. "Rudy...this place looks like a crazy old cat lady lives here," Kim said. "That is a bit of an exaggeration," Rudy said once again defending. "Really? Because this…" Alex started as she went over to a storage closet and opened it, "Reminds me about what's it called; a cat lady's home," she said when all the mess had fallen out. "Ok, that is not my cat," Rudy assured us before he started walking towards his office, "Are you coming Tiptip?" we heard him ask as the cat jumped onto his wagon.

**End of POV**

"Bringing presents to custodians, that's not cool," Jerry said as Milton walked down the hall with a cake for his rescuer. Alex hit him real hard in his arm defending her twin. "Aauh, I mean, what's next? Asking the crossing guard to the prom?" Jerry explained after the punch. "Already tried that, but she just wants to be friends!" Eddie said. "I think it's sweet Milton brought his new friend a cake," Kim said and smiled. "Thanks Kim, you know when someone does something great, like save a life or win a spelling bee, they should get some recognition!" Milton said putting pressure on the spelling bee part, and knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds without answer, Jerry went over and simply opened the door. When they looked inside the room there came shocked expressions to each and every of their faces. There was tons of sumo wrestler stuff inside. "Do you know what this means?" Jack asked looking around the room. "I know exactly what this means; our custodian's the king of the babies!" Jerry said impressed.

The warriors walked into the cafeteria and caught eye of Yoshi himself. "Oh, check it out you guys… there he is," Jerry said and pointed at him. "Well, come on," Milton said as he walked over to the big man. "Mister Nakamura, I just wanna thank you for saving my life the other day," Milton said and all the warriors gathered around Yoshi. "That's what I do, mop of pudding bars, collect trash and… catch flying boys, I'm living the dream," Mr. Nakamura said and walked over to a table. "We stepped by your closet and saw the newspapers, medals, you were amazing!" Milton said admiringly. "Then we checked you up on the internet, you were a sumo six times champion!" Eddie said even more impressed. "Yeah that match when you lost your diaper thing and you kept fighting, that was awesome," Jack said, "and disturbing," he said and twitched his eyebrows, "But mostly awesome!" Jack started smiling. "Yeah, we've pretty much been stalking you," Alex joked nodding her head sarcastically. "That was a long time ago; I used to be a hero in Japan…"

After a while when the warriors had persuaded Nakamura to do his victory dance, they ended up getting him fired.

"Milton, what were you thinking?" Jack asked Milton while walking to the dojo together with him and Alex. "I don't know. I thought that stepping up for Nakamura I could be a hero for once, like you," Milton said looking at Jack. "Ah, I'm not a hero!" Jack said and patted Milton's back. Suddenly they heard an old woman shouting, well for an old woman. The guys looked over, "That man stole my purse," She tried to yell out. Jack gently shoved to two others to side and tackled the man as he ran by him. Jack catched the purse and threw it over to the old lady. "Eh, what were we talking about again?" Jack asked thinking, "Oh, you were just going on about not being a hero," Milton said and walked off.

"What was that?" Jack asked Alex a little confused. "Well, you see Milton feels, ehm… after the spelling bee he didn't get too much recognition, and he… well," Alex said wondering how to say it. "Oh, I understand…" Jack said and they both walked into the dojo.

**Alex's POV**

I sat outside the dojo watching as Jack was training with Nakamura. I mean dude it was sad, Nakamura was running around carrying Milton like a joey. After we entered the dojo again and Rudy told us we could have Yoshi's comeback match in the dojo and he had an opponent, Jerry came out in a sumo wrestler suit. That was just sadder; you know when he tried to get up from the floor.

Rudy and I were standing at the door telling people to "Enjoy the match!" I feel like quoting myself every second! I saw this other big buy enter, Yoshi's opponent. The thing is, when I turned around, Yoshi was storming into Rudy's office.

I waited outside calming the crowd. They were getting angry, they wanted a fight… believe me I'll give it directly to them if they don't calm down soon. Just then I saw Milton storming into the ring with big white boxers or shorts, hard to tell really. He didn't stand a chance, he was to small and scrawny, not to be mean. If my brother gets hurt, I'll give a fight directly to that dude too! I noticed Jack talk to Nakamura. "…He's got the heart of a lion!" he said and I walked over to them. "This is your moment, now go out there and take it!" He yelled and punched Nakamura. "Oh, wow, skin on skin…" he said and I followed it up, "Awkward..!" I said in a sing-sang-y tone. And before we knew it, Yoshi was in the battle. They did this weird girl-fighting thing, at least some of the time. And then… Yoshi's opponent fell outside the ring. He won, Yoshi won! We all started cheering at the top of our lungs. I heard Jack give Milton a speech about him being a hero, I'll say it again, if I ever need a pep, I know where to go! "…You know what else is awesome? Pants, seriously dude, put 'em on!" He said and walked over to Yoshi. Can't blame him, I'd be freaking out if Milton wasn't my brother!

**End of POV**

"Thanks to Milton Nakamura's heading back to Japan to get his title back!" Jack said and the warriors except Kim walked down the stairs of Seaford High. "You know, I could be a sumo wrestler , I just need to gain like 5- 600 pounds," Jerry said. "Well, you're mom did it pretty easily," Eddie said like nothing. "Jack have you seen my spelling bee trophy? I know it's small, but it means a lot to me," Milton said. "Don't worry Milton, I'm sure it's somewhere safe!" Jack said. Milton walked to class and Jack glanced up to the big trophies, causing Alex to sneak a peek too, there was the trophy. "Wow Jack thanks!" she said, Jack noticing she had seen the trophy, "That was nothing," he said and smiled. "One question though, how'd you get it up without a ladder?" she asked. "There's a reason I've been asked to join the gymnastics team…" he answered while smirking a bit. "Hmm, figures!" she said and they headed for class.


	3. Dummy Dancing

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Seaford High**

A part of our favorite karate dojo is walking around at Seaford High. They all peek out from a corner, reminding about Tom & Jerry. Jack crawls out first, with the others following close after him. "Waxy Wednesday, when plastic trays meet a freshly buffed floor and legends are born," Jack said sliding his hand across the floor.

Jack, Milton and Kim don't have to wait long until the others arrive. "Hey guys, I've got the trays," Eddie said running in. "Any problems getting past Marge the lunch lady?" Kim asked him. "Nah, she said they don't pay her enough to care!" Eddie answered indifferent. "Guys, did I miss anything?" Jerry shouted coming running down the stairs. "Not yet," Kim said, "Hey, shouldn't you be in detention for putting your toile boot in the boy's bathroom?" she asked him._(What is it really? The boot thing or yeah?)_ "I should be, but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open… I'm what they call a flight risk," Jerry said and smiled. "Hey, anyone seen Alex?" Jack asked the other guys. "No, I haven't seen her in a while," Kim answered while the others shook their heads. "Jack, your record's about to be broken. Prepare for the new world champion; Milton the missile Krupnik!" Milton said and opened his jacket. He ripped off his pants reviling his skin tight purple suit. All of the present warriors looked away in the disgust.

"Dude, eat a sandwich," Jerry said finally looking back over. "Eew Milton, put on some real clothes!" Alex yelled running in from behind them. "It is real clothes," Milton said annoyed over his sister's comment. "Oh, look at this… I walked into the middle of a loser palooza," Truman said as he came over. "Want do you want Truman," Jack said annoyed. "I thought I'd just hang out," Truman said leaning into the banister. "Do you have to do it here?" Jerry asked, "It's a free hallway, Jerry!" Truman said arrogant. "Truman, if you'll excuse me I have a date with destiny," Milton said grabbing his tray. "That'll be your first date ever!" Truman said and started laughing. "Hahah, facts aren't funny!" Milton said while wiggling his head. All of the warriors looked at him like question marks. "Ok, I thought that was gonna sound different when it came out," Milton admitted.

"Okay guys. This garbage can marks Jack's record of 47 floor tiles," Kim said as she ran over to a garbage can. "He just shattered your record," Jerry exclaimed when the warriors ran over. Milton had crashed through some doors. "And, that paper mache solar system outside the science room," Kim exclaimed. "It looks like someone greased his tray!" Jack said taking a look. "Looks like," they all heard Truman say before he started laughing. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him," Alex said and turned around facing Truman. "Truman you can laugh, but I'd like to see how good you do when my foot has kicked off your head!" Alex said and was about to start running when Jack pinned her down, holding her back. "Chill," he exclaimed struggling a bit holding her back. "Looks like Saturn is now launched to the dark side of the moon!" Milton said coming over with Saturn, well, you heard the boy!

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

The warriors were all in the dojo. Jerry taking a shower, while the others were training. Suddenly they all heard a loud girl scream. Alex sat down at the bench casually, "Jerry, you saw a spider again?" she asked. "Uh huh," she heard Jack he sat down too. "Hang on, something's different… wait don't tell me, new bathrobe!" Kim exclaimed snapping her fingers. "It's my hair; this is what I get for showering!" Jerry exclaimed angry. Just then Alex turned around to look at this hair crisis, "Wow, good gracias frog thighs you look like an IPig!" she exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. _(You've seen I Pig's? They look super cool!) _"Rudy, what kinda shampoo are we using?" Jerry asked holding up the bottle. That's the same shampoo we always use," Rudy said opening his crossed arms. "W-what? This isn't shampoo, it's pink hair dye!" Jerry yelled as he ripped off the fake cover. "Dude, do you shampoo your leg hair?" Eddie asked pointing to his feet. "Bro, when I shampoo, I'm all in!" Jerry said placing his left leg on the bench where Alex and Jack were sitting. "Dude love your new look, awesome, just awesome!" Truman said busting through the dojo doors. "I know you did this Truman, somehow you snuck in here and switched that shampoo for pink hair dye!" Jack said standing up walking closer to him. "No, I've been here all day, I never once saw him ooze his way in here," Rudy said pressuring "ooze." "Looks like I've got an airtight alibi, see you around pinky!" Truman said as he walked back out the doors. "Why would anyone call me pinky?" Jerry asked confused as always. Jack ripped out a hair strand from Jerry's pink colored hair. "Oh, I get it," he answered smiling.

**Jack's POV**

Kim was holding a pep rally today. I was standing with the other guys chatting. Kim did her thing cheering everyone up, and all of us started cheering. She lifted her hands and was about to crash through a paper, when she got stuck in it. We all ran over to her and tried to help her out of that mess. After a while of ripping and tearing we had almost gotten her out, that's some sticky paper!

**Kim's POV**

Wow, thing's keep getting better and better don't they? I'm stuck with these paper scraps and Jack had a hurling experience! Eew, I'm almost happy I got stuck in this sticky paper, so that I didn't have to puke too! Yeah right, I would so not choose this paper over that!

**Alex's POV**

School is soon over, I can't wait. Kelsey, Donna and Grace are annoying the life out of me right now. I was heading for science when Grace tripped me. I lost my books and my glasses. "Watch it next time!" she yelled. Those girls are so self-centered, and of course all of them are cheerleaders! I can't even look 'em in their eyes, without freezing dead. I feel like the whole cheer crew is against me, everyone except Kim.

"Hey dork, come over here!" I heard them yell. I have no idea how they plan to humiliate me this time, but I'm not finding out. I continued to walk down the hall, it's unbelievable. Why am I so shy when they're around, oh that's right, because they humiliate me no matter what I do! "Alex you know Kim's just hanging with you because the school told her to. It's great for the school, a cheerleader caring about the unpopular geeks!" they said smirking. I couldn't see their faces, but I'm pretty sure I know how they look! Anyway, what they said striked my chest. How did I know it wasn't true? I speed up my walking and hurried across a corner. I feel so weak, why am I like this? Why can't I just man up? What does it take for me?

I was on my way to the dojo. I didn't get far before I noticed lots of nuts, corns, and seeds were sifting out of my bag. I was about to open my bag and look, but then it happened. I am going to kill the responsible! I was attacked by squirrels. I started running, but they ran in front of me and everywhere. I tried to avoid them as good as I could, but they kept jumping at me and attacking me.

I was still trying to run, but it wasn't easy with squirrels chasing you! I heard a door open and Jack's voice. I catched a glance of the dojo and was relieved. Jack managed to chase them away, but it took some time.

I entered the dojo with scratches and partly ripped clothes. Not too much, but small scratches about… everywhere. "The guy who put squirrel food in my bag, won't live much longer!" I yelled and bumped down at a mat. "Guys, we all know Truman's behind all these pranks," Milton said after we all sat down in a semi circle. "Grease, hair dye, sticky paper, blue cheese and nuts, sounds like my grandmothers medicine cabinet," Jerry said and was skeptical to the idea himself. "Truman's picking us off one by one, he's got all of us… except for Eddie," Jack said and we all glanced over at him. "What are you guys saying?" Eddie asked turning away from us. "We're saying you're next, if I were you, I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement!" Milton said running over sitting down next to him. "I did that when my father showed me my own birth video," Milton said disgusted. "Why's dad so strange with you?" I asked, dad never showed me any video! Not complaining! "I think what Eddie needs to hear, is that we're gonna be there for him," Jack said rising up. "Guys guys, I can take care of myself," Eddie said walking away from them. "No, no, no don't worry Eddie, we'll walk you to school in the morning…" Jack started, "And after school we'll walk you back home," Kim said supportingly. "We'll be the last thing you see at night, and the first thing you see in the morning," my brother said creeping Eddie out. "Hmm, how do you like eggs?" I asked sarcastically. "Guys stop! I can't take it anymore, it wasn't Truman who pulled those pranks on you," he said nervous. "Then who was it?" I asked cracking my fingers. "It was me," he answered upset. I quickly let my hands down, I wouldn't hurt Eddie… if he has a good reason!

"What?" we all asked shocked. "How could you prank us like that?" Jack asked. "You know what you did to me? That paper was so sticky I lost four freckles and half and eyebrow!" Kim said with attitude. "And a clown keeps following me around asking me where I get my hair done!" Jerry exclaimed. "Why did you do it?" I asked dead serious. "I didn't want to!" he said at first assuring us. "Truman's been black mailing me," Eddie said a little upset. "Truman's father owns a security company who watches the mall," he started out, "So?" Jerry asked. "One night Rudy let me stay late to work on some moves…"

Eddie poured out his story, he had been practicing dancing with a girl and… kissing. He was kinda strange, but he did have a good reason so I won't kick his butt! I feel sorry for him though. "He won't get away with it!" Jack said, I have a feeling he have a plan! Then my brother started talking about poking… a bear…he is strange sometimes!

"Ok, our mission is to get into the security office and grab the flash drive out of the safe, let's go over the plan one more time!" Jack said pointing to the map. "I'll get Truman out of the office by taking him to the parking lot letting him shoot paintballs at me," Eddie said. "You think he'll go for it?" Kim asked him. "I'm pretty sure!" Eddie said reviling his T-shirt. It was full of paint daubs! "Once we're inside I'll discard the security system," Jack said and pointed where he would be. "I'll crack the safe," Milton said and pointed at the office's safe. "Out in the courtyard, I'll distract the security guards," Kim said pointing directly outside the dojo. "And I'll distract the guard's dog!" Jerry said proud

Wow, so Jerry was partly raised by wolves. Anyways, as Kim said it does explain a lot! "And, I'll do what?" I asked them thinking their plan was pretty much covered. "Eh, you can come with us!" Jack said motioning to him and Milton. "Em, alright," I agreed and nodded.

Outside the dojo I saw Joan walking over to Kim. "Oh boy, we've got another one," she said to her dog, "You know the mall is closed right?" she asked Kim. "Eh, yeah I was just trying to find a quiet place to try out the hottest new celebrity work out," Kim said trying to tempt Joan. "I told you the mall is close… did you say hottest new celebrity work out?" Joan asked. Unbelievable, that actually worked! You know that's just one reason Kim's awesome!

Jerry ran over to the dog once Kim gave us the sign. Seconds later Jack, Milton and I snuck over too. Milton did this wannabe ninja-roll while Jack and I walked calmly over. "Ok, now that I did not expect!" Jack said and looked at the blue lasers securing the path to the office. "Well, kill switch is on the other side, so this is your job," I said patting his shoulder, wishing him luck. He passed the security lasers quite easily actually. He was awesomely good! _(If you want to see it, check it from the original episode)_

Jack turned off the kill switch and we ran over to him. He opened the door and just as Milton was about to walk inside, I stopped him. "No-o-o, wait…" I said. "There are way-sensors on the carpet," Jack explained. "We can't walk on the floor," I followed it up. Jack jumped up his feet clutching the door frame. _(You've all seen it, right!) _That was so cool too! I've got to learn that! I saw Milton try doing the same, but he completely failed, sorry to say it! "Come on!" Jack said after Milton had tried s couple of times. Jack reached out his hand and helped Milton over to the desk. "How do we get across the office?" Milton said pointing at the safe ahead of them. Jack looked up in the ceiling; he threw his belt around a pipe and lifted Milton up. Milton tapped in the code number by number, and the safe opened. He grabbed the flash drive. "Ye-hes!" Jack said as they swung back again. "Now how do we get down?" Milton asked looking at the floor. "That's a very good question," Jack answered looking down too.

"And I've, got a very good answer!" I said ready to help. I took a couple steps backwards before I took a chance. I took off, grabbed the right side of the doorframe with both of my hands, and swung around, landing on the desk. I jumped up to the pipe, and by doing a gymnastics technique I lifted myself up. I pulled myself closer to the boys and wriggled the belt closer to the desk.

**End of POV**

The burglar warriors snuck out and gave the others a sign, telling them they had the flash drive.

"Breaking in to my father's office, you guys are in so much trouble!" Truman exclaimed busting into the dojo. "We'll take whatever comes, but we had a to help a friend out," Jack said calming him down. "I want that flash drive, and I want it right now!" Truman said angrily. "Alright, alright, we'll it back, but first we've got another video we want you to see," he said and Eddie turned the computer towards him. "What are you talking about?" Truman asked bored.

The computer played a video of Truman freaking out because off the stolen flash drive. Truman immediately turned speechless. "Doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it Truman?" Jack asked with crossed arms. "If that thing gets out my life will be over, I'll be known as tantrum boy…" he said pitching his voice at the end. "Please tell me you won't post that video?" Truman said hopeful. "We're not gonna post it…" Alex said. "…We're not like you Truman," Kim explained. "Hey, how about a deal, we destroy both videos and you never mess with us again?" Jack asked reaching out his hand. "Deal, just delete it please!" Truman begged shaking Jack's hand.

Eddie hit some buttons and deleted the video for good. "You know I only, I only melt it down like that because I knew the camera was there! I was putting up a show," Truman lied embarrassed. They all nodded sarcastically. "Well, show's over, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Eddie said and stood up from the bench, "Bye Truman!" "Bye Eddie," Truman said with a low voice, "Maybe next week we could go paintball?" He asked energetic. "Get out," was Eddie's only answer.

"Eddie, remember what you just told Truman, if you're in trouble, we'll always be there for you," Jack informed. "Got it," Eddie answered and smiled. "Anyone seen Jerry?" Alex asked looking around. "Last I saw him; he was out in the courtyard…" Kim said taking a look around too.

**Ok so that's dummy dancing! Like it? Hate it? Please tell me… what you'd like to see instead, not everything you might hate it. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and that you'll review me!**

**Links to the girls clothes will be up soon, Kim's won't look exactly right in every story! Hard finding the perfect match… You might think, why even make her clothes, but it's fun, so I'll probably continue! Like Alex's style? You're welcome to tell me that too.**

**Oh almost forgot… if you have an idea for a chapter or something like that, I'd be happy to try and make it happen! **

**See you next chap! **


	4. Dojo Day Afternoon

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

"Alright guys, stand back!" Jack said and brought his hand through a board. "What's the big deal Jack? You've done that a thousand times!" Jerry said and they all agreed. "Wait for it," Jack answered glancing at the concrete bricks. He took a small breath, and blew at the bricks, causing them to collapse into tiny pieces. "Wow," The warriors exclaimed impressed, taking a step backwards.

"Man, I'd give you a million bucks if you could do that to my cello," Eddie said, "Playa's don't play the cello!" he flashed his collar. "Well, you're not a playah," Milton sited. "I will by when I get rid of that dang cello!" Eddie said offended, "I'm going to get a smoothie," he stomped out the dojo. The warriors looked strangely at him, before something else caught their attention. "No, don't die on me, not now, it's not your time!" Rudy yelled from his office. "What is going on in there?" Milton asked looking strangely at the door. "Rudy's toilet's clogged again," Jack said hopeless. There came a disgusted sound and now all the warriors looked strangely at the office.

Rudy stumbled out of the office, "Poor Murtle, I almost lost her, twice I had to plunge her back to life," Rudy said doing a plunging motion. "How do you know if a toilet's a boy or a girl?" Jerry asked Rudy curious. "Well, you take the top of the tank, you reach your arm in and feel around…" Rudy didn't get to finish his explanation, "STOP!" Milton yelled, "I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father!" Milton said looking horrified.

"Rudy focus, the new owner of the mall's gonna be here in any minute," Kim snapped him back to reality. "Hey, you guys have gotta check this out!" Eddie came in the doors with his smoothie. "These brochures are all over the place," he said showing the m the paper piece.

All the warriors walked over to him. "This new owner is making some big changes!" he said as they all gathered around him. "Wow, they finally moved the baby changing area out of the food court, and if you ask me, that's a big step in the right direction," Kim said waving her hand in front of her face. "No way! They're bringing in a Captain Corndog's!" Eddie said happily.

The warrior's smiles and grins grew bigger and bigger, until it dropped that is. The new owner was bringing in and changing a lot off cool stuff, but he ditched the best part. Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, wasn't on the map. It was replaced with a huge parking lot!

**Jack's POV**

Rudy was meeting the new owner of the mall, meanwhile we were training. I was working with Alex, we switched on attacking and counterattacking. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and saw Alex turn and her eyes went up and down, and all over. I looked behind me to see the owner and probably his son!

"Mr. Turner welcome to my dojo," Rudy greeted shaking Turner's hand. "Nice to meet you Rudy, this is my son Arthur," he greeted back. "Hello sir, what a wonderful dojo you have here, let me ask you; how do you do it? Sensei, business man and obviously a male model!" his son, apparently Arthur, asked. I can't really picture Rudy as a male model… "Yeah, I know, totally, because I'm…look at me," Rudy stammered. "Arthur go make some friends while Rudy and I talk!" his father said and he assured his father.

They walked into the office and I walked closer to Arthur, "I'm Jack, how' ya doing?" I asked and reached out my hand. "So what do you losers do all day around this dump? Sit around and pretend know karate?" Arthur asked doing some strange movements and completely avoiding my hand. Ouch, hurts man… "Yo, pretend to know karate? Check this out," Jerry said and got ready in his fighting stance. Better make this one count bro. "Go ahead Jack show' em," I heard him say as he stood up again.

I slightly rolled my eyes before I walked over to a dummy. "Come on Jack, knock off his head!" I heard Alex shout and start cheering, with the other warriors following after. I did a spinning butterfly kick and the dummy's head flew off, and landed some place I don't know! "Wow, I only meant that as a way of speaking," Alex said glancing through the glass doors. "Impressed?" I asked smirking. "Hmm, almost…" she answered me twitching her nose and smiled.

"Dude that was nothing! You guys wanna see some real karate moves? Check this out," Arthur said and grabbed Milton's bo staff. He started swinging it around yelling like monkey man. I could tell from first swing he was going to mess up, and he did… real bad! He knocked over all of our trophies. "Uh oh!" he said as he threw the bo staff back to Milton. Rudy hurried out off the office to see Milton holding the staff, "What was that?" he asked all of us. "I can't believe it sir, that kid just busted up all your trophies!" Arthur explained, I have a bad feeling. If I spend more time with this guy... he might end up in a hospital! "Milton you are in big trouble!" Rudy said walking over to him. I was about to break in, when someone else did. "What, it wasn't Milton it was Arthur!" Alex yelled, "My brother is innocent!" "Oh, well, accidents happen," Rudy said and didn't seem to care about it anymore. We were all shocked Rudy would act like that! "Thank you, for showing us what a dangerous place that is to keep trophies!" Rudy thanked the brat.

"Now everyone give our newest member Arthur a big Bobby Wasabi welcome" Rudy said and started clapping, as well as Mr. Turner, Arthur and well Jerry, but he isn't the sharpest knife!

I entered the dojo together with Arthur. He dragged me with him, and had stolen candy from a baby; that was sinking low! Arthur laughed his head off, while I looked pissed. You guys should have seen what we just did! It was a riot, it was like taking candy from a baby," he said still laughing a bit. "That's what you actually did Arthur, you took candy from a baby!" I explained exasperated over his stupid plot. "Hey can I get in on that?" Jerry asked. "Nothing tastes better than something stolen from a baby," Alex said and smirked, she grabbed a licorice and turned around, "Consider it stolen…" she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I had to chuckle a bit of her comment.

The other guys continued practicing, while I went into Rudy's office.

**End of POV**

The next day when the warriors entered the dojo, they were met with a surprise. They saw Arthur sitting inside the dojo with a brand new dummy. "What's this?" they asked looking from the dummy to Arthur. "It's a gift!" he told them standing up. "I know I've been a little bit of a jerk," he said patting the dummy's back. "A little bit of a jerk, that's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused!" Jack replied stating the obvious. "What? Wait, what did I miss? I'm confused," Jerry said underlining the stated obvious.

"Look, to show you guys that I'm not all bad, I got you this new state of the art punching dummy!" Arthur explained eagerly. "You know what Arthur, maybe I had you wrong, that was a pretty cool move," Jack said looking over the situation. "Alright that's more like it, now I think I should be the one to break this bad boy in, whooo!" Jerry said patting its cheek. Jerry stood in front of the dummy and threw a punch at it, it was brutally returned by a boxing glove shooting out of its stomach. Jerry fell to the floor and the warriors hurried over to him. "See I told you guys it was a punching dummy, get it?" he asked while laughing. "That's it!" Jack said getting up. "Jack you can't, you promised Rudy," Alex told him and held him back. "But, I didn't and I don't need a dummy to take you do…" Kim cut her off, "Alex, imma give' em one from us both!" she said turning against Arthur. The line went on until Milton asked why Jack couldn't do it.

"Guys, let's just start practice," Jack said peeved of Arthur. "Wow, wow, wow Jack, I've got this, since Rudy's not around and I outrank everyone, I'll lead the class!" Arthur said briefing his green belt. "Are you nuts?" Eddie asked, "You don't outrank Jack!" "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a green belt!" Arthur said proud. "Yeah, because your daddy bought it for you," Kim said. "Jack, you don't know anything about karate, you're nothing but a scrawny little skate rat!" Arthur said walking over to Jack. "And you're nothing but a spoiled, little poser!" Jack answered causing the guy to sink backwards in his steps.

Jack walked back over to his spot, when Arthur came at him. He was thrown into the wall by Jack and got stuck. "You're gonna be sorry you did that!" he yelled angrily. "What is going on?" it was Mr. Turner and Rudy coming into the dojo. "It's a good thing…" Arthur made up the biggest lie and Turner questioned Rudy.

Now Rudy made a pretty big lie too, to avoid parking lot dojo. How the warriors liked him because they threw him into a wall, and parties and different kinds of stuff. "…I want Jack thrown out of your dojo!" Turner said dead serious. "What?" all the warriors asked in sync.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner but that's not gonna happen," Rudy answered to the guy's relief. "Okay then, you have two hours to get out, you're standing on the sight of my new parking lot, come on son," Turner said as he left with Arthur.

"Jack put your stuff down you're not leaving" Rudy said, Jack was emptying his locker so the dojo wouldn't go bye bye. "If I don't leave you guys are gonna lose the dojo, I'm not gonna let that happen" Jack said, he headed out, but was stopped by Rudy. "No you're not going, sometimes in life a man has to decide what's really important" Rudy said, just then he saw two guy's removing his toilet. "Hey not my toilet, take the boy instead" Rudy begged. "Rudy!" Milton said. "Well I'm sorry but you never sat on her" Rudy whined defending his act.

"Look we're not gonna take this man, we've gotta fight the power yo" Jerry said, I guys seemed to agree and Jack dropped his bag "Jerry's right, we've gotta fight back, like that guy on Mayer avenue who chained himself to the old oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down," Jack said "He stood as ground and saved that tree", Kim said. "Till it fell over in a storm destroyed my Aunt Verna's house and she had to move into my room" Milton explained. "You know, I always felt sorry for you because of that!" Alex said grossing out. "I've seen things no boy my age should see" Milton said staring out in the air. "You know what? You guys are onto something, what Turner's doing is wrong and we've gotta fight back," Rudy said. "What are you saying Rudy?"Jerry asked. "I'm saying that they can't tear down the dojo if I'm chained to that post! And I will fight the good fight for as long as it takes! … So chain me up" Rudy said smiling.

"Rudy it's only been 3 minutes" Jack said after listening to Rudy's complaints. "Yeah well if it's such a great story why don't you cover it yourself?" Kim yelled into her phone. "That was Margaret trying to give me another lame story to cover" Kim said annoyed. "What was it this time?" Alex asked. "Big news in the cafeteria, apparently taco Tuesday is becoming fajita Friday" Kim said causing Milton to cheer up.

"Well eventually we're gonna need something to eat" Kim said after Eddie wanted to get them some food. "You know the air vent connects with the nail salon, those ladies are always snacking on something" Eddie said looking upwards. "Yeah but who's skinny enough to fit through that vent?" Jerry asked looking up too. After looking at the next person in line, they all ended up looking at Milton.

**Alex's POV**

I watched as Jerry and Jack lifted my brother up to the vent. If he dies, they better move far, far away. Ok, first I don't think he'll die, and second… I wouldn't kill my friends, right?

"Hey check it out, Turner just showed up with some people" Jack said, I walked closer and looked through the window. "Attention dojo squatters, you have 5 minutes to get out we're bringing in a wrecking ball" Turner announced. "You don't scare us Turner!" Rudy yelled from the post, "That whole bringing in a wrecking ball thing, it's the oldest trick in the book" Rudy said. The warriors glanced outside only to see a wrecking ball being brought in. "Hey Rudy, they just brought in a wrecking ball" Jack said doubting Rudy's theory. "What unchain me, you fools," Rudy screamed panicking. "We can't, we gave the keys to Milton" Jerry said. "But it can't end like this, I never sat in a hot tub full of pudding," Rudy exclaimed. The other warriors as well me looked disgusted when Rudy told us he had been sitting in a hot tub full of custard.

Jerry went out, to bring on the crowd. He shared his demands, and actually got them on our side. Jerry hurried in when the wrecking ball started swinging. "Arthur's lost it you guy's, a few more swings and this dojo's history" Jerry said "What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked "I've got this" Jack said before running out. I slowly walked outside too, watching Jack fighting Arthur. I heard the boys inside panicking. I walked back over to them and grabbed their hands, when we saw what would become the killer swing. We all closed our eyes, begging the ball wouldn't hit. I slowly opened one eye when I realized we weren't hit by any impact. "He did it!" I yelled hugging everyone, realizing what happened. Jack had managed to stop the bulldozer, he saved us!

"Is everyone okay in here?" Turner asked us storming in. "Look Turner you win, just go ahead and take you're dojo back, put up you're parking lot but you know what? We're proud, and we will hold our head's high," Rudy said lifting his hands. I heard his chains fall to the floor and I turned around seeing Rudy looking annoyed. "Really? Hand's over the head that's all it took" he said. Jack came in pushing Arthur. "I think _this_ belongs to you?" Jack said motioning to Arthur. I hugged Jack thanking him for saving our lives. Nothing happened, but it could've, dude I had flashbacks! "Arthur, how could you do something like this? I've given you everything," Mr. Turner asked disappointed in his son "Maybe that's the problem" I said lifting an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Mr. Turner asked "Well this dojo might not be much, but it's built on the principles of discipline and respect, a couple of things Arthur obviously doesn't have," Rudy replied. "Oh blah, blah, blah can we just knock down the little dump now dad?" Arthur asked his father in boredom. "No, he's right!" Mr. Turner stated. "I'm sorry Rudy, you're dojo can stay," Mr. Turner said. Jack was closest to me so I hugged him first, before some of the others. "Arthur get in the car, you're grounded!" Mr. Turner said, Arthur got a confused look on his face. "Grounded? What does that even mean?" he asked"

I think you're about to find out, B-Bye Arthur," Jack said smirking, while Mr. Turner dragged his son out of towards what I'd guess their car. "Jack, what you did was incredible" Rudy said and we all nodded. "It wasn't just me, we all did it" Jack answered "Wait a minute, has anyone seen Milton?" I asked wondering where my brother was. We all looked around shrugging our shoulders. I mean he's not actually dead!

**SQ, that's it! If you're wondering why I wrote SQ, it's because I don't know what OK, stands for! Is that bad? So I just switched the letters… Well, I always say it **_**OK**_** use the word, but I've never known what it's short for, it is short for something, right? You're free to tell me… **

**So, what do you think about the chapter? Good, bad, any tips on improvements…? Please tell me, I'll be happy to try and fix it! I'll say it again, if you've gotten any ideas or wishes and you tell me, I'll try to make a chapter out of it.**

**Well guys I guess I'll see you in my next chap…at least I hope so! **

**Love, me! ;) Synnen out! **


	5. Swords and Magic

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

The warriors were in the dojo stretching, getting ready for training. Suddenly Jerry ran into the dojo carrying good news, for some. "Guys huge problem, Kelsey Vargas the coolest girl in school, is coming to our dojo!" he said. "I've gotta go!" Alex said and headed for the locker room. "Guys don't panic, we've trained for this! Bust out the emergency deodorant," Jack said and the guys all ran to find their deodorant. "I don't need deodorant!" Jerry said confident.

Milton and Eddie had their explanations of wearing deodorant, but Jerry just looked strangely at them. "I told Kelsey I was a martial arts legend and the youngest sensei in history…" Jerry explained and begged Rudy for his black belt. Rudy gave a speech about hard work, honor and respect in his belt, even though he used it to walk his dog.

"Jerry you're up against Kim, Milton with me and Eddie you're with Jack," Rudy said pointing around. "Jack!?" Eddie exclaimed scared. Jack did a supercool routine and Eddie started talking to his wallet.

The other warriors got ready to fight, when Kelsey entered their dojo. "Hi Jerry," she said walking closer to the mat. "So these are your students that fear and respect you?" Kelsey asked Jerry doubting him. Jerry nodded, "Yes we are," Kim said, "I'm about to fear and respect the living grits out of him right now," she said and flipped him.

"Yeah, I'd say you've got that move done pretty well," Jerry said pretending to be their sensei, while struggling to stand up straight. "Uh, you guys take a five, Kelsey and I are gonna get a frojo, oh, come on Kelsey," Jerry said meaning to grab Kelsey's arm. Instead he walked off with Rudy leaving Kelsey confused.

_Seaford High_

"Hey thanks a lot Kim!" Jerry said angrily, "You caused me a date with the coolest girl in school!" he exclaimed. "What are you gonna do sensei? Throw me outta the dojo?" Kim said twinkling her fingers sarcastically. "Kim, in the future, let's respect Jerry enough not to embarrass him in front of girls he is lying to," Jack told Kim. "Thank you Jack, it's called decency Kim!" Jerry yelled at Kim.

Suddenly they all heard a sound of a trumpet or something like that. They all turned to see Milton being laughed at because of his orangey costume. "All hail Miltonious, the newly crowned king of Narnia!" Milton said acting strange. The warriors shook their heads given by his embarrassing acts. "See Milton this is the reason that you had to go to spring formal with a bio lab skeleton," Jack told him standing up. "Hey, I'll have you know that Bonita is an excellent dancer!" Milton said. "Hey I know what's going on, it's that time of the year when all the dorks go out to play swords and magic in the forest," Eddie said remembering it. "Or if it rains we use the bingo hall, we tear it up!" Milton said reassuringly.

"Hi Jerry," Kelsey said walking by. "Hey Kelsey, I was just talking to this kid I've never seen before, I don't even know his name, right Milton," Jerry said before turning annoyed in himself. "Really Jerry? Really?" he asked sitting back down. "Big news, this year you're all gonna participate in the battle with me," Milton said and smiled at his friends. "What happened to all your other friends? You know, the ones that throw up when I try to talk to them?" Kim asked. "Well, this year things are a little complicated. Francis has a bassoon recital, Jeffery is a finalist in the math Olympics and Louis got grounded for teaching his … bad words," Milton said. _(I don't know what Milton said when the line goes … sorry)_ "Dude we're not gonna be a part of your nerd fest!" Jerry said careless.

**Alex's POV**

He is my brother, yes! I support him, yes! I love him, yes! But, that doesn't mean I have to his strange battle thing, right? "Come on just give it a chance! Soon you'll know the exhilaration of bounding down the hill…" Milton started his speech. I slowly started walking away and the others joined me. I feel bad for my brother, but I'm bullied enough! I did it last year and I'm not doing it again, I hope!

**End of POV**

Jack, Kim, Eddie and Alex walked out of the dojo to see Jerry coming over to them while dancing. "Guys check it out, I smooth everything out with Kelsey, I promised I would never lie to her again, and I've got a date with her this afternoon," Jerry said proud. "Yeah," the boys said impressed. "The kid is back in the game whooo," Jerry said.

"Nerd alert," Eddie warned. "Greetings, we are the dark knights, warriors known for being brave and ferocious an…" The "king" was cut off. "Ferocious? Sidney you cried in science when your fruit fly died," Kim reminded him. "That fruit fly left behind three thousand babies!" he informed. "Milton said he put together a band of loyal warriors who would finally capture out grail and defeat us, huh like that's going to happen!" Sidney said and started his evil laughing. "Dude, dude, dude, that evil laugh is so not working," Jack said looking strangely at him.

"Guys, Milton called us his loyal warriors, now he's gonna be out there alone with a flock of tweeds hooked up on honey buns," Jack exclaimed guilty."I'm not letting my brother go out there alone," Alex said preparing her mind for battle. "Are you guys saying we should go to the park and help him? Because I eh, I can't my aunt Charlotte is coming in from… Charlotte and we're gonna watch Charlotte's web?" Kim asked more than said. All of the guys looked weird at her, "Well what a coincidence, my cousin Austin is coming in from Austin and we're gonna watch Austin and Ally, yeah it sounded that weird!" Alex told her friend Kim. "Wow, I'm not good at lying!" Kim admitted sitting down.

"Milton's always been there for us!" Jack broke in, "Jerry, what about that time he helped you make Kelsey jealous by letting her think you were dating a cheerleader?" Jack asked Jerry which thought for a second.

After some minutes they had all had their flashbacks and were joining Jack and Alex. The guys were waiting for the girls to come out from the dojo. Eddie was some kind of an elf, Jerry a caveman? And Jack a knight. _(I think)_ "I don't get it, why do I have to be the princess?" Kim asked annoyed looking at Alex's costume. "Because, last year I almost killed my brother for making me a princess!" Alex informed her not girly friend.

They all headed for the park. After being through a lot of trouble they finally reached the park. Unfortunate they all had their… well, they were kind of looking a bit strange! Eddie was covered in mud, Jack had run into a tree and gotten a bump, Jerry had been attacked by a porcupine, Kim's hair had taken a though turn and Alex only had one boot left, after getting stuck in a hole in the ground.

They reached the battlefield to see Milton on the ground with a sword pointing to him. Jack grabbed Jerry's axe and sent it flying against Sydney. It knocked the sword out of his hands. The warriors all ran over to the battle field, causing the dark knights to retreat.

"You guys made it!" Milton said when they got over. "This might not be our thing, but if it means something to you then we're with you king Miltonious!" Jack said. "Thank you! Who's the dude with the punched out mallet?" Milton asked motioning to Kim. See turned around, but was confused when she didn't see anyone. "Alright guys hands in," Jack said and they all reached in the hands, "We've got us a grail to capture!" he said and they all yelled "wasabi!" in sync.

(_You've all seen this fight, just pretend Alex is in here taking down two guys with her sword! __ )_

**Kim's POV**

I was standing next to Eddie when I saw the grail fly over us. Milton soon after came running to get it. He catched it and placed it next to ours. "Yeah!" we all yelled when Milton stood up again. "Way to go Milton, you did it!" Jack told him and they kinda shook hands. "No, we did it!" Milton corrected.

"Here you go Milton you've earned your grail…" I trailed off when I saw my reflection in the grail. I looked awful! I'm gonna kill him! "What happened to my hair, Eddie?" I asked after screaming. He didn't answer me, "You are so dead!" I yelled and chased after him.

**End of POV**

The warriors walked into the dojo after the battle. "Thanks again guys! I know you were embarrassed by those costumes, but you won't have to wear' em again and no one at school will ever have to know!" Milton assured them. "You're right Milton they don't, but they will!" Jack said and smiled.

The guys walked into Seaford High wearing their outfits. The school laughed but they were confident in what they did!

**Yes! This chapter is now done! I'm really sorry if there were many mistakes in this chapter! I couldn't make out everything they said, and I was really insecure if I should write by guess, or just skip it. I chose skip, but sorry if there were mistakes anyhow! **

**Oh and I found it hard writing this chapter because I've written another chapter in another story with Swords and Magic, and I didn't want to copy that! **

**Please tell me what you thought in a review! I'd be happy to hear, and accept criticism, but haters comments, can go pee, because I think their unnecessary! R&R! Hope you like it, need two reviews for new chapter! **

**Kim and Alex's outfits are on my profile! Do you like Alex's style? Oh and one more thing before i forget; My next chapter won't be up until the chapter gets two reviews! :)  
**

**Love! **


	6. Road to Wasabi

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Jack same into the dojo as usual carrying his skateboard. He placed the board and his helmet on the mats and walked closer to the middle of the room. "You're late," Kim told him annoyed. "For what?" Jack asked, maybe he didn't notice the shimmery sign saying, "happy birthday?" "Oh you know, just the surprise party Rudy's throwing," Alex answered, "For you know, Rudy!"

The lights switched off and you could hear Rudy's voice, "He's coming," he said and walked into the dojo switching the lights on again. "Surprise…" the warriors said in a monotone. Rudy immediately fell back into the wall with a shocked look on his face. "How did you know it was my birthday? Are you guys trying to kill me?" Rudy said pretending to be surprised. He took out a birthday cake hat and paraded over to the warriors. "You better not have brought gifts, but if you did now would be the time to load me up!" Rudy said urging to open his presents.

Jack panicked a little and ran after Milton who was going to get his gift. "Hey Milton, I don't have anything, can I get in on your gift, please?" he asked begging. "Absolutely…not!" Milton said opening his locker, "I put a lot of time, thought and effort into this," Milton said grabbing a black gift wrapped box. "This is from Jerry, Eddie and me!" Milton said handing the present to Rudy. Their sensei opened the package and a smile grew onto his face, "Huh, joke a day toilet paper get out! My cousin had this at his house, I literally laughed myself of the bowl," Rudy said happily. "Wow, I did not need to know that," Alex informed, and the others chuckled a bit. "Thanks you guys!" Rudy said thankful before he moved on to Kim. "Now, I don't wanna turn this whole gift thing into a competition but Kim it's time to top that gift!" Rudy told Kim rocking around his head.

Kim went to get her gift. "Kim, do you think I could get in on your…?" Jack asked jogging after Kim. "Forget it Jack!" Kim said harshly, not bothering to think through her answer, "I've got a winner right here," she said and handed the gift to Rudy. He quickly unwrapped the present which was a signed photograph of Bobby Wasabi. Rudy was speechless, "A signed picture of Bobby Wasabi, my hero, my idol, the man I pattern my life after? To whom it may concern," Rudy said and read the picture, "Bobby Wasabi… that's me, I'm 'whom', I'm concerned!" Rudy said looking into the air.

"Alex could I get in on your gift?" Jack asked while Rudy was opening the gift he got from Kim. "Hmm, let's see, no!" she said after thinking sarcastically. "Maybe if you…no?" she said teasingly. "Come I'll do anything," Jack begged. "Well, it's tempting, but I had to travel the world to get this thing! Well on the Internet, but I was all around the world!" Alex said picking up her gift. "Pretty please?" he asked more than begged this time. The answer was still no, and Alex walked over to Rudy when he wanted to see her gift.

"Nun chucks," Rudy said once the gift was opened. "Yeah, the ones Bobby used in the movie _Nana Was A Ninja_!" Alex said smiling proud of her gift. "Wow, I can't believe I'll be training with famous nun chucks!" Rudy said pitching his voice.

"Alright Jack, rock my world!" Rudy said excited. "Yeah Jack, I'm sure Rudy saved the best for last," Kim said knowing Jack didn't have a gift. Alex nudged Kim's arm, she didn't have to dig it in! "Well, you know, I was thinking. Everyone knows how much you love Bobby Wasabi and I asked myself, what could be better than a picture and his nun chucks right?" Jack said rising up from the bench he had been sitting on. "Only the man himself!" Rudy said unaware of what his student meant he asked, "Wait, wait, wait a minute, you're saying what I think you're saying? You found a way to get Bobby Wasabi down here so I could meet him?" the sensei asked excited. "Yeah- ph- fth," Jack lied. "The founder of this dojo, an international movie star, someone who hasn't been seen in public in twenty years is coming to see me? I can't believe it," Rudy said hugging the picture. "None of us can believe it Jack," Kim said crossing her arms.

"Let's get this party started," They all heard Milton say as he swung around a stick, trying to hit the piñata. The guys dodged and tried to get the stick out of Milton's hands.

_Seaford High_

Jack was at his locker when Alex started talking to him. "I cannot believe you told Rudy that Bobby Wasabi was coming to meet him," she said walking down the stairs. "I couldn't believe it either, words just kept exploding out of me. It's like I had a case of liar-ia!" Jack said making a disgusting expression on his face. "He's never gonna show Jack, and Rudy's gonna be crushed," Alex said feeling sorry for their naïve sensei. "Bobby could show, I mean my grandfather was his sensei, I found his number and left him a message," Jack said shrugging his shoulders before he sat down. "You believe that?" Alex asked with crossed arms. "I know what I said was wrong, but who's crazy enough to believe that Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo?" Jack said not answering her question completely.

"I can't believe Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo!" Jerry yelled jumping down the stairs. "That's answer enough for ya?" Alex asked pointing at the others. "Yo Jack, since Bobby's coming for Rudy's birthday we've decided to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity!" Jerry said putting his arms around Milton and Eddie. "We spent the whole night in Jerry's garage writing his comeback movie!" Eddie said showing them the script. "Wow you hear that Jack? Our friends spent all night in a garage writing a comeback movie for Bobby Wasabi," Alex said to Jack trying to have him admit he shouldn't have done it, and tell them. "What's wrong about that? What if they wrote a really great movie?" Jack asked and they were told the story's main point.

**Alex's POV**

I walked towards the mall together with Kim and Jack when they saw the other guys fighting. "Hey guys! What are you doing, stop!" Jack yelled while separating them. "This Bobby Wasabi movie is tearing us apart," Milton said and bumped back down into his chair. Wow, I know it was wrong of Jack, but how can a lame comeback movie make these guys this angry? They've got talent if you ask me! "I think you know what you've gotta do!" I told Jack which new it himself. "Guys, remember how I said that Bobby Wasabi was coming down to our dojo?" Jack asked. "Yeah…" my friends answered. "Well, the truth is…" Jack said when this fat guy with a ponytail took some falafels from Jerry. "Hey beef meats who do think you are?" Jerry asked standing up. "I am Bobby wasabi!" the man said and threw the ball at Jerry's fork.

Wow I did not see that coming! First, he looked like a fat woman, second, he was here, and third, he looked like a fat woman! "Wow…" we all said shocked.

We all stormed into the dojo. "Rudy your birthday present's here, it's Bobby Wasabi!" Jack said pointing at the man. "You wanna know why he's here? Because when I say I deliver oh that's right, I deliver!" Jack said smirking. "That's a great joke," Rudy laughed, "You hire some big biddy to squish into a dress saying he's Bobby wasabi, that's hilarious!" Rudy said laughing. "You don't think I am Bobby Wasabi?" he asked Rudy making a pose he has used on many posters. "No ma'am or sir I do not," Rudy said writing his own gravestone. Together with the warriors I tried to make Rudy cut the talking. "That is it!" Bobby said and started fighting Rudy. This is so not good! After a short fight Rudy had Bobby in the ground. "Rudy this is no joke, that really is Bobby Wasabi!" Jack told Rudy.

Rudy finally realized it and we helped him help Bobby to his feet. "Mr. Wasabi I am so sorry for the misunderstanding, welcome to my dojo!" Rudy said innocently. "This is not your dojo, this is my dojo and you are fired!" Bobby yelled offended in Rudy's face before he headed off.

_Seaford High_

"Nice birthday present Jack, you got Rudy fired. Maybe next year you can give him a balloon and push him down the stairs," Kim said rubbing it in. She could be a little nicer sometimes! "The worst part is Bobby Wasabi's comeback movie is dead, I can say goodbye to my Hollywood dream," my brother said. You know that was selfish! "Milton that is not the worst part!" I told him.

**End of POV**

The guys watched as Rudy got lessoned in brushing turtle mouths and butts. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Rudy asked when they walked in. "We just came by to see how you're doing," Jack said. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm doing swell. Swell I tell ya," Rudy said and ran out. "Guys, this is my fault. Rudy's a third degree black belt, and now he's scrubbing turtle butt. Bobby Wasabi took away his job, and Bobby Wasabi is gonna give it back!" Jack said and high-fived Alex.

**Alex's POV**

We had just arrived at Bobby's house. The doorbell was ringing, but what's the clinging when the door isn't open-ing? See what I did there, I rhymed it! The others started talking about breaking in, while I watched my brother sneak through the gate. He got inside and opened the gate, Jerry still talking about how we'd never get in.

We walked into his house, Jerry looking like he was freaking out. "Uh oh, that's not good," I heard Kim say. I looked up to see a sign warning us about ninjas. "Oh come on, it's just one of those gag signs you buy at the car wash," Jerry said. Just then four ninjas jumped out in front of us. Wow Jerry, how wrong could you possibly be? "Jerry, I don't think it's a gag," my brother said nervous.

My brother, Jerry and Eddie all ran to the left. I ran to the right, which Kim and Jack also had done. I'm glad I took this direction! We ran as fast as our feet could bare us. We crossed a corner and hurried into a room. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. "Where are we?" I asked trying to make out the outline of different objects. "I think I found a light switch," Jack said.

Suddenly there was turned on a disco jam and we all spotted a dancing man. "This place is freaking me out!" I said shooting a look at the diamond coated toilet. "Come on, it's just average, everyday disco bathroom!" Jack said and did a dance move. I grabbed both his and Kim's arm in protest, and headed out from that place.

**End of POV**

The gang ran out of the toilet, only to be met by three ninjas. They quickly started to run away from them.

After a short run they entered the room where they were to find Bobby, and their friends. "Bobby, I've been looking for you," Jack said before he had to start fight. "Get them!" Bobby yelled as they stormed through the door. Jack grabbed Alex's hand. He lifted her up and she kicked the guys behind him. The kids kept on fighting and they soon had every ninja down. Jack noticed three more ninjas running in the doors. He ran against them and took them all down with a perfect dragon kick. Bobby was shocked.

The ninjas quickly recovered, and when the guys high-fived they were grabbed by the ninjas. "Hold it!" Bobby luckily called. "That was a perfect flying dragon kick!" he said walking over to Jack. "My grandfather taught it to me!" Jack said smiling. "Well, I can't think that your grandfather would approve of you breaking into my house!" Bobby said walking away from him. "No, but he would approve of me standing up for my sensei," Jack said and followed after Bobby. "Your sensei called me a man lady!" Bobby said hurt.

"It was an honest mistake," Jack said after a small pause. "You've got a ponytail and that thing you're wearing kinda looks like a dress," Alex said defending Rudy. "It's a caftan!" he said, "It's breathable, wrinkle free and great for those on the go days!" Bobby said explaining his dress. "Mr. Wasabi, what was the one thing that all of your movies had?" Jack asked pulling him back to the point. "Hot chicks, explosions and a sassy orangutan sidekick. "Everyone loved doctor bananas!" Jack said and the warriors all agreed to that. "But, your movies also had you, a man who live by the wasabi…"

_Back at the mall_

Bobby walked into the reptile shop, where Rudy now worked. They both walked towards each other, and hugged after Rudy getting back his job. They went out of the dojo, Bobby carrying Rudy in his arms. All of a sudden Eddie started clapping, touched by the situation and everyone joined in, except for Lonnie, which didn't like Rudy quitting the job.

**Yeah, that's is it! I know this episode actually ends with them taping the movie, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. Honestly, I started writing, but after the first or second line I gave up and deleted it, over and over again! Well, anyway I hope you liked it! You might have noticed that I for example switched the Jack and Kim fighting, lifting thing to Alex… reminding you this is a Jack/OC fic. **** Don't get me wrong, when I'm doing a Jack/OC fic! I love the latest episodes! So, hope you'll review the story! **

**I guess I'll see you in next chapter? It's your choice… but I'd be happy if you R&R'ed! So links to their clothes are on my profile, and yes… please tell my if you've got any ideas, tips or critics, wishes, must sees, guidelines, or something like that! I love working against a goal **

**Oh, and need three reviews to update new chapter! Love!  
**


	7. Tribute to Alexis

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Thank's for reviews everyone, both for chapter six and the other previous chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**I'm sorry about my last chapters. I feel like rushing through them, but I want to tell you why. I've been looking forward to posting this chapter, and I think I just wanted to get the others done, so I could share this one with you guys!** **I really hope you'll keep up reading my story and yeah… **

**Based on the actual series – this episode is original, let's call it Tribute to Alexis part 1 since there will be a part 2, and the episode will take some time to get to know Alexis a little better... **

**Alex's POV**

I opened the notebook on my desk. It's my private little notebook. A place where I can poor out every single feeling I've ever felt! A place, where no one has ever been, except for me! I opened the book and looked at the pages. I've been doing that these last days, written a couple notes at one free page, and staring at the pages, bringing back memories. The good memories which make me want to read more, and the bad which makes me want to rip out pages in the book. Today, was time to put my small notes together in yet another song.

I have written plenty of songs in my book. That's mostly what I've used it for. The pages are filled with a couple of notes, and thons of lyrics. There are short phrases and complete songs. For example my first one, about the pain from all the bullying. It was so much easier to express myself with something I loved, music!

_FOREVER AND ALWAYS_

_I'm walking down the stairs when people start looking_

_- They're looking at me - _

_I look away because I don't want them see_

_The pain I hide_

_My lack of pride_

_With my friends I'm fine_

_But I wish that it was mine_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

_I'm entering a room and people start talking_

_- But they're not talking to me - _

_I sit down afraid of what they say _

_It's like they don't care_

_Think that I can't hear _

_I wish it'd just end_

_I hope you regret_

_But sorry I cannot forget_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

_The scars aren't healed_

_Just hid, not to be reviled _

_I hope they'll go away_

_There's nothing more to say_

_But with or without_

_I'll stand up and fight_

_Because my heart is for good_

_For good for everyone_

_As long as I'm strong_

_Nothing can go wrong _

_In the end_

_When I stand_

_I'll sing_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

_It's hard to believe when everything's against you_

_- But I've still got some hope – _

_I listen to songs cheering me up_

_Like they're custom-made_

_Like they're made for me_

_Wish I didn't need_

_Songs like this to help me heal_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

_The scars aren't healed_

_Just hid, not to be reviled _

_I hope they'll go away_

_There's nothing more to say_

_But with or without_

_I'll stand up fight_

_Forever and always_

_From the beginning to the end_

_Please just be my friend_

_Hated, young castaways_

_That's how you make us feel_

_Yes the pain is real_

Yes, that was my first song, my first help through the days. If I was sad or upset, I'd always sing through this song and make different dance choreography based on how bad it was. Well, that song I was writing, yes, back to the song. These last days, things have been better, but not better. Am I talking in codes? With my friends life is great; it's just too bad that my friends aren't the problem! I don't know why people have it against me! I know I used to be more of a nerd, but not in the way I dressed and elsewhere acted, I guess. I wear normal clothes, I have a personality which doesn't drive people away, I have other hobbies than just school…

Well, ever since I started school, I guess I was proclaimed the loser, the geek, a nerd, a nothing. My notebook blurred away in my vision. Things were blurry and I couldn't see for real, tears were swelling up in my eyes. I quickly dried them off. I guess it's a good time to start writing since I'm crying!

_STARING AT THE PAGES_

_I'm sitting down, I'm standing up_

_What the heck it doesn't matter_

_From any angle that I look_

_The pieces seem to shatter_

_All the chances that I took_

_It never really add up_

_I'm staring at the pages in my book_

_They're nothing but a mess to me _

_Cause my eyes are so dang darn teary_

_I'm reminded of the good and bad_

_It's making me go super mad_

_Every time a smile grows on my face_

_It's pulled right off by a stupid phrase_

_Reminding me about what they said_

_I'm crying loud, I'm crying calm_

_See that dark cloud_

– _Please still my storm – _

_I want it erased from my realm_

_I wish sun for a rainbow_

_For my happiness to grow_

_Impossible wish_

_I'm staring at the pages in my book_

_They're nothing but a mess to me _

_Cause my eyes are so dang darn teary_

_I'm reminded of good and bad_

_It's making me go super mad_

_Every time a smile grows on my face_

_It's pulled right off by a stupid phrase_

_Reminding me about what they said_

_I'm staring at the pages in my book_

_They're nothing but a mess to me _

_Cause my eyes are so dang darn teary_

_I'm reminded of good and bad_

_It's making me go super mad_

_Every time a smile grows on my face_

_It's pulled right off by a stupid phrase_

_Reminding me about what they said_

_I'm sitting down, I'm standing up_

_What the heck it doesn't matter_

_From any angle that I look_

_The pieces seem to shatter_

_All the chances that I took_

_It never add up_

_I'm staring at the pages in my book_

_They're nothing but a mess to me _

_Cause my eyes are so dang darn teary_

_I'm reminded of good and bad_

_It's making me go super mad_

_Every time a smile grows on my face_

_It's pulled right off by a stupid phrase_

_Reminding me about what they said_

_Every time a smile grows on my face_

_It's pulled right off by a stupid phrase_

_Reminding me about what they said_

_I'm staring at the pages_

_I'm staring at the pages _

_The pages of my book_

_I'm staring at the letters_

_The letters in my book_

_Yes, I'm staring at the pages in my book_

_While I'm looking at the letters_

_Reminding me about what they said_

I wiped a tear from my eye. I didn't give it time to reach my cheeks. I felt weak crying, but it's something I've done so many times that I don't care anymore. All the face to face crap, all the cyber bullying, and the physical bullying, it's some of the deepest wounds you can get! Not physical beating, but just knocking over my books, hiding or stealing my classes, trashing my clothes, my locker… How I could walk out of a room and everything was OK, and enter it, to find my stuff broken on the ground.

What I can't understand is how I ended up the victim. Why did they choose me? I turned the page in my notebook. Oh yes, that's right, I had braces. I guess people look at braces and glasses as the only combination a geek consists of. I sat down in my bed. I placed my feet under the covers and let myself fall down. My bed was very bouncy. While looking up into the roof, my vision of the circle shaped lamp, blurred. Once more my tears took over. This time, I didn't bother dry them away, I just let them slid down my cheeks.

My phone vibrated. I reached down my pocket and grabbed the phone. I looked at the text, it was from Jack. Jack, a good reason to wake up! He is one of my best friends, never judging me, never mean to me always supportive! Just as most of my other friends, Jerry, Kim, Eddie and Milton, my best ones. I have some other friends, but none of them means as much as these mean to me. "Hi Alex, w'r headng fr FP, wnt 2 cm? B thr 6, tll Milton! 3" it read. Haha and a heart at the end. Jack and I had this text sincere thing. I wrote him a penguin _(") _and he wrote me a heart 3. He says it's because he don't know any signs, except for smiley's, but hearts. But I still tease him and tell him it's because he is just so fond of me.

"KK, mt U thr!" I texted back and got out from the covers. I jogged over to Milton's room and told him we were going to Falafel Phil's. I hurried back into my room. I changed from my super lazy clothes into something more stylish_(Link's on my profile)_, and grabbed a bag. I put my notebook, mobile, wallet, keys and a pen into my bag and walked to the door. Milton was already ready. I put on my shoes and we headed for the mall.

_Falafel Phil's_

We walked into Falafel Phil's. We were five minutes early. Milton and I sat down at a table waiting for the other guys. I pulled up my notebook and placed it on the table, while trying to find my pen. I found my pen, and was about to grab my book, when I realized it wasn't there. I looked around, to see my friends had arrived. "Jack, give back my book!" I yelled trying to take it from him. "No way," he smirked. He started reading, "Forever and always," he said. He didn't get to read more, because I snatched the book from him. "Never, ever, ever, ever-ever, ever, ever, take my book!" I snapped angrily. "Ok, sorry," he threw his hands up into the air.

"You guys wanna know something?" Kim asked. We all nodded excited, by the sound of her voice, this was good. "I'm participating in the Seaford Idols at our school," she squeaked. "Ok," the boys answered. "You are? What song are you gonna sing? What are you wearing?" I started out. "Well, here's the deal, I'm going to sing, but I have to write a song, but I suck at writing them," Kim admitted. "Oh, that's terrible," I comforted. "That's no problem, Alex writes songs!" Milton exclaimed. "You do?" Kim asked spotting hope in the tunnel. "No, I do not," I lied. "Come on, your book is full of them!" Milton said motioning to my notebook. I looked from the notebook, to Milton and at the notebook again. "How did you know about that?" I asked with a death glare in my eyes. "Uh, lucky guess," he stammered. "Well, that's great!" Kim exclaimed. "You could write my song!" "I don't know Kim," I said, I have never written a song which wasn't about my personal feelings before. "You can do it!" she said, begging me.

"Alright, I'll try," I said, giving in after quite a time with puppy eyes staring at me. "What's it gonna be about? You have a name? How do you want the melody? What songs do you like to sing?" I asked different questions and Kim filled in the answers. I wrote it down in my notebook. "When do you need the song?" I asked. "It's on Friday," Kim answered. "So, basically I've got today to write it, if you're gonna learn the lyrics by heart," I said, but I made it sound like more of a question. Kim nodded, giving me an expression asking me if I could do it. I nodded, "But, I better start writing!" I said and left the others, I mean she needs the song in two days! I can write songs quite fast, but I haven't tried under pressure. I walked into the dojo, maybe it would give me some inspiration…

_It took a glance before I knew_

_That you weren't like the rest_

_It took a word and I understood_

_That you weren't after hurting people_

_You weren't after hurting people_

_-oh no-_

_Nothing compares to you_

_No matter what you do_

_Nothing can compare_

_But you don't really care_

_Cause you don't need us to tell you_

_You don't need us to praise you_

_Cause nothing can compare_

This is what I have written till know, probably a chorus and a verse. After I finished the last sentence I was cursed with writers block. Not a word, not a rhyme, not a phrase, nothing, yes nothing came to me. "How are you doing?" someone asked. You expect me to tell you I jumped in my seat and I turned around scared as a chicken, but no, I'm not easily scared! "Hey Jack!" I said not turning around, because I recognized his voice. "I'm doing ok, I guess," I answered. He sat down looking innocent. "Can I see?" he asked me carefully, probably because he got his fair share when he took my book. I looked from him to the book. "I'll read you what I've got," I said because I didn't want him to look at the other pages in the book. He nodded and I started reading.

"It took a glance before I knew

That you weren't like the rest

It took a word and I understood

That you weren't after hurting people

You weren't after hurting people

-oh no-

Nothing compares to you

No matter what you do

Nothing can compare

But you don't really care

Cause you don't need us to tell you

You don't need us to praise you

Cause nothing can compare,"

Jack smiled, "You're great!" "Thanks," I said closing my book and playing with my pen. "But I don't know what to write next…" I frowned. "You're starting a new verse or what?" Jack asked me. I nodded simply and opened my book again. "It took a smile and I was lost…" Jack faded in the end, "my very first starstruck." "Wait, what did you say? Say it again!" I exclaimed looking at the apparent lyrics. "I took a smile and I was lost, my very first starstruck?" Jack said, but made it sound more like a question. "Yes, yes, that's good!" I said and wrote it down. "You took a step and I realized, that you were the only one for me, the only one for me…?" I asked for Jack's opinion. He nodded, and I added the next lines to my song.

_INCOMPARABLE_

_It took a glance before I knew_

_That you weren't like the rest_

_It took a word and I understood_

_That you weren't after hurting people_

_You weren't after hurting people_

_-oh no-_

_Nothing compares to you_

_No matter what you do_

_Nothing can compare_

_But you don't really care_

_Cause you don't need us to tell you_

_You don't need us to praise you_

_Cause nothing can compare_

_It took a smile and I was lost_

_My very first starstruck_

_You took a step and I realized_

_That you were the only one for me_

_The only one for me_

_-oh oh-_

_Nothing compares to you_

_No matter what you do_

_Nothing can compare_

_But you don't really care_

_Cause you don't need us to tell you_

_You don't need us to praise you_

_Cause nothing can compare_

_Yes, you're incomparable_

_So adorable_

_Nothing like I've ever seen_

_Every girl's perfect dream_

_You complete it_

_You can beat it_

_You're my very first real love_

_All the feelings - I can't control_

_You pulled them out of a peaceful soul_

_You're what I want_

_And you're what I need_

_You're special baby_

_I hope you'll see_

_Because nothing can compare_

_But you don't really care_

_Cause you don't need us to tell you_

_You don't need us to praise you_

_Cause nothing can compare_

_Cause you don't need us to tell you_

_You don't need us to praise you_

_Cause nothing can compare_

_You're incomparable_

After a little while Jack and I had made the lyrics. I had no idea that Jack you know…could write songs. "Jack – the songwriter…" I said visualizing it in the air in front of us. "…Or something else…" Jack said doing the same hand motion I had just done. "But I mean it, you're really good," I said and looked over the lyrics one more time. "Yeah, I am pretty talented," Jack said with his usual cockiness. Yes, maybe he is, but I'm not giving it to him that easy… "Whatever makes you sleep at night," I said patting his shoulder in sarcastic support. "Ha-ha-ha…" Jack laughed sarcastically. Well, actually he more said it, it wasn't like laughing at all, yeah – we've all done it! "Well, maybe we should tell Kim…" I said while standing up.

Jack and I hurried over to Phil's hoping the guys were still there. "How's it going?" Kim asked. Yeah…they were still here! "Finished!" I waved my book in the air – notably my book was closed of course! Kim lifted an eyebrow. "And guess who helped me; a-tada!" I announced, bowing while motioning at Jack. Haha, Kim just lifted her other eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. "Have some faith sister!" I said found the page of the song. "Let me hear it!" Kim squealed grabbing the book away from me. "Do not touch my book," I said snatching it away from her as well. "Alright, just let me hear it!" Kim said and placed her hands back in her lap. I looked around staring at the people around us. There were quite a lot of them, and I hate performing in front of crowds.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

I dragged Kim with me into the dojo. Lucky for me she didn't protest... because she is very strong! She sat down at the stacked mats outside Rudy's office, waiting for me to sing. I looked at the lyrics and started to sing.

"It took a glance before I knew

That you weren't like the rest

It took a word and I understood

That you weren't after hurting people

You weren't after hurting people

-oh no-

Nothing compares to you

No matter what you do

Nothing can compare

But you don't really care

Cause you don't need us to tell you

You don't need us to praise you

Cause nothing can compare

It took a smile and I was lost

My very first starstruck

You took a step and I realized

That you were the only one for me

The only one for me

-oh oh-

Nothing compares to you

No matter what you do

Nothing can compare

But you don't really care

Cause you don't need us to tell you

You don't need us to praise you

Cause nothing can compare

Yes, you're incomparable

So adorable

Nothing like I've ever seen

Every girl's perfect dream

You complete it

You can beat it

You're my very first real love

All the feelings I can't control

You pulled them out of a peaceful soul

You're what I want

And you're what I need

You're special baby

I hope you'll see

Because nothing can compare

But you don't really care

Cause you don't need us to tell you

You don't need us to praise you

Cause nothing can compare

Cause you don't need us to tell you

You don't need us to praise you

Cause nothing can compare

You're incomparable"

"The song is called incomparable, if you didn't guess it," I said waiting for her to give me my feedback. I heard some clapping hands behind me, and my legs started shaking. I turned around; it was just Milton and Jack…! "I love it!" Kim exclaimed. She probably jumped down from the mats meanwhile, because when I turned around she was standing on the ground. "Good," I said and smiled. "Can I take a look at it…?" Kim asked closing in on my book. "NO!" I pulled it away from her…oh didn't think of that, she has to read it! "…I mean, I'll write a copy for you," I said and smiled my million dollar smile. "Alright..." Kim chuckled, "Just bring it to school tomorrow…?" I nodded.

_At Milton and Alex's house_

"Milton, wake up!" I do that every morning. When I walk past his room, on my way to the bathroom, I bang on his door. I got changed and walked back into my room. I found the song lyrics, and grabbed hold of things I needed: my books, schoolbag, phone and my notebook – I bring it everywhere!

As soon as I reached school, I went to my locker. While finding the books I needed for first class, Kim came over to me. "So… have you got the song?" she asked me in a sing sangy voice. I nodded and pulled the lyrics out, "Here you go," I said and smiled. "Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me…" Kim exclaimed probably humming the song in her head. I can't wait to see Kim in the Idols, I've never really heard her sing… only seen her poor dancing.

Tonight I'm going over to Kim's place, so Milton's gonna have the rest of the guys over at our place. It's kinda risky for me to let him, when I'm not home, because I don't know if they'll mess around in my room!

**Milton's POV**

Tonight Jerry, Eddie and Jack will come over. I've planned a crazy game of… oh, here they are! I jogged to the door and opened it. All of them were here, let's get this party started!

"Hi guys," Alex came downstairs. She was wearing her girl's night at Kim's place clothes, equal's very relaxed ckothes. Hmm… girls are so strange! "Hey Alex," the guys said. "See you guys tomorrow, I'm heading for Kim's," she said and was about to open the door. "Just stay away from my room and my stuff!" Alex warned and walked out.

"So, who wants to play French Horn Hero?" I asked holding up the cover. "What about crashing Alex's room?" Jerry asked with an excited grin on his face. "No, she told us not to," I said. "Oh come on Milton, I wanna see if she hides something!" Jerry argued.

**Alex's POV**

I was half ways over to Kim, when I realized something. I left my notebook behind, at home, in the house, with all the boys… I turned on my heels and jogged back home. *hiss* I am certainly glad I did! Guess who I saw when I ran towards my room. Milton was outside, you know, randomly standing there. "You went into my room!?" I yelled pushing him aside. When I came into the room I heard Jerry. "I found it!" he yelled reaching my notebook into the air. "You found what?" I asked with a break between every word. He quickly hid the book behind his back. "Nothing!" he yelled trying to sound innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Jerry, I saw you hide it behind your back!" I said and turned him around. He didn't have the book! Oh, I haven't got time for this! "Where did you…Jack, give it back!" I demanded holding out my hand. Haha, I couldn't help but giggle. You ask why, Jack rhymes with back, that's all… "I haven't got it!" he said. "I know it," I tried to keep calm, but no one is allowed to see my book! "What?" he pitched his voice, you know, the way everyone does when they hide something… I rolled my eyes at him. "Why did you have to go into my room, when I told you not to?" I asked looking around at the boys. "Staring at the pages," I heard from behind me. What's the problem with boys? I spun around and snatched the book away from him. "Excuse me, I have to go!" I said while glaring at the guys. I stomped out not letting them off my site. I walked downstairs, but none of the guys did, matter of fact I didn't hear any footprints, which means – still in my room. "And get out of my room!" I yelled. As I walked out the door I heard them running downstairs. Alex 1 boys 0! I hurried over to Kim's, since I was going to help her practice for the Seaford Idols.

**End of POV**

Finally Friday night. The Seaford Idols was about to start, and Kim was ready to perform. Her performance was first out. After her name was called she walked out on stage. She glanced over the crowd for her friends. When she found them her eyes fixed and the music kicked on.

Kim sang the song, and the crowd cheered. Not unexpected as Kim had a beautiful voice!

"And the first place goes to… Kim Crawford!" the host announced. All the audience cheered, and the wasabi warriors – loudest of them all!

**I know the end wasn't the best, and I apologize. But hey, at least Kim won… I spent a lot of time trying to figure how to end the story, it never turned out perfect though.  
**

**Oh, and next chapter Alex will actually change a bit...  
**

**What do you think about the songs to Alex? Good or bad? I'm sorry you can't hear the melody, but if you're like me, you make up your own. :)  
**

**See you in next chapter? It's up to you, but I'll be there if i get two reviews! ;)**


	8. Tribute to Alexis part 2

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Before we go on with the story, I just wanna say thank you to grapejuive101 for giving me some inspiration, and if you wanna see more of what she has inspired me to, well you better keep on reading my story! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or it's characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series – this episode is based on "All the Wrong Moves," so here we go, Tribute to Alexis part 2**

**Seaford High**

Eddie, Milton, Kim, Jack and Alex were sitting in the cafeteria. Jerry came running over carrying his speaker and his IPod. "Guys, I got the opportunity of a lifetime," he said putting the speaker down at the table. "We're gonna be rich!" he said smiling from ear to ear. "For the last time, your mom's car has a leak, there's no oil under your house!" Milton exclaimed apparently for the last time. "No, I signed us up for the battle of the dance crew's competition at the mall, check it," Jerry said showing them the poster. "Wow, first price wins a thousand dollars," Kim said impressed. "This isn't just about the money! I've always loved dancing, you know when I was a baby my mom hung a disco ball over my crib," Jerry said smirking. "Did it ever fall on your head?" Jack asked laughing as he stood up. "Did what, ever fall on my head?" Jerry asked confused. "Jerry, that sounds great, but we're not a dance crew," Eddie said doubting this thing. "I have the skills, and I'll teach you the moves," Jerry said smoothing everything out. "And if we work hard, we can win this together. Now what do you say?" he added excitingly. "I'm in," "Ok," "Sounds good," they answered, but not Alex. "I can't!" she said and looked guilty for saying no to Jerry. "Come on why not? I'll teach you what you need," Jerry said hoping she would join. "Eh, I… I just don't think I can do it," she said nervous.

Many pretty pleases later they had persuaded her, more forced her, but what difference does it make? Now she sat in Falafel Phil's together with Jack and Jerry. "Is it just me or are these Falafel balls greasier than usual?" Jack asked squishing one. "Nah, that looks about right," Jerry answered careless. "Tell me again, why are we eating at this place?" Alex asked looking strangely at the food.

"Hello check it out, that's Dan Brannon. He's the best dancer at our school," Jerry said motioning to a guy dancing in front of a girl, "They call him Smooth," Jerry said in admiration. "Because he's got great dance moves?" Jack asked. "And his skin's crazy soft. Dude we're talking velvet!" Jerry answered. "That's just strange," Alex chuckled.

"Hey Jerry, Alex," Dan said and winked at Alex, the boys rolled their eyes. "Jack," Jack said when Dan looked at him not knowing his name. "Ehh," was Dan's only answer, and he started talking to Jerry. "I heard you karate clowns signed up for the dance contest, you know my crew the Stepbrothers win every year," he informed the present warriors. "Yeah I know. Just because you win every year doesn't mean other people shouldn't try," Jerry said. "Yeah, it kinda does," Dan said smirking, leaving Jerry confused. "See, I suggest you leave the dancing to us and stay in your little karate club!" "You know we're not just a karate club, we also offer free counseling to people with bad nicknames. You should come by and see us, Smooth…" Jack slap commented.

Dan looked peeved and walked back to their table. "You guys are just gonna embarrass yourselves. You might have some moves, but can you move, like Smooth?" he asked and did a step combination, showing off. He walked out, pleased with his 'show'. "Man, that was so cool," Alex admired his move and you could see Jack rolling his eyes. Smooth winked at Alex again, hearing her comment. "Yo, I can move like Smooth, it's just the split. I can do a split, check it," Jerry said and copied Smooth. "Dude I think your pants just ripped," Jack said and laughed together with Alex. "That wasn't my pants…" Jerry said making the others grimace.

**Alex's POV**

I sat in the dojo waiting for Kim to come back. "Alright now let's run the whole thing from the top. Now where did Kim go?" he asked realizing she wasn't here. "She wanted to change into her dance gear," Jack said looking over to the locker rooms, whatever that means. "Ok, let's do this!" Kim yelled coming out with 80's clothes trying to dance, I believe. We all looked at her strangely, considering her clothes, and the running she just did, no one can blame us! "What? This is a dancer's dress," Kim said matter-of-factly. "Maybe in the 80's and Poland," Milton said. I mean come on, even Milton saw it! "Alex, you tell 'em!" Kim said wanting me to back her up. "Well… you know you might find it in Switzerland too," I said and smiled innocently while Kim rolled her eyes at me. "Come on guys, we've got a lot of work to do! You ready?" Jerry asked us. "Yeah!" we all nodded, or they all nodded, I told Jerry I wanted to watch it first. "I can't hear you!" Jerry said rising the mood. Well he tried to! "Really? Cause that was pretty loud. I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME HEARING LOSS!" Milton informed him totally not getting the point, while I rolled my eyes. Jerry turned on the music and I watched.

I started out sitting on the bench, I still did, but I'll tell you I wanna be rolling on the floor laughing right now! "Wow, wow, wow!" Jerry said and turned off the music after yelling something in Spanish. I taught you guys this," Jerry did a wave through his arms and a ripple with his upper body, "You guys are doing this," Jerry said annoyed doing some strange dance moves. "Come on guys, don't you have any dancing experience at all?" Jerry questioned them. "Well eh; I have my own victory dance I do every time I win a match, ready?" Jack asked and did his victory dance. Wow, that was so not cool, but it was kinda funny! "If that's your victory dance I'm gonna start rooting against you," Jerry said obviously with the same impression I got. "It's been a while since I danced on stage but… I think I'm just as good now as I was then," Kim said sitting down next to me.

Kim looked up at us, like she had… I don't know how to describe it, but it wasn't her proudest moment! "Milton tell me there's a dancer hiding in there, somewhere!" Jerry begged. "Oh believe you me, I have busted many a move," Milton said and I think he thinks about the same I think. He kicked a shoe into an old man's mouth. "Eddie please, give me some good news here," Jerry begged our friend. "Well, I did go to miss King's dance academy," Eddie said smiling and raising his eyebrows looking into the air. He must have some memories! "Alex is a good da…" Milton was about to say something, but I cut him off by sending a death glare. "This isn't working! Come on guys this is important to me, you've gotta start trying," Jerry said probably forgetting any chance of victory. "Wow… we're trying," Jack said. The others agreed. "Maybe we should just take a break," Eddie said and started walking out.

Jerry told the guys how he felt when he was dancing. His head's empty, he just feels the dance coming to him. He doesn't have to think, he does it because he loves it. I was about to say something, that I was ready to dance, to cheer him up. Of course Kim was before me, and offended him real bad. The words she said, I could've said them too, but not under those circumstances, I think. Jerry was talking about something he loved here! The other guys walked out. "Is dancing really this hard?" Jerry asked upset over the guys.

"No it's not," I said standing up. "Wait, are you saying you can dance?" Jerry asked me. I nodded slowly. "Man, that's awesome, show me what you can do," Jerry said getting all high. "I, I have stage fright," I said not really proud of it. "It's just me," Jerry said pointing at himself. "I, I'll try…" I said nervously walking onto the mat after taking of my glasses. He turned on some music and I started dancing. I could do it

… in front of Jerry. I couldn't do it in the competition though! "You're great!" Jerry said surprised. "Thanks," I said and we did a handshake.

Jerry had showed me his move 'the Jerry' and was now teaching it to me. We were dancing through it when I saw Smooth leaning against a pole in the dojo, immediately my legs felt weaker and I stopped dancing. "Smooth," Jerry said noticing him too. "That was a pretty crazy move you guys just did," Smooth walked closer. Jerry explained to Smooth why and how he had made the name for his move, and well, let's just say it didn't take a genius to come up with it!

The three of us walked over to Falafel Phil's. We sat down at a table and Smooth made an offer. He told us that dancing with the warriors was a joke, pretty much, and then he asked us if we were the best students in the dojo. Well, Jerry's not, I'm not, but I'm not bad! Anyway he told us that he was giving us a shot to be the best at something… because he offered us a spot in the stepbrothers. "You in?" Smooth asked. "Yeah…" "No!" Well that can't be good. I was quick to say no, I mean I didn't even really wanna dance with our crew! As I declined, Jerry was in. "Jerry, what are you doing?" I yelled in a whispery voice. "I guess I'm joining the Stepbrothers," he answered and shook Smooth's hand. Man, what are you doing, porridge brain? "Jerry, you can't!" I said taking his arm, but he just shook Smooth's hand anyway. "Wow, even your hands are smooth, dude what's your secret?" Jerry asked Smooth rubbing his hands. Ok, so I am in no way giving in or feeling temptation to join the Stepbrothers, but man I really wanna feel the velvet hands! "I make my own coco butter," Smooth said and took back his hand from Jerry. "Alex, my offer is still here," Smooth said reaching me hand. I looked at it, "I'm not joining your crew, but can I feel your hands?" I asked not able to hold it back. He thought for a second then nodded. I quickly rubbed his hand; I'd say it's more like velour, before I walked out from Phil's annoyed in Jerry.

A little later I saw the guys walking out of the dojo. I decided to train on my dancing; it's a long time since I've been dancing outside my room! You know if you don't count when I danced with Jerry a little while ago. "Alex? You dance?" it was Jack's voice. "No I don't!" I yelled quickly. "Well I just saw you, and you were great!" Jack told me. I mean, thanks man, but I don't need more people knowing I dance! "You must have imagined it," I said nervous. "No, I didn't," Jack said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

These guys a very persuasive! I didn't wanna dance in the first place, and I didn't wanna tell Jack I had stage fright either! But here I am, babbling about it, "I have stage fright Jack," I said sitting down. "Come on, that's alright," Jack said sitting down next to me. "Well sometimes it is, sometimes it's not!" I said motioning to the competition. "You can do it," he said. "No Jack, I can't! Last time I stood on a stage I humiliated myself. I'm not doing it again!" I almost yelled. "You shouldn't care about that anymore. Milton told me it was in fifth grade, you even go to a different school now," Jack told me. I froze in my seat. "Milton told you what?" I asked not sure if I should trust my brother with more information, he told him! "Why'd he tell you?" I asked really curious, yet angry. "I asked," he said nonchalant. "You asked? Well, why'd you ask?" I asked calming down. Yelling will get you nowhere!

Ok, so Jack didn't just randomly ask. It had gotten up that I didn't like big crowds, and Milton had answered. I promised Jack to try and do this but, I can't promise anything! The other guys entered the dojo; I guess this is a good time to tell them what Jerry did. "Ehm, guys, I don't wanna ruin your dancing joy, but Jerry and I was offered a spot in the Stepbrothers… and Jerry took it," I said looking down, not wanting to tell on him, but this was kinda important. "He, what?" everyone exclaimed shocked and mad I guess. But they have all rights to be. "I can't believe it," Kim said up upset. I guess she didn't like Jerry bailing on his friends either. We all walked over to Falafel Phil's again, where I had seen him last. There he was, with Smooth. "Jerry, what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I guess you heard it, Jerry's a part of my crew now. He wants to dance with the best!" Smooth said answering instead of Jerry. "Seriously, that's why you're totally bailing on us?" Kim asked Jerry in disbelief.

"Yeah, it is true. Smooth's a great dancer, and it's my only shot to be a part of a winning crew!" Jerry said offending us all. "So you would rather win, than be with your friends?" Kim asked him surprised in his answer, in a bad way. "Look it's not about winning, this guy also makes his own coco butter," Jerry said nonchalantly. "Sorry girls, but that's life," Smooth said and placed a hand on mine and Kim's shoulder. The two of them both walked out and I can't help wanting to twist off his dancing legs. "Wow, his skin was soft," Kim said feeling her shoulder, where Smooth had touched her. "Yeah, I know!" I said thinking of when I first felt his velour, or velvet hands. We looked around us and all the boys were rolling their eyes.

**End of POV**

Jerry sat in Falafel Phil's by himself drinking a smoothie. Just then the rest of the gang walked in. "Well, isn't it eggs Benedict?" Eddie asked. _(I don't really know what Eddie says!) _"You mean Benedict Arnold?" Milton asked looking at Eddie confused. "No, I don't think I do," Eddie said doubting himself a bit. "Shouldn't you be practicing with your new smooth dance friends?" Jack asked mad at Jerry. "They're not my friends, they just used me to steal my move," Jerry said upset. "They stole the Jerry?" Alex asked knowing how cool that move looked. "Yeah, and it's not called the Jerry anymore, it's called the Smooth. He just named it after himself, zero imagination!" Jerry said hopelessly.

The guys all looked at each other - Jerry named it "The Jerry" aka after himself! "Jerry, you got us all excited about this dance thing, we said we were gonna do it together, and then you bailed on us!" Jack said disappointed in his friend. Jerry stood up, "Look, I'm never gonna be great at karate, or a great school person," He started, "Student," Milton corrected. "Whatever, dancing's the one thing I'm really good at, and I just wanted everyone to see that, but you guys are my friends and I shouldn't have walked down on you," Jerry admitted. "So, I'm sorry," he said and started walking. Jack and Alex exchanged looks. "Jerry wait, if you still wanna be in the contest we'll be your crew," Jack told Jerry. "Really? You guys are awesome!" Jerry said and started smiling. "Not at dancing we still stink," Milton said kind of ruining the moment. "Will you excuse me please, I'm on a date," Joan exclaimed and stormed out with her pocket ninja. Jack looked away strangely after the ninja bumped into him, when Joan stormed out.

**Alex's POV**

I can't do this! I'm freaking out and I'm only in the locker rooms in the dojo. I can't see the crowd, only Kim is watching me, we're not there yet! I shouldn't be nervous right now. Why am I nervous? We're heading over in ten minutes. I've gotta tell 'em. I ran out the door, when my pants got stuck in the door. I pulled… too much, I now had one short leg, you know my pants! "Jack, I can't do it!" I told him, when I saw him coming out from the guy's locker room. You know, I remember him being good at pep talks! "It's gonna be ok! But what happened to your pants?" he asked looking at the ripped leg. "I freaked out, and walked out, I slammed the door, and it got stuck, and I can't do it, I'm gonna explode!" I yelled holding onto his collar. "Come on, use this!" Jack said and handing me something. I let go of his collar and looked in his hand. He was holding a mask, a mask! He's a genius; no one will know who I am! I love him! You know… as a friend…

I hurried into the locker room again. I took off my glasses and put on some contacts. Yeah I use contacts, but it's so much easier with glasses! I removed my elastic, fluffing my hair down. I held the mask in front of my face; you couldn't tell it was me! I bent down and tied the mask under my hair. I was about to walk out when I looked down, my pants were still ripped. My left hand held on tight to the leg and the right ripped of an equal part. That was better!

I walked out into the main part of the dojo to see the guys studying me. "Girl, what it do?" Jerry asked dancing over. I grabbed his arm, spun him around me and flipped him onto the mat. "Alex?" Eddie asked and squinted his eyes. "Yes, it's me!" I said confused, is it that hard to recognize me? "Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and started walking, "Are you coming?" I asked opening the door. "Yeah," they all said and jogged over.

We stood with the doors watching the stepbrothers dancing, they were awesomely good! "Wow! How about that? Come on people, give it up for the stepbrothers!" the girl working the mike yelled. The crowd cheered loud and…the crowd. My legs are starting to shake again. Come on Alexis Annabelle Krupnik, man up! No one knows who you are! "Did you see that last move? That was crazy, and how do you come up with something like that?" she asked. "By stealing it!" Jerry yelled angry. "Yeah!" we all yelled supporting Jerry. "Now let's give up for the last act of the competition, the Wasabi Warriors!" she yelled doing some wannabe karate.

At first we did some basic karate moves. Jack did his thing, with this psyche routine and it was time for some real dancing. The other guys did some background karate/dance moves, while Jerry and I started dancing. I can't believe I'm dancing in front of a crowd! We did this awesome dance routine (If you ask me) I did a reverse somersault, leaving the stage to Jerry. He did his awesome new move and we all finished by yelling wasabi! "Wow, that was awesome! I have the judge's results; the winner of the trophy and the thousand dollar prize is… the Wasabi Warriors!" she yelled, and we started cheering like maniacs, at least I did in my head! "Hey, karate club! They cheated!" the stepbrothers yelled running up on stage. "What?" we all exclaimed. I felt my legs go week again. "Excuse me, but how are they cheating?" the girl asked them. "Her, how do we know she isn't a professional dancer, why is she wearing a mask?" they asked pointing at, you guessed it, me! My hand grabbed Jack when I felt my legs weaker than ever. "Alright? You must remove your mask, or we'll have to give away the prize!" she said. My team all looked at me, I had to tell em. "Come on, she don't have to!" Jack yelled and put an arm around me. "Yes, I'm sorry, but it isn't a big deal right?" the girl said, and I know I had to remove my mask.

"Ok, just let me ask you? Is this girl a great dancer?" Jack asked the crowd. They all cheered. "Who wants to see her under the mask?" he asked and the crowd cheered really loud. Jack stepped in front of me and looked into the visible part of my eyes, "Can I?" he asked putting his hands behind my neck ready to untie the mask. I nodded slightly and felt the mask loosen. Jack removed the mask and Smooth was shocked were he stood. In your face Smooth! "Alex?" I heard some voices ask. I looked around and I just realized something, my stage fright…. No more!

**Finished! Did you like it? I hope you liked it, at least I liked it! I'll get a link to their clothes on my profile... :) So this was like a new beginning for Alex and two reviews and I'll see you in my next chapter…**


	9. Ricky Weaver

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**I wanna thank grapejuice101 for a lot of help. She has been very helpful and made me clear up my mind about different things, but I can't tell you now… you'll have to wait for the next chapters and find out! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Seaford High**

Kim was standing with her locker, while the other warriors walked down the stairs at their school. "Yo, I can't handle health class anymore," Jerry told the others. "I take that class, when they showed us the video about the whale that gave birth to a baby; I almost gave birth to my lunch," Jack said disgusted. "That boys, is why I don't take health class," Alex said shaking her head. "Grace asked me to be her health class partner, we had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby," Jerry said annoyed. "How's that working out?" Alex asked not liking Grace. "I couldn't take the pressure, this morning I snapped, fried up our baby and ate it!" Jerry said annoyed over himself. "Wow, you'll sure turn out a great dad," Alex said sarcastically flipping her hair. Yeah, maybe I didn't tell you? Alex started using contacts and wearing her hair loose after the dance competition!

"Big news everyone, big news!" the principal announced turning a corner. "Thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford our school has won a concert from international, mega pop star; Ricky Weaver!" he said quickly before heading out again. "I can't believe I won!" Kim said excited. "I can't believe you're into Ricky Weaver," Alex said as she walked over. "I'm not even sure who he is!" Kim lied trying to defend herself. "Really Kim, cause your locker's a huge fan!" Grace said and opened Kim's locker. The warriors started laughing and Kim had thug war with Grace. She finally got her locker closed, "Fine, I love him! I downloaded all his music, and now I'm gonna meet him!" Kim yelled, "Ricky!" her voice was now high pitched as she tip-toed away. "I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is," Jack said watching her running down the hall. "You don't say," Alex teased.

"I like your new look," Grace told Alex. Alex was shocked, the girl who always bullied her, gave her a compliment? "Thanks," she said not sure if Grace meant it. "Jerry we have health class next period, where's our baby?" Grace asked walking over to Jerry. He looked nervous. There came a burp and he was off to the other side of the school. Grace was left confused.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

Most of the warriors were training. Kim hadn't arrived yet. Speaking about the sun, Kim came waddling into the dojo. "Hi, eh, who knows Grace he could part his hair on the left or the right, that's just what makes Ricky, Ricky," Kim said talking in her phone. "I can't believe because of you that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school," Jack said annoyed. "Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous at Ricky," Kim said. "What, I'm, I'm not jealous!" Jack said defending himself. "Mhmm!" Kim said before she turned to Alex. "So, Alex, since I won the contest I'm allowed to bring a friend to meet Ricky… and you have to come," Kim told her. "Well, Alright!" Alex answered and smiled. Kim walked into the changing rooms after once again mhmm-ing at Jack who was rolling his eyes.

**Jack's POV**

"He does have a dolls head, doesn't he?" Alex asked imagining him in her head. "You couldn't back me up a little earlier?" I asked sitting down in front of her. "I just don't get what the big deal is," I said in Kim's direction. Why do they even wanna meet him at all? He's just a blondie which van sing! "Not me neither, I've got everything he does!" Jerry said and the guys walked over to the bench. "Huh, dream on," Alex said chuckling. "Hey, I do!" Jerry said offended. "You have talent, good looks and a private jet?" Eddie asked not agreeing to Jerry. "I have talent, good looks and my sister's three speed bike," Jerry said and Alex shook her head not impressed.

Rudy walked over, "You guys sound like a bunch of haters!" he said, "Back in the days I was a lead singer in a boy band!" All of us "Mhmm-ed" not believing him. "Straight up yo, I was in a tight little outfit called; Just us Guyz!" Rudy informed, but we remained indifferent. "With a Z, that's what made it cool," Rudy said trying to get our attention. "Check it!" Rudy started singing and dancing. "Kill me now!" Alex whispered as she hid her eyes in my shoulders. I had to chuckle, but I still don't get why she wants to meet Ricky if she's not even a fan of him!

"Wow just, wow," I said when Rudy finished. "I know what your secret was, you were awesome!" Milton exclaimed. "Yeah man, that was great!" Eddie said. "There's more where that came from…" Rudy had a cassette with music on it. The guys followed after him, but I stayed in the dojo. "I've gotta see this," Alex said chuckling at her sensei.

The doors opened and Ricky Weaver entered. He had two guards which followed after him. "I'm looking for Kim Crawford," he said walking in. "I know you, you're that guy! Eh, what is it?" I asked. OK, I knew his name well enough, but I just didn't feel like telling him I did. "Ricky Weaver," he told me. "That's it," I said and smiled, "I'm Jack." Alex came into the dojo again. "Hey Jack, I couldn't take it. Ten seconds and I was long gone!" Alex said walking over to me. "Hey, you're, eh…" Alex couldn't find his name either. "Ricky Weaver?" I asked. "Yeah, that's it! I'm Alex!" she said and smiled, "Wow, Kim should've been here now." "Ricky Weaver!" Kim yelled from where she stood. "Well, Kim is obviously here now," Alex said only needing to hear the squealing. "What's up Kim? Guys it's cool, wait in the limo," Ricky said as Kim came running over. "I thought I'd stop by and say 'hi' before the show," he said and took off his glasses. "Ricky you're here, you're standing in our dojo!" Kim said excited. "Yes, he is!" Alex said stating Kim's obvious fact. "You met…" Kim snapped her fingers when she didn't remember any of her friend's names, Jack and Alex just looked each other annoyed. "Kim I really loved the essay you wrote, ehm, do you know who you're bringing with you?" Ricky asked Kim. "Yeah, I'm bringing…eh, ehm," Kim said forgetting Alex's name. "Alex," Alex answered annoyed. "Yeah, that's it," Kim said immediately. "Well, if it's cool with you, I'd like to bring you and Alex up on stage tonight to dance with you," Ricky told Kim, which by the way was freaking out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes annoyed knowing that Alex would dance with that doll head.

**End of POV**

"I'm gonna be dancing with you, in front of the whole school?" This is gonna make Grace's head explode!" Kim exclaimed while snorting. "Wow _snort_ smooth!" Jack said chuckling. "Jack!" Kim said angrily. "Girls, just make sure you wear something cute!" Ricky said.

Kim made this speech about how she would wear something cute before she dragged out Alex to find something, while Jack constantly had an annoyed look on his face. Then Phil came and Ricky was probably freaked out.

Ricky tried to get out but the way was blocked by paparazzi. One of the guys pushed Jack and he… well as he said it himself; he's not a fan of shoving. Jack easily took out the guys after being pushed. He didn't hurt any of 'em though! "You just took out six guys!" Ricky said impressed. "Seven actually, but who's counting right!" Jack said smirking. "You like cheeseburgers?" Ricky asked Jack. "Sure who doesn't like cheeseburgers?"

"I can't believe we went to San Francisco to get a cheeseburger!" Jack said amazed. "What's the fun about having a private jet if you don't use it?" Ricky asked Jack while thanking a girl for bringing him a drink. "How about some music, you like JZ?" Ricky asked.

Jack was shocked when he realized both JZ and Beyonce were in the jet. He looked like being in heaven though, lowering his seat and leaning backwards.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

"Kim you've gotta take this serious!" Jerry was talking about dancing on stage. "I know, but I can't see you bossing around Alex!" Kim exclaimed when Jerry once again told her how to dance. "Well, she actually knows how dance!" Jerry answered, but he probably regretted it though… Kim flipped him onto a mat.

**Jack's POV**

We had just arrived at Seaford again. I walked onto the stage were Ricky will be performing. I can't believe how much energy the teachers put into this! "Have a great show Ricky! Hay, and thanks for the cheeseburger, oh and thank JZ for signing my …bag!" I said. _(What does he say?)_ "Hang on Jack, can I ask you something about the girls?" Ricky asked coming down the stairs. "Oh, if it's Kim's snorting thing, it's new to me too!" I said almost chuckling by the thought, "She's just so psyched she won the essay contest!" I told him. "It's not really a contest, my record company makes me do these dumb school concerts, so I just go through the pictures and pick out the hottest girls. You know what I'm saying?" Ricky said. I can't believe it! "Wait, so that's why Kim won, because she's the hottest girl?" I asked in disbelief, he couldn't be that shallow! "Yeah," he answered. "Well, what's the deal with the; bring one friend thing?" I asked thinking of Alex. "Ehm, well, hot girls have hot girlfriends," he said like I had just asked the stupidest question ever. "That's why? So, is that why you wanted to know who Kim was bringing? You wanted to make sure she was hot?" I asked hoping he couldn't sink deeper. "Ehm, yeah," he answered me matter-of-factly. Argh, matter-of-factly I want to punch this guy, like really hard! "Anyway, after I dance with Alex, I'll bring her backstage, make a move on her, then dump her," Ricky said and placed an arm around my shoulder. "What? But, why? What about Kim?" I asked confused. "Well, Kim's cute, but, Alex didn't enter the essay contest, but she was smokin!" Ricky answered and almost sang smokin. "So, it's only because Alex is smokin?" I asked having this urge to rip his head off. "Yeah, you two don't have a thing do you?" he asked me.

"Because she didn't enter the essay contest, but she was really hot!" Ricky said like it was a stupid question. "So you're telling me you only think about the fact Alex is hot?" I asked wanting to rip of this guy's head. "Yeah, you two don't have a thing, do you?" he asked me.

**End of POV**

"Pfft, eh, uh, no!" Jack defended. "Cool, but you might have a shot after I dump her," Ricky said and winked before walking out. He was meeting up with the girls.

**Alex's POV**

After having a great time together with both Kim and Ricky, I had put on my outfit and was ready to rock it on stage! It's just so good my stage fright is gone! "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the black belt boys singing their brad new hit Love Ninja!" I heard Rudy announce to an elsewhere empty dojo. They started singing or should I say talking strangely? While singing they did something I hope they're not gonna call dancing! "We are tight, alright and out of sight!" Rudy said proud after their little performance. The guys looked at him telling him to cut it out. "Well, that was the…" I didn't get to finish my insult before I was cut off. "Best you've ever seen?" Milton asked hopeful. "Hehe, of course, NOT! I can't even find an adjective describing how bad that was!" I said and speed walked out of the dojo.

**End of POV**

"Alex there you are!" Jack exclaimed finally finding her after running through the school. "Wow, you look great. Are you wearing lip gloss?" Jack asked looking at her. "Maybe…" Alex answered rolling her lips. "There's something you should know about Ricky…" Jack said and Kim came over, "Alex, the concert's about to start," she said waving her over. "Kim, the concert you won was a fake, he looked at your picture and thought you were cute, and…" "Ricky is not that shallow, Jack, he seriously thought I was cute?" Kim said, before asking Jack a question, while cutting him off... "After the show he's gonna take Alex back stage, make a move on her, and then dump you!" Jack said turning to Alex saying the last part, "He does it in every city!" Jack exclaimed. Alex got shot back in her steps. "I…" she started out. "I know what this is about Jack, you're just jealous of Ricky, so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like some kinda monster!" Kim said and grabbed Alex's arm before walking away. "He is a monster! A private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying, hot tubing, doll headed monster!" Jack exclaimed running in front of them. "That's just a big bowl of word salad!" Kim said angrily before she walked away. "Alex, please don't go up on stage," Jack begged his friend. "I'm just going up there to dance, nothing more!" Alex assured walking after Kim.

The Ricky Weaver concert was about to start, when the Black Belt Boys, entered the stage. They crushed a sign, and everything just failed. But then, Ricky came on stage. "Jack what are you doing? You're unbelievable!" Kim exclaimed walking in front of Alex. "I'm not letting Alex up there!" Jack said looking over Kim. "Jack, we're dancing with Ricky!" she exclaimed and walked up on stage. Ricky reached out a hand for Alex, but when she was about to take it someone grabbed her other hand. "Jack, what's going on?" Alex asked Jack. "I'm not letting you up there!" Jack said having thug war with Ricky. Jack lost and got lifted away by the crowd. "Alex! He's a sleazebag!" he yelled.

**Jack's POV**

I've gotta find Alex. She said she was just dancing, but I saw her go backstage with Ricky! "Alex!" I yelled in every door. I ran in a door when I saw a flying sleazebag. I stopped in my steps avoiding getting hit by him. "Have a nice flight Ricky!" Alex said as he flew across the room. "Are you ok?" I asked when she came over, "Yeah Jack I'm fine! I only went on that stage to dance but it looks like you were right, congratulations!" Alex said. "Doesn't look like you really need a private jet to me, you do fine on your own, a bye-bye Ricky!" Alex said as she walked out.

"Well, she throws pretty good for a girl!" Ricky admitted standing up. "Looks like you messed around with the wrong person!" I said. "I don't understand, she's the first girl in 20 schools that wouldn't let me kiss her," Ricky said confused. "Well Alex's not like the others. On the outside she's like a cute little lamb, but on the inside she's like a vicious killer lamb, oh, and she never really fancied you in the first place!" I told my confused not-friend. "Well, I'll be in Kansas tomorrow; you should see the chick that won that contest! It's good to be famous!" Ricky said and patted my chest. "Not always," I said causing Ricky to look up. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Hang on a second… Hey you guys, he's in here!" I yelled out the door, and the paparazzies came storming in. Ricky intended to run away, but he slipped and fell into some food. "A bye-bye Ricky," I said and headed out the door.

I walked into the dojo and saw Alex training. "Hey! I saw the light on, what are you doing here?" I asked her walking over. "Just a little late night work out," she answered picking up a towel, "Hey Jack, just so we're clear. You know I can take care of myself right?" "Y-yeah I know. You just won the gold medal in the Ricky toss!" I said and we both chuckled, Alex has a very cute laugh. "Thanks for having my back Jack," Alex said thankfully. "No problem," I answered and Alex folded her towel onto a bench. "You know… I had some really expensive cheeseburgers for lunch today, but you know what? I think the ones at Circus burger are actually better, you wanna grab one?" I asked walking after her. "Sure," she answered.

Our other fellow dojo friends entered the dojo while arguing. The boys were all arguing with Phil, it was impossible to tell what they were saying though. "No, I tell you Phil… you cannot be in the group anymore!" Rudy explained and we understood what it was all about. Rudy told Phil how he didn't want him in his group, and Phil tried to start his own boy band. None of the guys wanted to join, so he rejoined their group. Alex and I slowly walked out after seeing and hearing a part of Phil's singing and dancing.

_Jack's house_

I went inside and hurried upstairs. I walked into my room and lay down on the bed. This had been quite a day, flying to San Francisco, being carried away from a stage by a crowd, watching a celebrity flying across a room, and 'grabbing a burger' with Alex. Man, I can't believe it, it's like you see in the movies or something, a guy falling for his best friend… yeah, I told you, I think I have feelings for her…

**Tada! So... how was it? Hope it was good! Anyway, I'll add Alex's clothes or outfit in the Polyvore collection for Milton's Twin Sister on my polyvore profile so check that out too!  
**


	10. Wax On Wax Off

**Kickin' it with Alexis Campbell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis Campbell. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Kim had just gotten her opponent in the ground. "Kim you just won a match in the Bobby Wasabi invitational, this must be the most amazing moment of your life!" Rudy said. Kim took of her helmet, "Actually witnessing my sister's birth was…" "Boring!" Rudy said not bothering to listen to her.

Jack was about to start his fight when Bobby entered the dojo. "Bobby, welcome!" Rudy greeted. "I'm sorry, I was hoping to slip in unnoticed," Bobby said driving around. "So, how much is my Pittsburgh dojo winning?" Bobby asked looking at the blue suited team. "Wow, wow, wow, for your information we're kicking butt!" Jerry said and the other warriors walked over to Bobby, who was laughing.

**Alex's POV**

We won the inventionals even though a certain martial arts legend didn't have faith in us! Now I was sitting in the dojo together with my friends, Jerry and Jack, waiting for Bobby's gift for us's arrival. Just then the door opened and I saw Rudy coming in. He had this huge box with him and some men who wheeled it in. "Guys, the gift Bobby sent us for winning the tournament is finally here!" Rudy exclaimed and I walked over to the big box. "I'll go get a crowbar," Jack said as he started his way, "Ah, no need. Third degree black belt, I'm always packing two," Rudy said and kissed his arms. "Haha, I bet you could win easily in arm wrestling!" I told Jack, not loud enough for Rudy to hear. He smirked pleased as we watched Rudy open the box. He did this _knock knock knock knock_, before he turned back to us, telling us he knew how to open it. _Cheea dunk _The wood walls of the box just fell from each other, and hit the ground.

"Aaah, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rudy said admiring our gift. "Unless it spits chewing gum, that thing's some serious crap!" I said looking at the wax figure of a skinny Bobby Wasabi. "What is it?" Jack asked just as non-impressed as me. "It's a dude…" Jerry said looking at it. "…It's not a 'dude' it's a piece of film history!" Rudy exclaimed agitated over our ignorance. "This is a statue of Bobby Wasabi from his classic 1977 movie Dojo of Wax!" he explained. "Ok, so it's a dude made of wax…" Jerry said in monotone. Rudy gave him an annoyed and disappointed in us. "I don't get it! How's this stupid statue is supposed to show everyone that we're his number one dojo?" Jack said and I nodded agreeing. "Don't you dare talk with that tone, and when Bobby comes here to take the picture tomorrow you better act grateful!" Rudy yelled angrily, while covering our man candle's sorry ears.

Jerry started walking around the figure. "This thing's kinda creeping me out, its eyes are following me everywhere I go-ooo!" Jerry said as he stumbled over our trophy bench.

I was out at the mall, on Milton and Kim's 'beach.' It was so refreshing! Sitting in those relaxing chairs, while drinking ice cold water, and chilling at the 'beach,' awesome! When I looked over at the dojo, I noticed Jack and Jerry putting up some kind of sign. "We're #1" it read. I walked inside the dojo, when Rudy rushed over to close the door behind me. "Guys, guys, I asked you a thousand times, keep the doors closed!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to keep the air conditioning in, alright; the statue's made of wax… I need to keep it cool in here!" he said motioning from object to object. "What's that?" Rudy asked noticing the sign. "It's a sign I got from my uncle's junkyard, it used to hang over the men's store down town," Jerry informed our oh-so confused sensei. "We're number one?" he asked. "We didn't take the part that said in men's underpants," Jack said visualizing it with his hands. "I never understood why that store closed! They sold great underpants, at a fair price," Jerry said with crossed arms. "Haha, maybe they were already used," I purposed. "How do you know?" Jerry asked confused. "Wow hang on! That was just a guess, alright?" I said backing up with my hands in the air.

"What's it doing here?" Rudy asked wrinkling his forehead. "That dumb statue isn't gonna show anyone we won the tournament," Jack said pointing to the wax figure. "It's our way of letting people know we're number one!" Jerry said. "Especially cute girls that can read, that's right, I have a type," Jack said causing me to chuckle. That sure is some high claims! "Come on, at least let us turn it on, let's see what it looks like lit up," Jerry said, and Rudy agreed. Both boys got really excited and hurried to turn it on.

**End of POV**

With no power at the whole mall and a melting wax figure Rudy did the only thing he could do, panic! He told the boys to find a cool place for the statue and together with Alex they left for their mission.

First up they went to the supermarket and placed the statue in the freezer. "Are you sure he won't freak anyone out?" Alex asked the boys. "Of course not, it's only a wax dude," Jerry assured her. "Well, I am not to blame if some old lady gets the creeps and her heart stops," Alex said and relaxed.

A little later they heard some screaming. No wonder what it was… an old lady found the wax figure in the freezer. "It's ok, it's ok, I put him there, he's not alive," Jerry said trying to calm her down. "I told him so," Alex said as she walked away with Jack. "Well, her heart didn't stop," Jack said looking at the lady hitting their poor friend. "Well, it is close enough," she shrugged and they kept walking.

Alex's POV

After the lady stopped hitting Jerry we went to the ice rink. Yeah and what luck we had….a gang of figure skaters were there – please note my sarcasm. Oh, figure skaters are so annoying, at least these! And of course everyone likes Jack! Yeah, it really pisses me off! I don't fancy Jack and I don't have a crush on him, but I don't like the fact that every girl swoons around him just because he is great at karate and looks kinda good… they don't even know him! Anyway we sat in a penalty box in the rink and some of the skaters come in. Seven of them to be exact."Hey Jack!" they all said swarming around him. "Eh, hey!" he answered and I just rolled my eyes. "So, why are you here?" "Wanted to see our practice?" "What did you think?" "Were we good?" they asked, and I made a care-face to Jerry, which looked more jealous than annoyed – boys! "Actually, I came here with my friends because we had to find a cool place for the statue," Jack explained, at least he didn't flirt back! "It's that so, well, Jack, you have any plans for Saturday night?" one of them asked. I quickly looked over, she doesn't know Jack; how can she ask him out? "Well, actually I have practice," Jack said. Wow, I can't believe it, practice doesn't take that long, and he declined...I must say that was pretty cool! "Oh, come on, can't you skip one practice?" she asked flirtatious. "Oh, sweet corn niblets! That is a no! And you don't even know him!" I exclaimed standing up. Yeah, awkward… "Eh, what's the prob sister? I know him," she defended. "Oh yeah, you sure about that? Answer one of these questions; favorite karate move? Birthday? Most used shoe brand? Favorite martial artist? Plays what instrument?" I asked knowing if she really knew Jack, she would know this! "Eh, I don't know…kick? 3.5.97? Converse? I don't know any martial artists! And… the piano?" Helen answered or asked, oh yeah, Helen is the "lead" figure skater. "Seriously? No! Point proved!" I said and she rolled her eyes. "Hey girls, I'm free Saturday night," yep, that was Jerry talking. "Eew! We don't even know you!" Helen exclaimed and slapped Jerry and her wannabe friends copied her move. Jack and I walked out of the penalty box grimacing at Jerry's luck. "So you know the answers to those questions?" Jack asked me. "Of course, I know you! You're favorite karate move is the butterfly kick, your birthday's at 13.7.97, your definite most used shoe brand is Supra, favorite martial artist – Bobby Wasabi and you play the guitar, but you also know a couple of beats on the drums!" I answered pleased with it. "Well, I guess you do know me then," he said and we both snickered.

Jerry's little slap-fight was over and they moved along to the penguin house at the zoo. "Well, wax dude's cold enough," Alex said rubbing her arms freezing. "You cold?" Jack asked looking at the girl which was rocking back and forth. "Pretty much!" she stammered out. "Here," Jack said and started rubbing her arms. "Eh, Jerry I don't think I would eat all the fish," Alex warned Jerry when she noticed he was sitting with the bucket containing all the penguins' fish. "Yeah, why?" he asked grabbing a new fish. "I don't think the penguins are too happy with it," Jack told him. "Come on, this little guy thinks it totally ok!" Jerry assured. The two more enlightened people looked at each other before they kind of ruined his happiness, "What about the mom penguin?" they asked and it jumped Jerry and we all know what happens if Jerry gets beat up!

Jerry, Alex and Jack had gotten back to the dojo after finding cool places for the statue. They waved the guys in. Rudy came in the doors limping. He gave the warriors his story about getting blown of a roof, flee baths, and veterinarians. "Hey where are your shoes?" Kim asked reacting on the fact he had been coming from outside. "I have no idea!" he exclaimed realizing his shoes were off, "What happened to him?" Rudy was motioning to Jerry. "Old lady, figure skaters, angry penguin…" Jack said while Jerry sat down not wanting to remember it. "We've all been there," Rudy said and the warriors looked a little strange at him. "Guys Bobby is gonna be here in one hour," Milton said snapping 'em back to reality. "…Everyone put on you gees!" Rudy said, and gave Jerry his coupon for a free flee bath.

The warriors came running into the main part of the dojo hearing Jerry's scream. It sounded like a girl's, but no one ever doubted it was Jerry. "…I can't tell if I'm talking to his face or his butt," Rudy explained given in the melted Bobby. He kinda had his hope up though, saying Bobby just got a little soft! "I think it's a little bit of both!" Jerry said looking over. "I don't get it, it's cool in here th-the air conditioning is back on," Kim said confused. "Ah, what's that bright light?" Alex exclaimed blinded by some light. "It's a reflector; it's shooting a beam of sun in here!" Jack said looking outside.

Bobby entered the dojo, while Rudy was still complaining about the wax man. All of the warriors stood in front of the melted man, to avoid Bobby from seeing it. "Bobby, you're here. You're early!" he exclaimed greeting his boss. "How is my number one dojo? Rudy are you ready for our picture?!" Bobby asked grabbing Rudy's shoulder. "Ohhh!" he exclaimed looking terrified. He had caught a glimpse of his melted statue. "Is that the statue that I gave you?" he yelled, "I honored your dojo and this, THIS, is how you repay me?" he asked angrily. "I thought you turned this dojo around, but I was wrong! There will be no cover of karate fancy for you!" he yelled flipping his hair.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "It wasn't Rudy, it was me. I put up a we're #1 sign, because I wanted everyone to know that we won the tournament… and it caused a black out!" Jack said motioning to the melted Bobby. "It was me too!" Jerry admitted, "Rudy told us true champions don't have to brag, especially with a second hand underpants sign!" "It was my fault, I was angry at Kim, so I threw down the reflector that melted Bobby, I love science… but she can be a cruel mistress!" Milton said annoyed. "No Milton, I'm to blame! I was so obsessed with getting my phone turned back on that I went all psycho boss on you, I'm sorry!" Kim told Milton. "I'm confused, who is responsible for melting me?" Bobby yelled…confused. "I am!" All the warriors except for Alex replied. "I guess I'm guilty in this in some way, I just can't come up with one right now," she said and entered the guilty guys' group. "Guys thanks, but this is my dojo, and I'm responsible for what happens here," Rudy told his students.

"Bobby, with all respect, Rudy is a great sensei," Kim said, and when she didn't say anything else and Bobby didn't seem to care too much, Alex did her entrance, "Oh boohoo we melted your man candle, get over it!" she said with attitude. "Maybe your right, little, cute, terrifying girls," Bobby said and looked at them. "But what I just saw here, is what the wasabi code is all about, honor," Bobby walked over to Jerry, "Friendship," to Milton and Jack, "And loyalty," he said reaching the girls and every warrior. "Sure I don't know how the underpants fit in and that one has a dog bow in his hair," Bobby pointed at Jerry which was sucking his thumb. "But I do know, this dojo is number one," Bobby said and the warriors all smiled. "And you're right Jack, everyone should see that!" He exclaimed and switched on the sign. "Looks like your cruddy sign blew out the power," Bobby started laughing, "Bye!" he exclaimed when none of the warriors joined in.

**Yeah, that's it… not my favorite, but yeah. Be sure to check Alex's clothes on Polyvore, follow the link on my profile and i bectha you'll find it!**


	11. The Commercial

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series **

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

**Alex's POV**

Ok, so I'm used to teachers complaining when we don't practice, that is until I met Rudy of course. Because now I am at practice, supposed to practice, but I'm not… because apparently Rudy is an expert at improvisals, and now he wants to show us a scene. Don't know if you can really trust a free coupon lesson to recognize real talent but, hey, break a leg dude… OK, so Rudy is ze King of France and Jack's the clerk, simple as that.

"Would you care for a chocolate bar? They're _king _size," Jack said causing all of us to laugh. "We, we," Rudy answered. "Oh, sorry you can't do that here, the bathroom's broken," we started to laugh again, and you could tell Rudy and his talent were getting annoyed. "If you have to go we we, you have to wait till you get back your own throne." Hahah! Man, that's a good one! How can Jack not be laughing right now? All of us are laughing, so Rudy tried to shut us up, but come on, you can't just stop laughing! It's against the laws of humor! Haha, we just kept on laughing, and Rudy stormed out of the dojo and all! ...Still hilarious!

_Seaford High_

I was at school with my locker when my phone plinged. I took up my phone and it was a text from Kim: _Come quick! Milton is freaking out because of his GPA, he failed a baking assignment… _No way, Milton can't have failed! He's like good in everything, well apparently not baking, but he failed!? I hurried over to the cafeteria; we had lunch break, and met Kim, Eddie and a sobbing Milton. "Milton how are you?" I asked him sitting down at an empty chair. "I am terrible, thank you! I failed, I failed! I am a disgrace..!" he yelled upset. "Come on Milton, you're not terrible! You're really smart and it doesn't matter if you failed one assignment in one subject!" I assured. "Oh yeah..?" he asked hopeful, "have you failed too?" "Well, not exactly… but you know, let's not talk about me…" his sobs cut me off. "I am a disgrace!" "No Milton, you're NOT! I couldn't have had a better brother; you're like as perfect as anyone can be!" I said feeling really sorry for him - I don't think I've ever seen him this upset!

Kim told me she would talk to the teacher and ask if Milton could retake the test, while Eddie and I would support Milton. He was still upset, but he was much calmer now, he had stopped sobbing for instance… suddenly I saw Kim's silhouette through the window of Falafel Phil's. She came inside and sat down next to me. "Alright Milton, I talked to Mr. … _(couldn't hear his name… sorry)_ at the nurse's office, and in between barfs, he told me you could retake the cake test," Kim said and smiled. "That is awesome, I'm gonna make a new cake and it's gonna be perfect!" Milton's mood was turned upside down or downside up. Then he described the cake as what Kim and I would call a make out session.

End of POV

Kim, Milton, Eddie and Alex were ready to bake a cake. OK, maybe not exactly. Milton hadn't gotten there yet and Alex had to go because she had promised to look at Rudy's audition. When Milton arrived talking all crazy, tyrant chef Alex took that as her cue, "Alright guys, I have to go watch Rudy's audition right now… have fun!" she said and skipped out.

Alex's POV

I hurried to the dojo for Rudy's audition. When I got inside and looked at the clock – I was late, but it didn't look like it had started. I sat down next to Jack. "Hey! Start yet?" I asked although I was pretty sure it hadn't. "Nope, you're just in time!" he answered. The director, I suppose, told Rudy what he should do – take a sip of the drink Pomegranate Pow and then say; now I'm ready to take on the midday Drowsiest. Piece of cake, but Rudy was really nervous. He managed to that a sip, say his line and do a… ok karate move… but I mean, not really impressed.

The director obviously didn't like it that much either. "Alright, we'll be in tough," he said nonchalant and was headed out. I snatched a look at Rudy and felt sorry for him – we'll be in touch, yeah right, I got up from my seat and stopped the director. "No wait! He's got so much more!" I said and managed to make them sit down again before I walked over to Rudy. "Come on Rudy, you can do the battle fusion routine, I'll back ya up!" I said. The battle fusion routine is something Rudy made to bring out the best in us, especially the black belts, it's kind of like a choreographed match where you have to bring out all your skills to attack and defend. "Alright, that's good!" he said and we stepped out on the mat. "We're going to show you a routine I made, called battle fusion," Rudy announced.

We stood there a second… "Eh Rudy, what's going on?" I asked him in a whispery kinda voice. "I can't remember the routine!" he exclaimed upset… in a whispery kinda voice. No! Wow, he must be really psyched about this commercial if he is this nervous! "Alright, I can do the routine with Jack, and you watch, remember, perform, get the role, and play that Po…Pa… yeah that guy I can't remember the name to!" I honestly couldn't remember the name. "Jack!" I called and waved him over. "What's the problem?" he asked us. "I can't remember the move…!" Rudy exclaimed, still in a kinda whispery voice. "If you do it with me, he can copy it afterwards…" I told Jack, he nodded and we got out on the mat. "Ok, Rudy, so just do as I do!" Jack said. "Now I'm ready to take on the midday Drowsiest!" Jack said and started the move.

He threw a punch at me which I grabbed, I flipped him and he landed on his feet, pulling me with him so that I was the one getting flipped, I used one hand to push me over I landed in a bridge. I pulled back my hands only supporting my elf with my feet's sturdy grip on the ground and my "I kinda wish I had six pack". Jack kicked up his left leg trying to hit my back, but I pulled up once again using my "I kinda wish I had six pack". I did a crescent kick and Jack catched it, but I flicked it over and he went into an aerial, I tried to tackle him, but he jumped over my foot, by jumping backwards on his back and using his hands to push up and land on his feet again. (Like he does in dummy dancing when a laser is coming against him, he kinda jumps over it.) I pulled around my feet so that I almost was on my back when I tried to kick Jack, almost like doing a crescent kick which each foot, just while you lay at your back. Since it didn't hit I got up on my legs again. I went into a spinning hooking kick, while he jumped into a front handspring over me. I turned around knowing there was a medium aimed roundhouse kick coming at me soon. I saw the kick coming and jumped over it with a 270 scissor jump. He threw a punch at me, I blocked it with my elbow while Jack grabbed my other arm and gently pulled. I spun around and "fell" in a 60 degrees angle with only jack's grip holding me back up. Btw. if anyone thinks I just messed up the move, that's supposed to happen!

He pulled me up again and we did a handshake, our special little handshake. Jack walked off the mat and Rudy came back onto it. He was ready to start when the director cut in. "Alright, audition's over. Jack, you got the part, and you – we'll find a role for you!" he announced. "What!?" Jack, Rudy and I exclaimed shocked. "You guys were sensational! See you Saturday on set pomegranate man, and yeah, we'll have your role ready for Saturday!" he said and walked off with his crew. "Wow, Rudy, that director's an idiot, you're perfect for that role," Jerry said supportingly putting an arm around Rudy's shoulder. "Jack, Alex, that director's a genius! You guys are perfect for the parts!" he said switching over to us. Yeah right, he doesn't even know what part the director was talking about. "Jerry, you're such a fake!" I exclaimed ad he walked us out of the dojo.

Later that day I walked into the dojo again with Jack and Jerry. "Why are the lights off in here?" Jack asked, good question! As we walked in the lights switched on and we all turned around. Rudy… he started clapping, "Look who just walked in. if it isn't Hollywood's new IT couple, duo, duet, casais, cupluri!" Rudy spit out. "Rudy, why were you sitting alone in the dark?" Jack asked simply not caring, me though, I's surprised Rudy actually knew how to say couple in Portuguese and Rumanian! "It's only dark in here because you turned off my star!" Rudy replied, "Was it burning a little too bright for ya?"Rudy, we were just trying to help you!" I exclaimed, don't he get it? "How? By stealing my career?" Rudy asked us. "What career? I've had zits that lasted longer than your career!" Jack exclaimed. "Zits… now that's fresh and funny," Jerry said. He was so sucki… "Stop sucking up Jerry, yesterday you told me I was fresh and funny!" Rudy exclaimed. "Yesterday Rudy, yesterday," Jerry said matter-of –factly. He put an arm around our shoulders and started walking, how is it that we're always walking away from Rudy?

"You always have to be the star Jack!" Rudy broke out, "that's why you sabotashed my improve exercise, ruined my photo shoot and took the role that I was born to play; pomegranate guy…" "Man," I corrected. "Pomegranate man..." he quickly said. "Rudy, I don't even wanna be in that stupid commercial," Jack assured. "Good, cause I forbid you from taking it!" Rudy called after us. Uh oh! Jack hates people telling him what he can and can't do! "Excuse me? You can't forbid me from doing anything! You know what? Now I'm gonna do that commercial, and if you have a problem with it, talk to my people!" Jack said and stomped out. "I can't believe it! You stole my people!" Rudy exclaimed. I jogged out after Jack.

"Hey, are you really doing that commercial?" I asked him. "Yeah, of course, if I say I'll do it, I'll do it!" he answered, "wanna grab a bit?" He pointed at Falafel Phil's. I nodded, "Sure," Phil has like terrible food, but there are too many good…and not so good memories about this place! "You know, Rudy really wanted the part," I said as we stood in line. "I know, but he pushed me… you know I hate when people tell me what I can and can't do! Besides – I was just trying to help him on the audition," he defended. And I know that, actually I don't blame him, but I just felt sorry for Rudy. "I understand…and I don't really blame you, but should you really do the commercial? You said so yourself that you didn't wanna do it," I reminded him. "Thanks…but, no, I don't really wanna do it, but I said it so I have to," he said simply as we reached the counter. We ordered and sat down at a table. "Alright, so I know that you're kinda stubborn, but…" "Heey! I am not stubborn!" Jack protested. "Oh no, of course not… whatever makes you sleep at night," I joked and we both chuckled a bit. "Anyway…it's just that, you know what if goes to your head, mister talk to my people," I said and copied his "talk to my people" line towards Rudy. "Come on, I'll manage!" he said not taking it serious. Come on, I know that things like that can go to people's heads and make them… well, just listen. "Well, maybe, I just don't want an arrogant prig friend," I said and tilted my head. "Well, you're doing the commercial, right?" he asked me. "Ehm, not planning to, no," I said, you know I guess I wouldn't have anything against it if I was doing it myself… "Why not? I can't do it alone!" he exclaimed. "I don't want it to go to my head…" I said nonchalant. "Come Alex, it won't, you're too smart, and down to earth, I don't know, but you have to do it!" he almost begged. "OK, I don't know thanks? But, I actually don't have to do it," I teased. "Please," he said pitching his voice. I didn't answer. "Pretty please," no response. "Oh why won't you do it? Ok, well I know that… I don't really wanna do the commercial, and now I'm gonna have to do it alone, what kind of friend are you?" I could the fake hurt voice, but I had to say something. "I'm that kind of friend who would like to stay "I don't know" down to earth," I said imitating the way he sound when he said I was too smart, flattering by the way. Oh no! Oh no! Close your eyes! Stay strong! My biggest weakness…the puppy eyes… "Argh, Jack that's unfair, you know I can't resist puppy eyes!" I yelled at him causing everyone inside Falafel Phil's to look at me. "…fine, I'll do it," I whispered ignoring all the strange looks I got. "Yes!" Jack celebrated and I rolled my eyes, couldn't he just drop the commercial?

So I got down to the set for the commercial with Jack and Jerry, although I actually didn't want to. Ok, so I was wearing a red dress ending right above the knee, with a golden belt and a "P" on the chest. Oh and don't forget the gold cape and a little golden tiara in my hair, which was now waved for the commercial. "How are you feeling?" Jerry asked us. "I feel like a guy this ripped shouldn't have to come here sitting in a bike basket," I chuckled. _(Does he say that? wasn't entirely sure…) _"Ah, Jack, Alex, let's go over the concept. The whole city is being brought down by a big dark cloud, called the midday Drowsies," the director said. "Right, then we fly in and bibbidi boddedi boo, we take him down and yeah that's basically it," I said nonchalant, this commercial probably won't persuade a lot of people to by that drink. "Alright, now it's time for you guys to meet you mortal enemy, the Drowsies," the director announced. We saw this man wearing…cotton, strolling in… dun dun dun daah… guess who that was; Rudy! "Hello Pomegranate guy," Rudy said still angry at Jack. "Man," I corrected once again. "Man…" Rudy fixed again.

"I can't believe you're the Drowsies," Jack and I said in sync. "Don't be afraid kiddos, I'll try not to overshadow you," Rudy assured. "Kind of hard to be afraid of someone wearing a cloud tutu," Jack said. Well, true, but I cannot believe how much fuzz they've made because of this commercial! Anyway the commercial started, or they started filming. If you want a quick review of the supposed commercial, you don't really need it because, Rudy = bad guy, we = good guys, fight, we win, everyone's happy, that's really all you need. Anyway it didn't turn out as much of a commercial because Rudy and Jack, and I mean it – I had nothing to do with it, started a fight.

Jerry and I just sat there not bothering to do anything. It was so freaking boring! OK, so I flipped, "Shut up both of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They both looked at me, way to get their attention. "Why are you so set on this commercial, I don't get why you can't just be friends, stay friends, and turn out friends, it's not that hard!" "What?" they both asked, I just rolled my eyes. "Rudy, you could've jumped on another commercial, understood that we were only trying to help you, and avoided humiliation by wearing that thing, and Jack, you didn't wanna do it, why couldn't you just swallow your pride this one time? I understand you both, but only half ways, one thing I don't understand is why you… boys in general, can't meet at the middle way? It's only fair!" I said and stomped out. A little later I came in again because I realized I had walked the wrong direction. "Man that would have been so much cooler if I had taken the right direction in the first place!" I yelled annoyed in myself.

After changing into my normal clothes I walked out and was ready for a good walk home in the fresh air. I was about ten minutes from home when I heard someone running up behind me. They placed a hand on my shoulder and in reflex I grabbed it before I twisted it by turning around, but the person grabbed my other arm and pulled. I spun around and landed 60 degrees over the ground with only a hand holding me up; Jack! "Show off!" I joked. I know Jack is better than me in karate, but I don't like admitting it… "Swallow your pride," Jack said mocked. And just when I said I didn't like to admit he was better than me in karate. "Haha," I said as he pulled me up, and yes I said it, there was no laughing. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that you were right," he said. "Well, how long did it take for you to realize that?" I asked and kept on walking. He followed after me, "Oh, come on Alex, it's just the way I am," he said and almost started jogging to keep up. "Well, and _this_ is the way I am," I said and sped up my pace, I'm a fast walker! "Alex, I know I shouldn't have done the commercial, Rudy and I have settled everything and I wanted to thank you!" he yelled running in front of me. I stopped for a second, now they've really swallowed their pride! "Seriously?" I asked him in slight disbelief. "Yes, I know it was a stupid choice, so thank you for keeping us real," Jack said more calmly. "You're welcome," I said when I realized he honestly apologized and regretted it all. You know, it didn't really go out on me, but it made me mad that the two of them were angry at each other and could lose their friendship. "So, you forgive?" Jack asked hopefully. "Of course," I said as we hugged, "it's just good to know that you and Rudy are friends again, oh and besides that has gotta be the frist time you admitted you was wrong and I was right so… yeah, defiantly forgiven!" we both laughed, but honest I think it was the first time! "Wonder how Milton's doing! He was so freaked out by his grade!" I said remembering him. "Oh yeah, he was really upset!" Jack said. "Raise ya to my house?" I asked him ready to make a run for it. "Nah, I don't know…" Jack said and I stopped up. "Jack, you've never turned down a raise against m…" I said as he all of a sudden started running. "Oh dang Brewer!" I yelled as I started sprinting as fast as I could to catch up with him. it's so unfair, he's a little faster than me…

End of POV

When they got to Alex's house, Jack was still in the lead. "Jack Brewer that was unfair! My legs are dying!" Alex yelled at him almost out of breath, mostly because she didn't win. Jack smirked, "well, let me make it up to you…" he said as he picked her up and lifted her over to the door. Alex was kicking with her legs. "Put me down Jack!" she demanded "As you wish," Jack said and pretended to drop her. "Ok, may you please put me gently down on the ground on my feet so I will have no risk of injuring myself, or you…because if you drop me I'm not the one going to the hospital," Alex said with a sweet voice. Jack chuckled a bit and put her down as she commanded. "Thanks," Alex said as she unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Hey Milton," Alex called for her brother. "I'm here," they both heard from the living room. Jack and Alex walked in to see the baking trio sitting in the sofa. "What happened?" they both asked in sync as they saw the exhausted gang. "Long story," they sighed, Jack and Alex sat down on some empty chairs. "Ok… well, what did you get on the cake teat?" Alex asked her brother. "Well, it certainly wasn't an A… I got a D," he said kinda upset, but he was taking it much better than his first grade. "There's nothing wrong with a D!" Alex assured him. "Yeah, I get them all the time in science… and math," Jack filled in causing everyone to laugh.

**Yeah, yeah that's it! Please tell me what you thought, and check my profile for Alex's clothes and yeah… see you in next chap?**


	12. Kung Fu Cop

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Seaford High**

"I got it, guys I got it!" Jack yelled running over to his friends. "The line at game player was a mile long, I didn't get any sleep, but it was worth it! I am the proud owner of Kung Fu Cop 77!" Jack exclaimed showing the boys his game. "Nice," They all said. "I know what you have to go through when there's a hot new game on the market, I had to wait two hours when the French horn hero came out," Milton told the others. "There was a line for French horn hero?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "Haha, no, there was a line of jocks waiting to find out who was gonna buy it!" Alex said shaking her head. "Hey guys!" Kim said as she walked past the other warriors. "Hey Kim," they answered. "Yo Eddie, I heard Stacy Wiseman in your gym class really likes you," Jerry told Eddie. "She likes me? I'm gonna ask her out," Eddie smiled. "Do you even know who she is?" Jack smirked, "No but she's a girl and that's my type," Eddie raised his eyebrows. Jack looked at him with an expression that said _O-kaay._ "Don't ask me how I know, cause I'm not reviling my sources," Jerry said cocky, "Let's just say I know people, I'm dialed in!" "You can ask us…" Alex said knowing what Jerry's source was. "He accidently walked into the girl's bathroom and heard her talking," Kim said causing her friends to smile at Jerry. "Whatever Kim, my point is I had my ear to the ground," Jerry informed. "You had your ear to the ground because security tackled you for being in the girl's bathroom," Alex said leaning up from her locker. Jerry pretended not to know what the girls were talking about.

"Wow Kim that necklace is just the ugliest, creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life," Jerry said, when Kim removed her scarf reviling a necklace. "Can I have it?" he suddenly lit up. "No you can't have it! My aunt Francine gave me some of her jewelry from the seventies; she's staying with us so I have to wear it. She calls this necklace the dragon's eye, and says it has magical powers," Kim said smacking Jerry's hand. "Oh, it's pretty cool," her friends said. "She also says she's engaged to the Paul Brevier _(I have no idea what kinda statue she said it was…sorry) _statue at the library," Kim said causing the guys to drop that magical power theory.

_Rrrrrrrr_ It was the school bell, "Alright, time for gym class!"Eddie said, "I'm gonna show Stacy Wiseman, what I've got!" he ripped off his pants causing the others to look away. "My mom says I'm not gonna have these legs forever, so baby I'm gonna use 'em!" Eddie said as he ran to gym.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

Jack walked into the dojo together with Milton yawning. "Well, I got to first base with Stacy Wiseman," Eddie said not looking too happy. "Ah, I told you my sources were right!" Jerry exclaimed walking over. "Not exactly, we were playing softball, I asked her out and she hit me with first base!" Eddie exclaimed annoyed. "Turns out she likes Dean Hubbard," Eddie explained upset. "That's the guy who stole my bike!" Milton exclaimed. "Why do girls always go for bad boys?" Eddie asked not getting it. "Because sometimes they give 'em bikes that used to belong to other people," Milton said and stomped out on the mat.

Rudy came out of the dojo, his mouth covered by a magazine. "Ok everyone, I've not shaved in over a month, behold my full blown manstache!" Rudy said and removed the cover. "My aunt Connie has a thicker manstache," Jack snickered, Rudy giving him a glare and he stopped. "Oh, it's cute! Like a little moldy shoelace," Kim giggled coming over. "Cute? This is the same mustache that Bobby Wasabi has. It really started bushing out when I tried this; Dr. Follicle's hair fertilizer, is the beard and mustache grower indorsed by lumber jacks, bikers and rabbis!" Rudy said showing them a bottle.

"Eh, Jack?" Kim noticed their martial arts expert friend sleeping. "I've got this one," Alex smirked. "Fire!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where?" Jack yelled as he hit his head in the locker. "Haha, just kidding'" Alex giggled. "Ha-ha," Jack said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, it's just I was up all night playing Kung Fu Cop 77, you go back in time with Bobby and play a …. _(Don't know what he's saying) _super freak, I took out eight ninjas with just one disco ball," Jack told his friends. "Wait, so now you haven't slept for two days in a row?" Eddie asked. "Ah, so what, let's spar Milton," Jack said and brought Alex out on the floor. "I know we're twins, but we don't look like each other…at all!" Alex exclaimed. Alex sparred with him instead.

Jack did a front kick. Alex blocked the weak kick, from the elsewhere strong Jack. He sent a high punch at her; Alex grabbed it and brought both the hand and Jack close to her face. "If you don't get some sleep, you will get seriously hurt!" Alex told her friend and dropped his hand, causing Jack to fall to the ground too. "Jack, go to my office, lay down and take a nap!" Rudy instructed his tired student. "Rudy I'm fine, tell him Eddie," Jack said and put an arm around Jerry's shoulders. "Oh no, I'm Jerry… the good looking one," Jerry stroke his cheek cocky. "Jack I'm telling you, go to my office and lay down!" Rudy instructed once more. "Rudy you can't tell me what to do," Jack said, he hated when people told him what to do! "I can in this dojo, I'm your sensei, and I'm telling you to go lay down!" Rudy exclaimed. "But…" Jack was cut off by Alex. "Jack, I'm the one who sparred with you, and I'm sure even Milton could take you down in the condition you're in right now! No offence bro," "Fine…!" Jack said and walked into Rudy's office.

"But while I'm in there, I hope nothing happens to your secret stash of cashews!" Jack said opening the office door. "Huh, how did you know about my secret stash of…?" Rudy exclaimed, "Oh the cashews, help yourself," Rudy said going over to the mat.

Jack hadn't been long in the office, when he yelled to the warriors that he would watch a movie instead.

**The dream**

"Get up hair bag!" Eddie yelled at Jack. Eddie didn't have much hair though, and he looked old. "Eddie?" Jack asked confused. "It's chief Eddie to you, if I wanted to stay a long head bucket of drool, I'd go home and wake up my wife!" Eddie yelled. "Now come with me!" Eddie yelled and Jack got up from the couch. The dojo was filled with stuff from the 70, even the people and their clothing, even Jack! "Jack put his hand to his ear, why are you shouting?" he asked his chief, when he yelled out that the number one kung fu cop was outside. "It's the seventies everything's loud," Eddie yelled as response. "Look at your shirt, see that? LOUD!" he yelled angry.

"Bobby this is your new partner!" Eddie informed Bobby, our Rudy. "This kid's my new partner?" he asked looking at Jack. "I'm a butt kicker, not a baby sitter!" Bobby exclaimed. "I don't need a babysitter, paps," Jack said popping the p's. "Who are you calling paps?" Bobby asked spitting the words back. "I'm old enough to be your father, oh wait that actually makes sense," Bobby said thinking over his words. "Come on punk, you wanna piece of this?" Bobby asked the rookie, "Yeah, I do! Maybe it's time somebody put you in place," he answered getting into fighting stance. "Let's dance," Bobby said waving Jack on. Some music kicked on they started to dance. "Wow, wow back off, both of you!" Eddie rushed over and stopped them. "This is a police dojo, not a disco!" he exclaimed, "You two better figure out a way to work together! I'm going to lunch, I said LUNCH!" the chief yelled and the guys stopped fighting and started arguing.

"My name is Snowflake Jones and I've been robbed!" a girl said entering the dojo. "Snowflake, you've come to the right place, I'll help you. My name's Jack, check out my hair," he said leading Snowflake to a table. "Usually I don't trust the flies, but I'm digging your vibe!" she said chewing her gum. "Well I hope your digging; cause under this vibe is a layer of groove!" Jack said flashing his shirt. "Urgh, are you done love train. I'll help this helpless kitten who lost her mitten," Bobby said taking over. "This kitten has claws," Snowflake exclaimed breaking a table.

The police officers were on the case. They headed into Falafel Phil's dancing, or grooving. "This is the loose lip's diner," Bobby told his partners, "It's were all the snitched hang out," he said looking around. "Ah, I heard about this place, it's got a really far out secret sauce," Snowflake said walking closer to the counter. "It's just ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika," a guy whispered to them, "But you didn't hear it from me," he said before turning back to his food. He got hit in the head with a loaf, for telling. "That's Laboca, if somebody took your dragon's eye necklace, he'll know," Bobby said, "I'll get this bird to sing," Jack started talking to a bird. "Get outta the way!" Bobby yelled. "Laboca," he said, Laboca started running but Bobby caught him. "I know that you know what I wanna know, and I want you to know that I know it! You know?" he exclaimed lifting him up against a wall. "No," he said scared. Jack then pinned him at the wall, threatening him.

Snowflake had Laboca pinned at the wall. "What are you doing mommy?" he asked. "Listen sucker, if my dragon's eye necklace falls into the wrong hands the whole world can be in danger! Can you dig it?" Kim asked. "Calm down muscle mama, I've got a girl – she can make anyone talk" Laboca exclaimed. Snowflake knocked him into the wall one more time. "Hey granny, let him down!" a voice called from the door, it was Alex, or "Mercy, glad you came," Laboca exclaimed, Snowflake still holding him, "Mercy!" "Grandma, I said let go of my man!" Mercy yelled throwing Snowflake back. "This is Mercy, like you'll be begging for Mercy!" Laboca said kissing her cheek. **(Short input from Jack's thoughts; this is the worst dream ever! How can Alex be dating Jerry!?)** "I know who she is, she's my cousin. You took my necklace, didn't you?" "No, I didn't!" Mercy snapped. "I don't believe you! You were probably jealous and took it," Snowflake said fully convinced Mercy was the thief. "Listen missy, just because I'm not hanging around the fancy class, no offense hun, I didn't take your necklace, it's like the ugliest thing evah!" Mercy spat out. "Are you expecting me to believe that? After what happened in…" "Hey Snowflake, let's not jump to such conclusions," Jack said and winked at Mercy, which rolled her eyes at him. Bobby stepped forward, "Laboca knows where the dragon's eye necklace is," he said walking forward ready for a fight. "Ok pap's, you're not worth our time," Mercy said crossing her arms. Jack stepped forward, "What is worth your time?" he asked. "Let me check…a clock… the necklace was flashed at the hot new club; School!" she said and Laboca made a _hush_-ing sound. "Wait," he called, "Every time I'm a part of snitching I can't stop, you don't have to wait an hour to go swim after you eat, hah!" he said, "Oh, and the tooth fairy is actually just your…" he didn't get to finish because Bobby didn't want to hear it. "Get in the car Laboca, we need you to take us to the School," Jack said grabbing Laboca's collar. "Okay, okay, but I'm gonna try to escape at the first stop, dang, why do I love snitching so much?" Laboca asked himself frustrated. "Hey officer, calm down," Mercy yelled grabbing his collar.

_School_

They all walked in, "Wow, the school house rocks!" Snowflake said looking around. "Who are all the cats here to see?" she asked. "The hero with the French horn," Laboca told her, "Milty Moondust, he can blow notes that sound like a walrus passing gas in a steel drum," he explained. "My old lady makes the same sound when she bends down to pick up the newspaper, today's headline; clear the room," Bobby said and the others kept looking stranger and stranger at the man. The crowd started cheering, and they realized Milty had entered the stage. "Hello earthlings, I bring you in to steal the groove," he said and started to blow his horn. "Look around Snowflake; do you see your necklace?" Bobby asked the girl. "There's a lot of flying neck candy, but I don't see the dragon's eye anywhere," she said still chewing that gum. "Hello, trying to rock the house here, I don't come to your house and ruin your groovy French horn solos," Milty said annoyed over the squads noise. "Can it space boy, this is an important police investigation. We're looking for the Dragon's eye necklace," Bobby said, "Oh; well in that case, show's over. Rock and roll!" he yelled and tried to run in his platform shoes.

Bobby, Snowflake and Laboca ran after him. Mercy noticed Jack take off in another direction and followed after him. Jack caught Milty, and threw him into some trash cans. "Okay Milty spill it, what are you hiding?" he asked. "I can't hide anything, I'm in spandex!" Milton said annoyed. "He won't talk," Jack said. "Yes he will!" Mercy said. "You've gotta watch this, she doing her thing!" Laboca said looking at his girlfriend. "Tell me where the necklace is!" she said grabbing his collar. "Never!" he yelled. Mercy looked him in his eyes, before a smirk grew on her face. "You better tell me, or your spandex will be hiding a horn!" she yelled and picked up his French horn. "Fine I'll talk!" he said not wanting to risk his horn. "I saw a dude with your necklace, he asked me to play a private gig later at his lava lamp factory," Milty said. "Impressive," Jack complimented, Mercy tipped her head as a mix of thanks and just a response. "If you know what's good for you…" Milty cut off Jack, "Oh, I do vitamin C, eight hours of sleep and leafy vegetables," he said counting on his fingers. "Let me finish, if you know what's good for you…you'll take us there," Jack said. "Oh that, yeah sure!" Milty answered careless. "To ma spaceship," he exclaimed looking into the air. "And by spaceship I mean my sisters bike," Milty admitted. They all headed for the bike.

_Luskin's lava lamp factory_

All of them walked into the lava lamp factory. Suddenly the lights kicked on. "Well, well, well," it was chief Eddie, "Look what the cat dragged in," he said standing on a podium."Chief Eddie?" Bobby asked. "I told you to not to take this case, but you didn't listen did ya?" he said holding his bird. "Chief you're the evil mastermind?" Jack asked. "Chief permanently off duty, I've got your necklace. You know why? Cause I'm a bad boy," Eddie said staring into the open air. "We're bad alright, I don't mean bad in a good way like the kids have recently begun to say!" Bobby pointed out. "This necklace gave me the power to get everything I ever wanted; money, women, cars and my falcon Todo," Eddie said brushing his falcon. "Give it up Eddie, it's a stuffed pigeon!" Jack yelled. Eddie was shocked and the women next to him covered the "falcon's" ears. "You've got something that belongs to this, foxy mama," Jack said pointing at Snowflake. "You just made my mood ring turn red!" she said fluffing her hair. "Do you mind? Battling an evil mastermind here," Bobby exclaimed. "We want the dragon's eye and we want it right now!" He yelled. "You mean this?" I don't think so," Eddie flashed his necklace before clapping his hands. All of a sudden ninjas jumped in.

Everyone hid except for Bobby and Jack, and one more. "Check it out; my girl will kick some butt!" Laboca said as Mercy started fighting off some guys. At first there were four guys surrounding Bobby and Jack. Mercy sent a flying kiss at Laboca before she kicked one of the ninjas. That's what really kicked off the fight. Jack and Rudy had this almost synchronized fighting while Mercy did her thing.

_(You've all seen this fight, Bobby and Jack!)_

There came a guy at Mercy, she dodged, kicking him in the stomach with a spinning back kick. A guy came lunging at her, but she grabbed him and flipped him onto the floor. She went at a guy with a sliding hooking kick, causing the ninja to get wailed in the head times two.

Mercy turned around to see a guy grabbing Jack. "Jack!" she yelled. Mercy ran over grabbing Jack's arm pulling him out of the ninja's grip, before they both did a sidekick, causing the ninja to fly into some boxes. "You know Mercy you really make 'em beg for mercy, ever think of joining the force?" Jack asked her. "Haha, this is one chick that can't be caged," she laughed. "Well, I'd wish you'd give It a second consideration," Jack said when they was about to head back to the others, for the moment they were out of sight. "Wait, there's something I've been giving a second consideration," Mercy said and Jack stopped. "I'm not sure if Laboca is…" she started out, but she never finished her sentence, Jack leant in and kissed her. A moment later they pulled away, "We've gotta get back to the others," Mercy stammered and shook of what just had happened, even though she did enjoy it. "Not bad for a rookie," Bobby told Jack, "Not bad for an old man," he answered his partner. They shook hands and did this handshake. "We've wasted enough time; don't tell me you'll let him get away now, when we had him!" Mercy said with attitude. Jack climbed up some boxes, catching up with Eddie. "Give it up Eddie, hand over the necklace!" he yelled. "If I can't have the dragon's eye, no one can!" Eddie yelled and threw the necklace over the edge. "Is it just me or is that thing falling really slow?" Laboca asked looking at the necklace. "No babe, it is," Mercy answered. The necklace landed on a pipe. Jack started to make his way out to it, balancing on the pipe. "Jack it's too dangerous, that pipe won't hold your weight!" Bobby said looking up. "I know what I'm doing!" Jack yelled down. Mercy started climbing the boxes. "Jack, I'm in charge and I order you off that pipe!" Bobby yelled angrily. "No one tells me what to do!" Jack yelled back, holding onto some chains. He picked up the necklace and threw it to Snowflake. Just then the chains broke, and the pipe collapsed. "Jack!" Mercy yelled, from the banister of the podium. "Oh man, he's falling as slow too!" Laboca said pointing at Jack. "I should've listened!" Jack yelled.

**End of dream**

"I-I should've listened, I should've listened!" Jack yelled from the coach, all the warriors gathered around him. "Jack, Jack! Wake up!" Rudy yelled snapping Jack out of his sleep. "Oh, huh, I just had the craziest dream!" Jack said looking at his friends. "You were there, and you where there, you where there, and you were there, we all had really bad hair," Jack pointing to each of his friends. "Except for you Alex… and Kim!" Jack said looking at the girls. "Your hair looked kinda pretty," Jack admitted. "Eh, thanks I guess," Alex said and smiled. "Wow, that's weird, my mood ring just turned red!" Kim said looking at her ring. "What?" Jack exclaimed standing up. "My aunt gave it to me, with the necklace," Kim said. "Where is your necklace?" Jack asked. "I lost it, she's gonna freak out," Kim said and sat down.

Eddie came storming through the door, "Kim, I found your necklace just over at Falafel Phil's," he said handing it to Kim. "Thanks," she exclaimed. "And the strangest thing, I bumped into Stacy Wiseman, and she asked me out," Eddie told his friends. "Maybe Kim's necklace has magical powers after all!" Jerry snickered. "Come on, it's just a necklace, it can't have magical powers!" Jack said and grabbed the necklace. It winked. Jack's eyes widened. "I'm gonna go home, I think I may need some more sleep, see you guys!" Jack said and headed out the door.

"Haha, what was that about?" Alex asked peeking out the door. "Nothing," Jack said and arranged his bag. "Ok, so I'm curious, what was all the _I should've listened, I should've listened! _Thing about?" Alex asked walking out. "Bad dream," Jack said. "Ok, if you won't tell me…" Alex said leaning into the door. "It's not that…" Jack said closing his locker. "Ok, so how did I look?" she asked crossing her arms. "Usual…" Jack said casually. "So, I have pretty hair?" she asked smirking. "No, that's not what I meant," Jack said. "Well, so I do not have pretty hair," Alex said pouting her lips a little. "NO, that's really not what I meant!" Jack said lifting up his bag. "Well, what did you mean?" Alex asked twisting the words out of him. "You know, this is unfair, because you're good at quick replies!" Jack said lifting one eyebrow. Alex laughed, "It's alright, I'm not gonna bother you more!" Alex said and smiled. "Oh, but one thing you might wanna know…" Jack started, "…You were dating Jerry." "I was what!?" she asked looking kinda disgusted, "come on that's the second worst which could have happened!" "What's the worst?" Jack asked leaning towards the arch. "Well, Milton," she said casually. "Figures," Jack chuckled, "what's the best?" Alex stopped in her steps for a second and looked at the floor, "Well, he's not standing too far away." As she said it she put a hand on Jack's shoulder before walking out the doors.

**Jack's POV**

Well, you should only know Alex… because _we_ kissed…

**Alex's POV**

I cannot believe I just said that! Why did I do it? I mean will he think that I'm fancying him? And it's not like his cockiness needed the boost! Why couldn't I have used my brain and thought about it before I said it out loud!? Argh! Yeah, yeah, whatever… life must go on…

**Alright, finished! That's a quick update, kinda proud **** Anyway, please tell me what you thought in a review… or PM me! **

**Oh and please do remember to check my profile for Alex's outfit… or outfits!**


	13. Boo Gi Nights

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Jack walked into the dojo with his skateboard and helmet. "Hey guys, we did a great job decorating! Our Halloween festival tonight is gonna be a blast!" he said walking over to Kim, Eddie and Alex. "Yeah, but can we please change the name from boo-stravaganza," Kim said not feeling it. "No way, I came up with that! The boo part is scary, stravaganza is fancy talk for party," Eddie said disagreeing. "Well, I wouldn't really consider 'boo' scary," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"So eh Jack, you know the Halloween legend about our dojo right?" Kim asked. "What legend?" Jack clearly not knowing the legend. "This place wasn't always a dojo. It used to be a butcher shop called Myer's Meats," Kim informed. "On a hot summer's day you can still smell the brisket wafting of the mats," Eddie said holding on to his bo staff. "I always thought that smell was Jerry," Jack smirked. "Yeah, me too!" Alex said joining the conversation. "You don't know the legend either?" Jack asked. "No, no I don't…" she answered indifferent. "Eight years ago on a Halloween night Mr. Myers was teaching his apprentice how to make sausages," Kim told both Jack and Alex. "Oh the sausages apprentice huh?" Jack asked, Alex smirked at his comment. "That's right, apparently he did something Myers didn't like, words were exchanged, pork started flying, Myers snapped, picked up a meat mallet, when it was over, his apprentice was dead," Kim said squeaking the last part. "He was dead, deader than dead, he was so dead…" "Ok, thank you Eddie," Kim said cutting him off. "The legend is his headless body still haunts this dojo," Kim said to both her friends. "Stop trying to scare us, it's not gonna happen, right?" Jack stated, before asking Alex. "Uh huh, you've gotta do better," Alex added. "It's him, the sausages apprentice!" Eddie exclaimed, both him and Kim looked scared. "I'll take care of this," Jack said and grabbed Eddie's bo staff. "No, no, no, n-no!" Kim exclaimed, "Milton's in there!" she yelled when Jack started hitting a moving dummy. "He's what?" Alex asked looking at the dummy. "See," Eddie said taking of his mask. "Boo," Milton tried sheepishly. "Good bye Milton," Jack said, put on him the mask again, and blew… Milton fell backwards unable keep his balance.

**Seaford High**

"That psycho butcher story you made up yesterday was pretty cool Kim," Jack said as all the warriors, except for Jerry sat down at a table. "Not to Jerry, he actually started having nightmares about it…we told him it was based on an actual legend," Kim and Milton did a short handshake. "And that one Halloween night Myers will come back, and bad things will happen to whoever touches," Eddie said making a weird voice. "Why are you guys trying to scare Jerry?" Jack asked not getting the big deal. "Hallo, it's Halloween, it's what you're supposed to do," Kim said matter-of-factly. "Hallo, whatever?" Alex asked shrugging. "Whatever?" Kim asked fake hurt. "I just don't see why you're so into Halloween," she said not caring. "Does this mean you don't use to dress up?" Kim asked even more 'hurt.' "Yes, it does...I did when I was a kid though," Alex said taking a sip of her juice. "Can I choose your costume this year? Cause you're gonna have to dress up," Kim asked rubbing her hands together. "I was gonna say yes, but because of that look, imma go with… no!" Alex said not liking the look on Kim's face. "Arm wrestling, I win and I choose your costume, you win and you choose mine?" Kim asked putting her arm on the table. "Let's see…no," Alex said after a minute thought.

"So, I hear you guys are hosting boo-stravaganza at the mall, sure hope nothing happens," Frank in the black dragons said, his herd backing him up. "What's that supposed to mean, Frank?" Milton asked them. "What's that supposed to mean, Frank?" Frank imitated him. "Hey, we spent a lot of time and energy at this party, so I hope you guys aren't thinking of trying anything, cause if you remember when you try things, it usually doesn't go too well," Jack said standing up. "Oh," Alex background-sounded the silence between the dragons. "Maybe you should take your sister trick or treating," Kim said in a cute voice. "Maybe I will, she's gonna be a princess this year, and she's gonna be adorable," Frank said walking off.

Marge went over to Eddie. She asked him about pumpkins. "…Yes, I want all the girls to see I'm an expert pumpkin carver!" Eddie said. "Yeah because that's what all the girls want, rock stars, quarterbacks and pumpkin carvers," Alex teased. Eddie gave her a look, "Sorry," she quickly ate her words.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

**Alex's POV**

I was in the dojo with Jerry and helped him with some boxes. Suddenly Rudy came in sighing. He wouldn't let any of us out. "Excuse me Rudy, I've gotta get these decorations outside," Jerry said trying to pass him. Rudy continued to sigh. "Oh I get it, if I don't ask why you're sighing you're not gonna let me outside," Jerry said and put down the box, "so, why are you sighing?" "Glad you asked me that Jerry, I'm sighing because I was just shot with an arrow," Rudy said smiling. "Eh, who shot you with an arrow?" I asked walking over with my box. "He's about yay big, quiver on his back, wears a diaper," Rudy said walking past us. "Oh crazy Steve down at the car wash?" Jerry asked, I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I went over to the others and helped them decorate.

"If witches have all these magic powers, why are they so ugly?" Jack asked looking at a witch picture. "Yeah I know, if I was a witch I'd go poof rich and beautiful," Kim said pointing at her head. "Guys you're not gonna believe it, Myers the butcher's back and he touched me, horrible things are gonna happen," Jerry said looking at his hand, probably where he touched him. But is Myers seriously in our dojo? Wasn't that just a legend, is someone messing with him? "First of all, calm down, second of all show me on this witch where he touched you," my brother said holding up a witch. "I'm going to church!" Jerry said and started running. "Jerry!" I called and jogged after him. No use though, about ten seconds and he was lost in the horizon. I turned back around. There was a clown trying to hand Jack a coupon, but he ran off inside – he's afraid of clowns…I did not see that coming! I jogged back over, and saw Frank staring at the guys, and what just happened. He looked shocked, and amazed. He made a call when Kim and Milton walked after Jack. "Frank, what are you doing?" I asked walking up behind him. "Eh Alex…Nothing," he quickly replied and ran off.

I ran into the dojo and saw Jack walked over to a bench, from a dummy. "It's true ok, clowns make me freak out," he said sitting down. "Oh you weren't just freaked out, you acted like Milton every time he reads a popup book," Kim said pointing at my brother. "Hey, some of those things just come right at you!" Milton said defending himself. "Come on, if you're scared of something, it can really get to you!" I said sitting down in front of Jack, at the floor. "What happened?" I asked him "It was my fifth birthday, my parents hired a clown, but they didn't hire a very good one," Jack explained.

**End of POV**

"You killed a clown?" Kim asked shocked over Jack's explanation. "Well I thought I did, turns out he was lightheaded from blowing up too many balloon animals," Jack answered her.

"And from that moment on I've been terrified of clowns," Jack said after pouring out the whole story. "After that story I am too," Milton said. "Since then I just avoid them, I know where every clown in the city lives; …" Jack told them how he kept track of them, since they travelled in the same car. "Well, I don't want to be a party spoiler, but I think the black dragons might use this against us…" I said "What, why are you saying that?" Kim asked me looking at me. "I saw Frank outside, he looked like…. amazed when he realized Jack was afraid of clowns," Alex played with her fingers. "He what?" Kim asked.

_Alex's house_

"So Kim, what's your costume?" Alex asked Kim once she had arrived. They had agreed to help each other with the costumes. "I'm gonna be a zombie, like a cheerleader zombie… so you have to help me with the make up!" Kim exclaimed, "So, what's your costume?" Alex grabbed Kim's hand and ran upstairs into her room. "Are you ready?" she asked walking over to her closet, Kim nodded excitedly, "Tada!" Kim squealed. "No way! You're really doing Cleopatra?" she asked looking at a necklace speaking for itself. "Yes, I am, you see I got the necklace, so I just had to do Cleopatra!" Alex exclaimed looking at it. "Om my gosh, how did you get the necklace?" Kim asked shocked. "Well, I got it from my aunt Gillian, she kept it because she won a prize for the best costume her 16th birthday, but didn't have inertest in it now, so she thought I might use it. Oh, and her birthday's Halloween if that makes more sense," Alex said admiring it herself. "Well, we better start," Kim sang emptying her bag.

Later the evening the girls were ready to go, Kim in her cheerleading outfit with zombie make up and Alex as Cleopatra. "You know it turned out pretty good, and I only had to rent this crown," Alex said as the girls were looking at themselves in the mirror. "Yeah, it did, I mean that dress was perfect! I'm you went with that and not the plain white one," Kim informed. "Oh man, you look so cool with that make up!" Alex complimented Kim. "Thanks… yours not so bad either, if I can say so myself," Kim smiled. "Oh, wow, look at the clock, we better get going!" Kim said grabbing her bag.

_Later at the dojo_

Jack (vampire), Kim (zombie) and Alex (Cleopatra) was waiting for Milton to put on his costume. "Milton how long does it take to put on a wolf man costume?" Jack asked tired of waiting. "I'm coming," he replied and they saw him stomp out. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be the wolf man," Jack asked confused when he saw his friend. "They said they would hold it for me, but they rented out the last one…so I had to be little boy blue," Milton said annoyed. "Is everyone ok in here?" Jerry asked when he entered the dojo. "Eh yeah, why?" Kim asked. "I told you, Myers was in the dojo," Jerry said, "What?" Jack asked. "The legend was true, the murder, the butcher, the curse!" Jerry exclaimed scared. "Jerry there is no legend, I mean there was a guy named Myers who owned a butcher shop, but I made the rest up to scare them," Kim said and pointed to Jack and Alex. "S-so you made the whole thing up?" Jerry asked hopeful. "Yes, now can we please go and enjoy our Halloween?" Kim exclaimed anxious to get outside. "Ok Ms. Zombie, I'd hate to waste this cool wolf man costume, they were saving it for some sucker, but I paid the guy extra… totally worth it!" Jerry said proudly. "I'm the sucker that's mine, take it off!" Milton yelled and started shaking Jerry. "No I can't! I'm kinda wearing weird underwear!" he told Milton. "But what it's worth you make a pretty good goldy locks!" Jerry said and Milton turned angry, "I'm little boy blue," he waved his trumpet or horn into Jerry's face. "It's seven o'clock; circus burger's closed so the clown's gone. Now let's go boo-stravaganza our butts off!" Kim said and walked over to the door. Jack froze in his steps. "Jack what's the matter you heard what Kim said, the circus burger clown's gone," Milton said. "I'm not worried about that clown; I'm worried about that clown!" Jack yelled and pointed at the door. He screamed and ran away from the door. "I bet it's Frank!" Alex said judging on what she had witnessed earlier.

"The black dragons are trashing the place!" Milton exclaimed looking at the clown dressed people running around. Kim, Jerry and Alex ran out. _(You've seen Jerry and Kim fight!)_

A guy came towards Alex; she kicked him in the stomach with a front kick. Two more guys came running at her. She kicked a guy with a sidekick, going directly into a back kick, hitting the other guy. One of them came at her with a punch. She dodged while grabbing a small trident decoration and catched the guys hand in it. Alex then stuck it inside a pumpkin giving her time to take out another guy. She attacked with a roundhouse kick followed by a turning kick almost causing her to trip over her dress. "We can't take 'em all down!" she exclaimed, "I'll see how Jack's doing!"

Alex came inside to see the two boys upset. "Jack, you've gotta help!" Alex said rushing in. "Too bad you can't be like Bobby Wasabi in blind samurai," Milton said pretty much hopeless. "Even though he couldn't see he used his other senses to wipe out a whole army of ninjas…" Alex said impressed in the movie. "That's it, guys you are geniuses!" Jack exclaimed. "Maybe so, but I would trade 40 IQ points for one lone hair on my chest," Milton said looking down. The other two was skeptical to that thought. Alex helped Jack put on a band around his eyes and they headed out. Milton led Jack out so he could fight, while Alex started fighting some dragons.

**Alex's POV**

I glanced at the boys, one blind folded and the other looking like goldy locks. Sure hope Jack will make it, if not he might be in some serious trouble! A dragon came at me. He tried to punch me, but I catched his fist by twisting my dress veil around it. I pulled and kicked him in the chest once he stumbled closer. Now two dragons kept attacking me. I dodged, and blocked waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike back. I grabbed a turning kick and pushed it away with all my might. The guy ended up backwards, I kicked him in the back while 'cutting' the other guy with a knife hand.

I saw Frank, at least I think it was Frank fighting against Jack. Suddenly he removed Jack's blindfold. This can't be good. Jack looked really frightened! I ran over to Frank and sent a hooking kick at him. He blocked it and did a turning kick. I dodged and blocked a front kick he sent at me. He tried to punch me, I blocked his first punch and catched his second in my hand. I did a two leveled kick, a front kick and a high aimed turning kick. He blocked both with his other hand. He quickly drew his hand back to his chest, causing me to lose balance. I fell down into somersault and stood up again, but just then I felt an impact against my left foot. It pushed forward against my will and I fell backwards. I don't know if this is a good thing, but I was mostly worried for my dress. I felt my arms being picked up. I was up on my feet. Unfortunate I couldn't rip out of the guys' grips. "This'll teach you not to mess with the black dragons!" Frank said. He grabbed my collar ready to punch me. I saw Jack get up and grab Frank's fist. "What are you doing? I'm a clown, you're scared of me!" Frank panicked. "I am, but I won't let you hurt her!" Jack said making me smile. Jack grabbed Frank and flipped him onto the ground. "Boo!" he said and all the dragons ran off. "Wow Jack, you did it!" I said and hugged him. Everyone cheered.

"Dude that was awesome, nothing terrible happened; something great happened! There is no curse!" Jerry said happily. "So how did you get over your whole clown thing?" Kim asked Jack quite impressed. "I had to face it; I couldn't let you guys down… I couldn't let you guys get hurt!" Jack said. I might have just imagined it, but I think he glanced…nervously up at me while saying the last part. "Thanks Jack, my horn and I salute you," my brother said and blew the horn. Well, he did blow the horn, only that the salute came from…another horn. "That wasn't the horn was it?" Eddie asked not really having to. "Sadly no," Milton admitted.

"Oh look, it wasn't just me, we all faced our fear! You guys were scared of the black dragons, but you stood up to them!" Jack said and Marge ran over to us with a pumpkin. "It was a fight to the finish, but we saved Bernard," she said and held up the pumpkin, hiding the motive though. "Guys check it out, it's the best pumpkin I've ever done," as Eddie said it Marge flipped it around. It was a picture of all of us in our karate gear, doing high kicks! "Wow…" we all said looking at it. "Another salute to you!" Milton said ready to blow the horn. "Oh no, we're good," Kim said not wanting another 'salute.'

We all went into Falafel Phil's to eat, when Jerry started screaming because of Rudy's date. "It's my mommy," he said, "I knew there was a curse…" he yelled about that stupid legend again, I don't get how he can believe it!

**Ok, and I thought Kung Fu Cop was up quickly... well anyway, I hope you'll review and check out my profile to find the polyvore link for Alex's clothes!**

**See ya!**


	14. Clash of The Titans

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC. Enjoy yourselves!

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Jack watched as Rudy told Eddie and Jerry about the jousts. Suddenly Eddie started beating Jerry with his pugil stick. "Guys stop! You're beating the grease outta him!" Jack exclaimed running over, stopping Eddie. "Hey, hey put down your pugil stick!" Rudy demanded Eddie when they jumped down. "Forget that! I'm taking this thing on the bus with me," Eddie exclaimed running after Jerry.

"Rudy!" Ty burst through the doors together with Frank. "Ty? What are you doing here?" Rudy asked looking at them. "I was over at the nail salon getting a power pedicure, which by the way is manly, because it has the word 'power' in it," Ty said pressuring power. Jack and Rudy exchanged looks. "And when I came out, I found this under my windshield wiper," Ty informed. "What is it?" Jack asked, Ty held up a piece of paper folded in half. "It's the thing that goes back and forth on your car when it's raining, it's amazing," Frank said misunderstanding it all. "What's amazing is you're nineteen and still in the seventh grade," Jack teased. "This is what I'm talking about," Ty said and unfolded the paper. "Your Bobby Wasabi flyer was on my car, this is a declaration of war Rudy," Ty said almost threateningly. "This isn't about flyers, Ty," Rudy grabbed the flyer. "This is about the feud that started between us 15 years ago," Rudy said. "What you did to me was wrong, but it doesn't matter, because I'm still the best sensei in town. You up for a little joust?" Ty asked motioning to the two stands at the mat. Jack was about to say something, "I've never walked away from a joust in my life," Rudy said and handed Jack the flyer. They had a stare down, before racing to the stands. "Now if you don't mind… I'd like to take a moment and harness my chi," Rudy told Ty. "I'll do the same," Ty said holding onto his stick.

"What up folks?" Alex entered the dojo flipping her in place. Ty knocked Rudy off the stand as soon Rudy began harness his chi "Hmm, apparently not Rudy," Alex said as she watched her sensei laying on the floor. "Ha, I'm the king of the world," as soon as Ty said it he fell too. "Not Ty either!" Alex said looking strangely at the two obviously clumsy guys. Both Jack and Alex chuckled.

**Alex's POV**

I sat at Falafel Phil's with my brother. He seemed really nervous. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Sorry I'm a little nervous, I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I haven't had the courage," he said. Wow, I sure am glad we're siblings, if not I would've have been freaked out by now! "Alex, I finally feel like I'm ready to go out with a girl," he said. Oh no! I can't be Kim! Can it? "I like this girl named Julie, the first time I saw her in chemistry class, my heart stopped," my brother said dreamily. He likes Julie? Not that strange really, they do fit together. Julie's really nice, she can be scary some times, but…she's mostly nice, I have science with her!

I walked into school and saw Jerry and Eddie arguing. "Please, I can spit rhymes about anything," Jerry said, I shrugged, maybe he can! "Ok, food in the cafeteria," Eddie challenged, "Give me a beat!" Jerry said and Eddie started beat boxing. I started moving to the beat, small movements. Jerry started rapping, he was darn good! Then he gave the beat to Eddie. Eddie wasn't too bad either, heard they both got rapping jobs at the mall!

…I cut it with my fork and then I eat it… Ok, so Jack's not the best rapper! Jerry and Eddie just shook their heads. "Alright I've got nothing ok…?" Jack said after an awkward moment of silence. Eddie and Jerry left. "Well, you tried…" I told Jack smiling at the guys' reaction. I felt my phone vibrate and sat down in the stairs, answering a text. I saw Julie run over to Jack. I've never really seen them talk together before. "Hey, I'm Julie," she said as she waved slightly at Jack. "Hey," Jack answered and speed-walked to his locker. "I pass by your locker every day; I can't believe I finally got the courage to talk to you!" Julie informed following after him. No! She can't like Jack, Milton likes her, he would be heartbroken! Argh, not now! My phone rang, and I had to take it.

When I came back I saw Jack still talking to Julie. "So, I'm not a manly man, I mean… nothing here or here works for ya?" Jack asked motioning to his face, then body. "Let it go Jack, it's never going to happen," Julie put a hand on Jack's shoulder before walking away. Did Jack just hit on Julie? Anyway I have to get to class; I'll talk to him at practice!

"So Jack, I've got a question for you," I said nearly skipping over. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked sitting down at the bench in the dojo. "Did you hit on Julie, at school?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "What? No!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "So what happened? Manly man…" I asked copying the move I had seen him do. "Julie likes your brother," he answered, "I said I would talk to him about it." "Wait a minute, so Julie likes Milton, and Milton likes Julie…do you know what this means?" I asked really happy for my brother. "Yes I do, it's a perfect storm of nerd love," Jack said folding his gi. "This isn't a joke Jack," I said, but had to giggle a bit, "You're right though," I admitted. "We have to help them! Milton tried to give her flowers today, and eh, it didn't go so well," I said getting a flashback.

**End of POV**

"I've got an idea!" Alex exclaimed. "Falafel Phil's, tomorrow night, I'll bring Julie and you'll bring Milton…and do not let him bring roses; he was passing gas all afternoon…" Alex said and looked disgusted, Jack as well. "It was disgusting! If you let him bring 'em, you better sleep with one eye open!" she threatened clearly not wanting a repetition.

Jerry and Eddie were dressed up as food. Jerry was a corndog, while Eddie looked like a Falafel ball. They were rapping to get costumers, which ended up like a food fight. Joan broke 'em up and made them have a real rap battle.

At Falafel Phil's the very innermost table there was sitting four teenagers. Milton and Julie at one side and Alex and Jack at the other. "So, Milton, Julie, I hear you guys have chemistry together," Alex said and she started laughing a fake laugh, together with Jack. Milton and Julie looked at each other upset about their friends' stupid laughs. "Julie, I'm sorry, if you wanna go home, I get it," Milton had a disappointed look on his face. "I don't wanna go home," Julie assured Milton. "So you wanna stay?" Milton lit up. "Does an object in motion tend to remain in motion?" Julie asked smiling. "Unless there's a fresh and cold fishing," they both started to laugh, Jack and Alex did too, but they obviously didn't see the humor in it. _(What do Milton and Julie say really?) _"Guys we're good if you want to sit at another table," Milton hinted to his sister and friend. The others shook it off, "No, I think we should probably …" Milton cut Alex off, "We wanna be alone!" Alex and Jack's eyes widened a bit. They walked away from the table embarrassed. "What just happened?" Jack asked confused. "I'll tell you what just happened, she just broke up with you!" Alex announced. "What about you?" Jack asked Alex not being the only one. "Dude, Milton's my brother!" Alex said disgusted by the thought of dating her own brother and walked out.

Jack and Alex were in the dojo for practice, when Milton walked in hand in hand with Julie. "Milton, maybe you'd like to introduce me to your lady friend," Rudy walked over to them. "Rudy, this is Julie and like me she feels that Pluto was unfairly downgraded from planet status," Milton said. "Asteroid my butt," Julie said and they sat down at a bench. "Meeting Milton is the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here," Milton and Julie were still holding hands. "See, that's what family's are all about, your uncle seems like a great guy!" Rudy said and smiled.

"There you are!" Ty's voice echoed over the whole dojo. "Frank told me he saw you two together!" both Ty and Frank stormed over to Rudy. "Yeah!" Frank called emphasizing what Ty had just said. "What are you doing here?" Rudy asked not having a special reason for them to be here. "I came to get my niece!" as Ty said it the warriors got shocked expressions on their faces. "Ty is your uncle?" Milton turned to Julie. "Julie is your niece?" Jack motioned to Ty. "Yes she is, and I forbid her from seeing him!" Ty proclaimed. "You can forbid her from seeing him, because I forbid him from seeing her!" Rudy yelled arguing. "Well I forbid them first!" Ty yelled. "No, I frobi…" Rudy was cut off by Ty's quite childish input. "Forbidden! Lalalalalala!" he sang, walked to Julie and walked her out. "Milton," she said and he responded, "Julie!" they both reached their hands after each other's, but they didn't reach them.

**Alex's POV**

I was in an alley with Jack, my brother and Julie."Rudy would freak if he knew we were helping Milton and Julie," Jack said from next to me. "I don't care; we have to help them… I believe in a thing called love," I said and crossed my arms, "Besides he is my brother," I said and watched them eat spaghetti. Jack nodded understanding. Milton and Julie talked while I was talking to Jack.

"So, you ever dated someone like this before?" I asked him. He looked at me, "no," he chuckled a bit. "Would you?" I asked curious. "Ehm, well, maybe if I was head over heels for a girl, which I wasn't allowed to date, yes," he said, "would you?" he repeated my question. "I guess, if I had a good reason," I smiled. "So, how many guys have you been dating?" Jack asked me. I shrugged, "no one," I looked down a second. Ok, so I haven't had a boyfriend, I never had my first kiss, and yada, yada, yada, but at least I've been on a couple of dates. "Oh, why?" he asked me. "I used to be the geek, remember? It wasn't until Jerry's dance competition and your mask thing, it started to go upwards," I said thinking back to the times. "Oh, you know, you never really came across that way to me, I mean, I knew you were smart, but a 'geek' no" he made quotation marks with his hands, when Jack said it I couldn't help but blush a bit. "Are you blushing?" he asked me looking at my cheeks. "No, there's gotta be something wrong with your eyes," I said looking away. Dang my blushing!

"Here they are!" Frank exclaimed walking into the alley with Brian. "Guys, get outta here!" I yelled. They quickly got up, and Jack caught a punch Frank meant to hit Milton with. "You probably shouldn't have done that, again" Jack said, reminding Frank about the first day they met, and twisted his arm.

**End of POV**

Jack kicked Frank, and sent a punch at him. Frank blocked it and Jack's next punch. Brian tried to kick Alex, but she blocked both that kick, and the next. Alex countered with a crescent kick aiming at Brian's head, but he dodged it.

Jack tried to kick Frank. It was the same kick as Alex had used. Frank dodged too, and grabbed a trash bag which he threw at Jack. Jack dodged it, while Alex sent a kick in Brian's chest. He flew backwards, into some trashcans. He grabbed a can cover, while Frank grabbed another trash bag. The bag was thrown against Jack, but he hit it, causing it to fly into the trashcan. When Frank came against him, he was stopped by a spinning back kick.

Brian tried to hit Alex with the lid; she dodged the first and avoided his second try by jumping backwards. Brian tried to shove the lid at Alex, but by bending backwards she dodged. She quickly brought her hands up, causing Brian to lose one hand of his grip. Alex attacked with a front kick, and Brian was now in the middle of all the boxes.

Frank attacked Jack with a high turning kick, Jack blocked it easily. Frank sent a punch which also was met by a block. Jack did a front kick, and it sent Frank into the wall behind him. He quickly recovered and did another sidekick. Jack blocked the kick, a punch, a punch and a punch. Frank didn't stop his punches, but Jack blocked the next differently. He grabbed Frank's arm, twisted it, and flipped Frank into a trashcan.

Jack walked over to Alex, which was also just finished with her fight. "Joke's on you, I landed in all these soft diapers," Frank popped up from the can. The two victorious looked strangely at the nineteen year old, before heading off.

"So after all the forbidding I did, Milton and Julie are still sneaking around and seeing each other?" Milton asked chasing his two top students in the dojo. "They can't see each other anymore, you know why? Because of you and Ty, but I've got news for you mister!" Alex was snapping at Rudy. "Okay, okay, okay-kay, thank you Alex!" Jack held her back, and calmed her down. "Sorry, I'm just so pissed off, because Julie is Milton's first real crush, but you and Ty are crushing his crush, and I'll tell you…!" Alex was now yelling again. "Alex, you're doing it again!" Jack said. Alex realized she wasn't being fair with Rudy and made a zipping move over her mouth, indicating that her 'lips were sealed'. "Rudy you've been feuding with Ty for fifteen years, how did it even start?" Jack asked. "Well, we were both studying with the grand master. But only one of us could be worthy of being his apprentice. We stood at the top of a mountain, for our final competition, the ancient clash of the venison! We battled for hours, trying to knock each other of those stomps."

"So you stunk him of his stomp?" Alex asked after Rudy had told them the story. "No, it was the grand master!" Rudy exclaimed. "Rudy it's time for this to end, when you're your age you sit down so you and Ty can talk things out," Jack said. "Do it for Milton and Julie," Alex said when Rudy was doubting the idea. "Ah, eh, em, maybe you're right, maybe it is time to move on and finally bury the hatchet," Rudy agreed.

The couple, Alex and Jack, Rudy and his rival sensei and Frank sat around a table at Falafel Phil's. No one said anything; they were looking at the food, their lap, or staring at a random object in the room. Jack spoke up, "We're here tonight, to put aside our differences, because we care about Milton and Julie!" the two lovebirds smiled at each other. "Now if anyone would like to say something, now's the time," he informed and sat back down. Frank stood up. "I really like the way Alex's hair smells," it earned him some strange looks, "that's all I've got," he sat back down. "Rudy maybe you'd like to say something," Jack said ignoring the inappropriate comment. "Fine…!" he groaned and rolled his eyes, as if one of 'em wasn't enough! He stood up, "What Jack says is true, tonight is about Milton and Julie, I'd like us to you know, let by-goner's be by-goner's," he sat down, after giving a speech with a childish attitude. "Excellent!" Jack encouraged. Ty cleared his throat, "Maybe we should just try and get along," he sat back down. "Great! Now we can all enjoy our meal!" Jack sat and they started eating.

As always things couldn't end well! The two senseis and their tensioned mood had to fight over a falafel ball, yes, it was one ball! While they fought Alex and Jack was given in the senseis stupidity, while Milton and Julie ran off.

**Jack's POV**

"We found 'em!" I informed as we walked in the doors to our dojo. Ty and Rudy seemed to be freaked out. "Where were you two?" they asked hurrying over. "We were worried sick!" Ty said backing Rudy's comment. "They have something to say," Alex said looking upset. "Milton and I have talked, and we're not going to see each other anymore!" Julie said looking more upset. "Good bye Julie, I'll never forget you!" "Good bye Milton, I'm sorry it didn't work out," they were both really sad. "Wait, I wanna say something," Rudy stopped Milton. "No I wanna say something," Ty said. He started mumbling, while almost crying and acting… even more like a baby, but in a good way this time! "Know what? I finally understand Ty completely!" Rudy said, they're so strange, "We let our problems become your problems. Milton, Julie, we won't stand in your way," Rudy got out of the way.

"My brother has his happy first high school year, plus, plus, my work here is done!" Alex jumped down from her spot. "Julie," Milton," "Rudy," "Ty," a lot of names was exchanged. "Alex," "Frank!" Frank was about to give her a hug, but she flipped him. "Did I imagine that or did she just flip me?" Frank asked from the mat he was laying on. I admit, every time he hinted that he liked Alex, it pissed me off! "You must've imagined it!" I hurried over to him, "You know what? You should go give her a hug!" I said. Ha! That's what you get for pissing me off! "Alex," he exclaimed. "Frank!" she flipped him, and I smirked when I saw him on the ground. "Oh Frank, you're gonna be in seventh grade for a long time!" I said.

**So what do you think? Good, bad? I know you wanna tell me! ;) Haha, I can't stop chuckling with myself now…while writing the last part of the chapter my brother listened to this song, "hest er best" by Øystein Sunde. It's such a strange song! Ahh-hahahaha! *Snap* back to reality, yes, I'd appreciate reviews, and yes, please tell me what you think! Oh and Polyvore outfit is up!**

**Love Synnen! 3**


	15. To Date or Not To Date

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC Alexis. Enjoy yourselves!

Thanks to Grapejuice101 who requested this episode! :)

If I've written Polyvore next to a name, like this (Polyvore) you can check on my profile for clothes. I've linked my Polyvore profile and if you go there, click on the Milton's Twin Sister collection!

**Based on the actual series**

**Original episode**

**The mall**

Jack and Marcus (Polyvore) were at the skate ramp, well there was a crowd gathered around them too, but they were the main "attraction". They were having a skate battle – and Jack was winning. You could tell that Cody didn't like it. He was a really bad loser, and everybody actually knew that he hated to lose.

"Come on, Jack, you've got this!" Alex (Polyvore) cheered as he was going to do a 360 flip tailgrab wallplant. Jack went into the jump…

…and nailed it perfectly. The people cheered. "You did it, Jack!" Alex said as she hugged him. That trick had set his victory in stone – Marcus couldn't beat it! Marcus threw his board in the ground as he saw Jack finish the trick. He and his friend squad walked away.

"I can't believe you made it! Dude, that's an awesome trick man…" Jerry said all psyched. Jack laughed,

"You know, I've been practicing," he smirked.

Alex's POV (Polyvore)

I was in music class, when Marcus (Polyvore) walked in and sat down next to me. He had lost a little skate battle Jack and he had, he was good, but Jack was better…

"Hey, Alex," he said and put down his backpack.

"Hi," I greeted and smiled at him. _(Tommy Bastow?) _He was actually quite nice, he just hated losing really.

"How are you doing on the project?" he asked me. Yeah, we were assigned it yesterday, we have to create either a piece of music, song, dance or we have to perform some other, already made song…guess what I picked...? I'm dancing, for those who wanted to know.  
"Ehm, I guess I'm doing ok… could've been better…" I smiled, "How about you?" He shrugged.

"Well, I'm composing a piece of music, but I'm kinda stuck. But, I think I'll finish in time, at least I hope so," he laughed. He doesn't take school as solemnly as me I guess, well, it's not guessing, it's pure fact, but anyway, he is doing quite good. At least with music, he is very good, I've heard a little bit of his work.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're really good!" I complimented. He found a sudden interest in the desk,

"Well, thanks!" he said as he dragged his hand through his brown hair. "I can't wait to see your dance!" he answered.

"Well, ehm… wait a minute, how did you know I was going to dance?" I asked him, I haven't said anything, honest! He smiled, causing his clear, blue eyes to sparkle from the light in the ceiling.

"Well, I guess I just assumed, since you're such a great dancer…"

"How did you know I danced?"

"Thought you'd ask me that," he snickered, "I saw you at that dance competition at the mall, you were awesome!" he said. I blushed slightly, I think, I don't know if I blushed, just felt like that.

"Well, ehm thanks," I smiled. "So, you made any new songs, melodies, music pieces, or yeah… recently?"

"Ehm, yeah, actually, I just finished with a song. You wanna hear it?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, of course!" I said.

"Cool, how bout you come over to my place after school?" he asked.

"Yeah, or I have practice, but about 4, or something like that ok?" I asked while smiling.

"4's just fine," he smiled. "Hey, ehm, you wouldn't happen to be good with lyrics?" he looked hopefully at me. I bit my bottom lip,

"Well, ehm, that depends on how good "good" is, but I've been writing some, yes," I answered.

"Seriously? Wow, that's cool! Maybe you could… help me write some lyrics?" Marcus asked with a smile around his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," I said as the teacher came into the classroom. I wanted to talk more, but our music teacher, Mrs. Lawrence, isn't a fan of her students talking in her class, well, not while she's talking anyway.

Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy

Milton and I walked to practice together. Maybe not so weird, as we are siblings… anyway as we got to the dojo only Jack was there. He was often early, but just as often late, or almost late, so yeah.

"Hey guys!" he said and stopped punching the dummy.

"Hi!" I said as Milton and I walked inside.

"You're early today," I smiled while putting down my bag at my locker.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and walked over to Milton and me.

"Hmm, I've gotta go change," I said after I put my notebook in my locker, and brought my bag out to the locker rooms.

Jack's POV

Alex and Milton had just arrived at the dojo. I was first here today. Anyway, Alex just headed into the locker rooms.

"Urgh, I don't get girls!" Milton complained. I laughed a bit, random much?

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting down at the bench.

"I mean why do girls always like guys that are…I don't know, jocks and musicians and not, smart guys?" he pouted.

"Don't ask me, I'm no girl… Why don't you ask Alex?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes,

"Because…she's the problem…" he groaned.

"What? She has a crush on a jock?" I joked.

"No, as a matter of fact she likes a musician… well, but he is quite athletic," What! Alex, likes who? She can't like… who is it?

"Who is it? Don't tell me it's… Marcus!" I begged. She can't like Marcus. She can't, she can't, she can't! She is way too good for him! I mean, he totally doesn't deserve her; Alex's pretty, funny, smart, kind, helpful, dedicated, selfless, loyal…

"Yes! Marcus Seaton!" Milton exclaimed.

"So, Milton's told you about that!" Alex (Polyvore) came in again wearing training clothes. "I'm only going over to hear his latest work and help him with some lyrics!" she explained and looked at Milton, "no big deal!"

"No big deal," Milton muttered. Just being the overprotecting brother I guess. But come on, Alex don't like Marcus right, it's just a friendly, helping out friends right!"

Alex's POV

FINALLY! Practice is over. I hurried home and switched the sweater (Polyvore) I was wearing before I could head over to Marcus. He doesn't live too far away, a ride on my skateboard and I'll be there! Anyway I brought my new notebook. Yeah, I haven't told you my old notebook, I finished it! So this new notebook is my fresh start, I guess… anyway, here I go!

Marcus's home

"So, what did you think?" Marcus asked me anxiously.

"Wow! That was really good!" I complimented, I mean, like really. You should've heard it!

"Are you just saying that to be nice or was it really good? I mean, I don't think I've ever heard you being mean to anyone, like ever," he said. That was kinda cute said…

"I mean it! That was really good! And, thanks," I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"Well, in that case… thanks a lot!" he said and smiled his slanting smile. I must admit, his eyes are pretty; they're so super, clear blue! Like the sky, or something… We didn't say something for a while, and it was kinda getting a little awkward.

"So, ehm, you want me to help you a little with lyrics?" I asked him since he had asked me about at school.

"Eh, yeah, ehm, I'm no genius at this stuff, so, where do you start, really?" he asked and laughed a bit as you could tell he was confused. I laughed a bit.

"Eh, well, that's the easy part! You just find out what part of the song talks to you, I mean, not like it talks, talks, as you are mentally sick or anything, just like, what part, ehm, you know," I started stuttering at the end. Why? Don't ask me! He laughed,

"Take it easy, I get it," he assured, but not in that mean, perky-ish way. More in that nice sweet way!

"Ok, ehm, what kinda song do you want it to be?" I asked him. He thought for a minute,

"Well, a love song," he said and smiled while shortly looking up at me before looking back down.

"Alright, ehm, what do you think about, for the chorus, it could go something like, you're my light in the dark, you're the fire where there's only cold," I sang. He looked quite stunned.

"Wow! First, you've got a great voice! Second, you're good as in really good!" he said, I could tell he was being honest, which made me blush.

Wanna hear what we made? Well, here is the result;

_MY LIGHT __(in the dark)_

_Hum bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Everyday all the time _

_Only you're on my mind _

_Your name's written on every page_

_Hold on tight cause I'm gonna rock your stage_

_- Say what? -_

_I only wish we were together baby_

_Hopefully one time maybe_

_Tell me what you think of me_

_But remember what you see_

_Isn't all there is to me_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_You're my light in the dark_

_You're the fire where there's only cold_

_You're my light in the dark_

_Every day needs its dawn_

_Every night needs a sunrise_

_Hum bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Would you please be so kind _

_Tell me I'm on your mind_

_Your eyes are in every thought _

_All money in the world could've never bought_

_- You flattered? –_

_I only wish we were together baby_

_Hopefully one time maybe_

_Tell me what you think of me_

_But remember what you see_

_Isn't all there is to me_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_You're my light in the dark_

_You're the fire where there's only cold_

_You're my light in the dark_

_Every day needs its dawn_

_Every night needs a sunrise_

_You're my light in the dark_

_You're the fire where there's only cold_

_You're my light in the dark_

_Every day needs its dawn_

_Every night needs a sunrise_

_Hum bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_I liked you from the start_

_Yes you stole my heart_

_Would you let me steal your then?_

_It would make us even alright my friend_

_Got'cha_

_Hum bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bam ra bah bah hum_

_Boom bah la na bah ha_

_Hum bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_Bam ra bah bah hum _

_Bboom bah la na bah ha_

_I only wish we were together baby_

_Hopefully one time maybe_

_Tell me what you think of me_

_But remember what you see_

_Isn't all there is to me_

_Bah bah ra bah ra bam_

_You're my light in the dark_

_You're the fire where there's only cold_

_You're my light in the dark_

_Every day needs its dawn_

_Every night needs a sunrise_

_You're my light in the dark_

I'm kinda proud!

Jack's POV – Seaford High

I was at my locker when Marcus (Polyvore) walked over; yes Marcus Seaton as the guy Alex maybe has a crush on, maybe…

"Hey Jack," he said.

"Hey Marcus, heard you and Alex hung out," I said and found my social studies book.

"Yeah, that's right! Funny thing is, I only hang out with her because you have a thing for her and I lost that skate battle to you," I cut him off here.

"What!? First how could you do that to anyone? And second, I don't like her like that," I said, the first part angrily and second part as persuasive as possible.

"Anyway, now when I think about it, she is an amazing girl, she's pretty, she's smart, she's funny…it's just too bad you missed your shot," he said and winked as he walked away. I can't believe! Man, he just, argh! I wanna twist his head off, if that makes sense! That's the closest I get to a description of my feelings right now… I just don't know what I'm feeling exactly!

What if he's right? Maybe I missed my shot… for those who didn't know, I like Alex. I've liked her awhile too actually, if you remember when Ricky Weaver came to town, that's when I realized I liked her…

_Two weeks later_

**Jack's POV**

I was a bit early at the dojo today so I could work on a move, the two directional kick, before the others came. First of the others were Milton and Alex (Polyvore). Ehm, let's say it wasn't their everyday entrance. Milton came in looking extremely annoyed while Alex was squealing, I think, and jumping up and down holding onto Milton's shoulder. "What's going on?" I asked as they walked in, and yes, Alex was definitely squealing.

"Alex got a new date with Marcus, and she can't stop telling me about it," Milton said annoyed looking at his sister. Well, she has a date with Marcus…again. I can't believe it! What does she see in that guy?

"Well, excuse me for having a date with my boyfriend, one of the coolest guys at school," Alex giggled, "Can you believe it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you bet," I said unenthusiastically going back to punching a dummy.

"Well, thanks for the support guys," she said sarcastically, "anyway, I am gonna go change." She stomped out into the locker rooms, not looking back.

"Hey guys!" Kim walked into the dojo.

"Hey Kim," we both greeted, but afterwards, I noticed we both still had that annoyed twist in our voices.

"Well, what woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kim asked obviously noticed the annoyed twist too.

"Sorry, it's just Alex is going on her second date with Marcus," Milton said making a grimace when he said his name.

"Are you kidding me? Ok, I'm happy for her and all that, but… they don't fit together!" Kim whispered making sure Alex would have no chance of hearing her say that.

"I know, Alex deserves so much better!" I exclaimed in that whispery voice we've all used.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Milton asked looking at our expressions.

"What makes you think we're gonna do something..?" I asked in a high pitched voice, "Ok, you're right, we're gonna do something…" And there's the confession.

"Here's what we'll do," Kim said and we all joined heads together.

**Alex's POV**

I had just gotten dressed (Polyvore), made my makeup and hair and was about ready to go when the doorbell rang. I quickly threw my phone and matte lip stick into my clutch and hurried downstairs.

"Hello Marcus," I heard Milton say. Oh no…tension!

"Eh, hey Milton," Marcus (Polyvore) said, "is Alex…"

"Here," I called as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Alex, you look beautiful!" he complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I smiled, and I saw Milton rolling his eyes.

"I want you to have her back by ten o'clock and not a minute later, mister," Milton told Marcus.

"Eh, yeah, sure," Marcus answered.

"Well, bye Milton," I said and we walked outside.

End of POV

At the cinema the cute couple was… wait a minute, let's make that the cute couple "s" was buying some snacks for the movie. Well first the not-so-real couple had to buy tickets for the right movie. Yeah, some of you might wonder; who is the not so real couple? Well, let me give you some hints, one blondie, one brunette, both martial artists, yes it was Jack and Kim.

Jack's POV

"What movie are they watching?" Kim asked me looking over at Alex and Marcus. I don't think she was tall enough to see.

"Eh, I think they're watching paranormal activity… oh man, I can't believe his using that trick, it's only their second date," I complained.

"Well, that's how guys are," Kim said and rolled her eyes. I looked at her offended. "Ok, not everyone," she said and smiled innocently.

"Alex isn't that scared type right? She won't get scared and, she's tough right?" I asked Kim hopefully.

"Well…yeah Alex is tough, but she isn't the biggest fan of scary movies…" Kim answered. Ok, she's not the biggest fan of the, that doesn't mean she's gonna get scared right?

*In the middle of movie*

Ok, so Alex isn't the biggest fan of scary movies… that totally means she's gonna get scared. Every time there was a scary scene at the screen I looked away, not because I was scared, but because I was looking over at Alex and Marcus. Marcus had his arm around Alex's shoulder and it looked like they were holding hands too. But every time there was a scary scene Marcus moved his hand to Alex's cheeks as she turned away from the screen and they met each other's gaze.

"Aw, it's kinda romantic," Kim said in a dream like voice.

"Aw, it's kinda romantic," I mimicked in an annoyed voice. Kim rolled her eyes.

When the movie was over we tried to hurry out and not lose track of Alex and Marcus. While we exited we lost track of them for a while, but I soon catched Alex's voice again.

"Hmm, what do say we grab a bite at Falafel Phil's or what?" she suggested.

"Where are they going?" Kim asked me.

"Falafel Phil's," I answered pulling her along out from the cinema.

We came to Falafel Phil's. Alex and Marcus were already inside, but we couldn't go in, because they would definitely see us! I was starting to get annoyed, because I wanted to hear what they were talking about, when finally a group of people walked in. We catched the opportunity and snuck in behind them, so Alex and Marcus wouldn't notice. Kim and I sat down at a table for two and tried to hide our faces behind Phil's menus, not that they were anything to brag about… sorry Phil…

Alex's POV

I sat in a booth at Falafel Phil's with Marcus. We had just been at the movies, watching paranormal activity. I hate scary movies! There's nothing in real life that really makes me scared scared, at least not that I know of, but I hate scary movies, those are the worst. Other people say it's because my imagination is on a very high level, so that I can imagine everything, out of anything, everywhere, no matter when. My mom says it's a gift, I say it's more of a curse, but yeah, my point was I hate scary movies! Anyway while talking to Marcus; I all of a sudden saw two too familiar faces sitting at a table. I'm pretty sure it was Kim and Jack, I'm not sure though, because their menus was hiding a big part of their faces.

I can't believe I didn't realize anything before. I mean;

She said she didn't have time to help me get ready today… wonder what was using her time? …if you didn't get it, that was sarcasm…because I'm pretty sure I know what she was doing…!

**Flashback **

"Are you gonna be able to do this?" Kim came over to Jack. "I don't know!" he said looking up at the peg. "Your whole dojo's counting on you!" Kim said. "If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" Jack asked curious. "I do not have a crush on you!"

**End of flashback**

**Flashback**

. "Hmm, never noticed him," Jack said. "Hang on, so you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian, but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from lift to right," Kim said shocked. "Okay first, it was right to left, second, it wasn't a ponytail, it was a French braid, and third if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin maybe I would've noticed him too!"

**End of flashback**

**Flashback**

"Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous at Ricky," Kim said. "What, I'm, I'm not jealous!" Jack said defending himself. "Mhmm!"

"I know what this is about Jack, you're just jealous of Ricky, so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like some kinda monster!"

**End of flashback **

**Flashback**

… and Kim!" Jack said looking at the girls. "Your hair looked kinda pretty," Jack admitted. "Eh, thanks I guess," Alex said and smiled. "Wow, that's weird, my mood ring just turned red!" Kim said looking at her ring.

**End of flashback**

Kim's POV

The bell rang and Jack and I headed for class. As we walked to math we both noticed someone sitting behind the staircase. Both Jack and I stopped because we both saw someone a little too familiar. That was definitely Marcus (Polyvore) and he was…making out with someone… I had no idea Alex would risk being late to class because of some guy!

"Well I guess their date went alright," I whispered to Jack as I walked past the staircase. After a couple of seconds I realized Jack wasn't following me. I turned back around and looked over at what was going on. He was staring at Marcus and Alex, man, is he jealous or something? "Jack, are you coming?" I whispered. He waved me back over. I rolled my eyes and walked over about to drag Jack with me to class when he pointed at Alex…

…or the girl supposed to be Alex… Marcus was kissing another girl. Oh my freaking gosh, how does that creep dear to cheat on Alex!? Oh, I am gonna twist him inside out!

End of POV

At first Jack and Kim tried to find Alex, but there was a sudden change of plans. They both ran into Marcus and had something to tell, or yell, to him.

"I can't believe you!" Jack exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked acting innocent.

"We saw you!" Kim stated.

"Yeah, you're cheating on Alex! You've got some guts, how could you? She's perfect, and you play her like that, she has real feelings!" Jack added while almost yelling.

"Wow, calm down, I was dating Hillary before I started going out with Alex. I told her that it was just to get back and you so Hillary won't mind and Alex won't find out right? You'll have to be the one to tell her, you're gonna break her heart!" Marcus smiled a mischievous smile.

"I can't believe it! Don't you have a heart?" Kim asked, and she wasn't almost yelling, she was clearly yelling!

"Calm down guys, I can break up myself!" all heads turned on Alex (Polyvore) who was walking over. "You heard everything?" Marcus asked looking worried.

"I heard enough," she answered, "You're the best guys! But you, Marcus, it's so over! I can't believe it, the one thing that's not good about you, just ruined you," she said and turned around ready to walk away.

"No, Alex, wait!" Marcus yelled after her.

"You're too late!" Alex said and walked off.

"And what do you know, this wrath thing, caused you the loss of a new battle, and you know so yourself," Jack told Marcus as they followed in Alex's direction, but they lost her as they had different classes.

_Ding dong_

Milton opened the door.

"Hey Milton, is Alex here?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, if you can cheer her up, please do it!" Milton begged as Jack walked inside.

"I can't believe that Jerk!" Milton exclaimed angrily.

"Believe me, nor can I!" Jack agreed, probably a little different reason than Milton's, but yeah.

"Alex?" Jack called through the door.

"It's not locked, or covered up by a thon of planks and nails," Alex answered. Her voice was raucous and you tell she was upset. Jack carefully opened the door and walked inside.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked and walked over to Alex, she was sitting in her bed curled up into a ball while looking at her plain white bedroom wall.

"Well, yeah, as good as you can be after you've found out your first boyfriend was cheating on you," she answered and slowly turned around. She leaned her head towards the wall. "Why are you here?" she asked Jack.

"Wow, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jack said and smiled a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound perky!" Alex apologized, and pouted her lips. Alex dried a tear.

"Argh, I hate crying!" she protested shaking her head to avoid more tears falling.

"It's alright, you've just gotta let it out," Jack comforted. He sat down next to her.

"I just can't believe it, you know. I feel so stupid, he was my first boyfriend, but it was all a game," Alex said leant her head on Jack's shoulder, he placed an arm around her.

"Yeah, I know, but, no matter if you heard it or not, he told me that he started liking you, for real," Jack said.

"Hmm, it doesn't matter now," Alex said and looked down.

"Alex, you're too good for him! He doesn't deserve you if he doesn't realize how lucky he is! You need a guy who would always appreciate you, and treat you nothing but right!" Jack said causing Alex to look up into his eyes.

"Thanks Jack, you're my best friend!" Alex said and hugged him.

"Yeah, best friend," Jack stuttered and hugged back.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" Milton walked into the door and found Alex asleep on Jack's shoulder, who was asleep as well resting his head on Alex's. "I guess they're ok…" Milton whispered and walked out again.

Alex's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I sent them looking around. Jack! I must've fallen asleep on his shoulder. I slowly looked at my clock; 9. It's getting late… I carefully pulled up and woke Jack.

A little later he went home. Jack's so sweet! I couldn't live without him, he's the best boy-friend a girl can have!

NO WAY!

I can't believe it!

I just realized something!

Jack… if you could hear this,

I

Like

You

Like more than a friend…

I can't believe it! I have the worst timing! Ii would like to tell him, but if he and Kim has something, that could ruin our friendship, and as I said I couldn't live without him.

This – has gotta stay a secret!

**Alright, finished! You guys must hate me since I taken SOoOoO long to update, I'm really sorry! Please believe me, I've been so busy lately, and I hate it, or strongly dislike it… **** anyway, I hope you liked it and go check my Polyvore profile!**

**Quick info;**

**If you were wondering, the song is quite quick and cheer-y**

**I appreciate reviews! ;)**

**I will try to update the next chapter quicker!**


	16. The Great Escape

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

You guys had to wait forever with the last chapter, so this one's quicker! Tada! Anyway, my idea was to badge of honor, but I couldn't find the episode, but If I find it later I might do that! So, the disclaimer;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Now, you are welcome to enjoy the chapter!

As I did in the last chapter I will mark (Polyvore) after names if their outfits are on Polyvore. So go to my profile, then find the link, then look at it, then… do pretty much whatever you wanna do

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

All of the warriors were in the dojo. They hadn't started real practice yet, but were warming up.

"Ok Jack, you've mastered this move, now focus on a spot and kick through it," Rudy instructed him. Jack was in his fighting stance, and did a sidekick. Sounds simple? It wasn't just any target he hit, though. He kicked the snack machine, giving Rudy free nuggets. "You did it, I got my nacho nuggets!" Rudy exclaimed holding them up.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe it!" Jerry ran in from the locker rooms. "My dad and a whole bunch of my family are coming to watch me in the tournament this Saturday," he was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm gonna train extra hard, my dad's never seen me fight before. Except this one time at the petting zoo, oh, this goose ate one of my flip flops, it was on yo! He was all _heh _and I was all _aaaahhh_, and he was all _heh_ and I was all _aaaahhh,"_ Jerry said acting out the fight.

_Seaford High_

Jerry strolled over to Jack.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Jack asked a question which had been asked one too many times.

"Nah, I blew it off, I'm sparring with Eddie," Jerry obviously didn't care about detention anymore. "You know where he is?" Jerry asked not seeing him around.

"He said if he was gonna spar with you he had to go to the library first," Jack shrugged not sure of what it meant.

"Why would he do that?" Jerry wondered.

"Okay," Eddie walked in. "Let's do this quick, that book alarm went crazy when I walked out!" Eddie had covered himself with books in protection.

"Wow, Jerry, a human sparring dummy…this will be the first time I see you _hit_ the books," Jack joked.

"H-ah!" Jerry made a fighting stance. He punched Eddie.

"You hit like my grandmother," Eddie laughed at Jerry's punches.

"Oh-ho-ho-oh, that's it," Jerry said and started hitting and kicking Eddie. Eddie now tried to escape Jerry's attacks.

"No, no, no, no, take it easy, man you hit him right in the grapes of wrath," Jack pushed them away from each other after Jerry kicked Eddie… eh, you heard him… in the grapes of wrath. Jerry smiled,

"Yeah I know man, I'm gonna be in sick shape for the tournament Saturday, I'm ready, I'm focused and nothing can distract me from, you what it do girl," Jerry lost focused when a blonde walked by him. The other guys rolled his eyes at him.

"What's going on here?" the vice principal asked.

"I'm out," Eddie waddled away. _(And he waddled away, waddle waddle, and he waddled away, waddle waddle waddle, and he waddled away waddle waddle, till the very next day bom bom, bom, bom-bom-ba-rom… you know what song it is…?)_ Jack went back to his locker _(anyone else think it's strange that Jack seems to have a locker many different places at the school, here in this chapter, dummy dancing and clash of the titans, maybe other places too, but I can't remember now…) _

"Oh, Martinez, I've been looking all over for you, you're supposed to be in detention," "Yeah, yeah, yeah, had to blow it off, I've been training, but just put it on my tab," Jerry answered careless.

"Let's go you," the teacher said with clenched teeth.

"Eh, ok, I'm sorry vise principal Slugman it won't happen again," Jerry apologized.

"Really? You mean that?" the vice principal's hopes was short lasted.

"What do you need to hear, buddy? Jerry asked.

"Oh, come on," Slugman brought Jerry with him.

Jerry was pushed into detention. All the present cheered his name.

"What's up my peeps?" he asked. "Yo, yo, yo, get her to stop snoring," Jerry said when he heard the teacher's snoring. "Yo, drop a beat real quick," Jerry said and they all started dancing.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

The warriors helped Jerry train for the tournament. Alex (Polyvore) was sparring with him, he was much better than he used to. Alex did a small punch; Jerry blocked it so Alex did a turning kick. Jerry blocked it and did a front kick; she blocked it, before blocking one turning kick and dodging a flying turning kick and a spinning back kick. Jerry sent a punch and Alex blocked it with a knife hand, sending Jerry back because his arm hurt.

"Wow, Jerry, you are pumped for this tournament," Jack said after watching the fight.

"I couldn't beat Alex though," he admitted.

"Come on Jerry, I am a black belt," Alex comforted.

"I know, I really wanna make my dad proud, I'm even on this special training diet," he said. He walked over to the stacked mats and grabbed a cup. He emptied it grabbing the egg, yes and egg! "Hold this!" he gave the cup to Alex, he cracked the egg in the cup.

"Don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you are," Alex looked away.

"Yes, I am," Jerry ate the eggshell. Alex looked back, after hearing the shell cracking. She looked just as upset about this as Jack.

After Jerry's 'refreshing' bite they heard some noise coming from Rudy's office.

"Yo what's that noise?" Jerry asked still having half the eggshell left.

"I don't know?" Jack answered. They stepped closer trying to figure out what the noise was.

"You think Rudy's trying to squeeze into his skinny jeans again?" Alex asked.

"I hope not, that's a three men job," Jerry said looking at the office door. Just then Rudy waddled in.

"Wow, I guess there's no good hoping anymore," Alex looked at her sensei wearing his skinny jeans. What's worse, he could barely walk in them, at least not normal!

"What's going on fools?" he asked flashing his jeans.

"Wow, your butt looks like they shrink wrapped a couple of cantaloupes," Jack said,

"Thank you," Rudy answered.

"Hey what's going on in my office?" Rudy asked after there was made more noise.

"Well, we assumed you were, eh, shrink wrapping a cantaloupe," Alex said looking from his jeans to his office.

"Oh no, Tootsie!" Rudy exclaimed and speed waddled into his office. They all looked into the office, only to be met by a trashed office. Oh, and don't forget the goat!

"Oh no, bad goat! Bad goat!" Rudy yelled angry. Suddenly a phone rang. "I think she ate my phone!" Rudy exclaimed, his finger constantly pointing at Tootsie. He slowly crawled down and pushed the goat's belly. He obviously hit the button, since there was made a beep sound.

"Hello? Hello? Whoever's calling, you're in a goat," Rudy warned them. The warriors all rolled their eyes.

_Seaford High_

Kim, Milton and Alex (Polyvore) were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, when Jack, Jerry and Eddie sat down with them.

"Hey what's this thing holding your books together?" Kim asked Milton. His books were tied together with what looked like a huge elastic band.

"I got banned from using my back-pack by my orthopedist," Milton answered.

"Orthopedist? What are you eighty?" Kim asked. "Milton, I told you I could help you with your books," Alex said stretching it.

"That would just be taking my manhood away from me," Milton said. Like carrying your books in a plastic band wasn't enough.

"Man this thing's crazy, it's like big giant rubber band for your books," Jack said using like a small elastic.

"Or a big giant sling shot for these pucks," Jerry grabbed the present sling. "Yo, five bucks says I can nail Larry right in his blowhole!" Jerry said and aimed for their mascot. Jerry was about to shoot,

"Not with that angle of structure you can't," Alex informed. The warriors looked strangely at her. "It's simple physics, force equals mass times acceleration," she explained.

"She's right!" Milton said when no one seemed to understand her. No respond. "Let me show you!" Milton said and grabbed Jerry's sling. He put his feet on the table and arranged the band over them. "So, you just have to stretch it, don't stretch it too far, till you align it…" he let go off the puck and it flew towards Larry. They all looked in awe, but Larry moved, and the puck hit Mrs. Davis. Her wig was knocked off and she screamed this high, girly scream. "Holy Christmas nuts," Milton exclaimed. All the others laughed.

"What happened to your hair?" Slugman asked.

"I've been de-wigged," the woman cried.

"Who is responsible for this?" Slugman asked motioning to Mrs. Davis's hair. The laughing students all turned back to their food.

"I-I am," Milton stood up. The warriors looked at him, he didn't have to confess, and she lost her wig, big deal! He walked to Mr. Slugman.

"You?" he didn't want to believe it. "You're the poster boy for good behavior," he showed Milton the poster.

"Milton didn't do it, I did!" Jerry lied, taking the blame.

"Jerry what are you doing?" Jack asked standing up next to him.

"Dude, he can't handle heat like this, I've got it!" Jerry assured him. "I'll report detention, or as I like to call it: club Jerry," Jerry said nonchalantly.

"You are headed for maximum security lockdown detention with Captain Coburn, see you on Saturday!" he exclaimed angrily.

"No, no, no Saturday's actually not gonna work for me, I've got a karate tournament," Jerry told the vice principal expecting a new date.

"You should've thought of that before you hair jacked Mrs. Davis," Slugman snapped

"Jerry, your family's gonna see you in this tournament…I have a plan!" Jack said as they headed for maximum security lockdown detention.

"Dude, you heard what Slugman said, this isn't regular detention. It's maximum security lockdown detention," Jerry was upset.

"No, I'm talking about this guy Coburn; he's never seen you before. I'll say I'm you, do the time and you can go to the tournament," Jack said cheering Jerry up.

"That might work," he said.

"Room 214, I've heard about this place, you can smell the stink of delinquency," Milton smelled the door.

"That's not delinquency," Jerry informed knowing more than his fellow friends.

Jack slammed at the door, and Coburn, apparently, opened the door.

"Martinez?" he asked from the peephole.

"Yep, that's me," Jack answered. You heard loads of locks being opened. Coburn started talking about Jerry's record, and Jerry couldn't keep serious. He started chuckling when he heard all his jokes and pranks. He busted himself, and had to go to the detention.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

"Captain Coburn is focused on one thing and one thing only; kids breaking out. What he's not expecting is someone breaking in," Jack smirked thinking about his plan.

"Ok, you guys make the switch one Jerry for another," Kim said.

"Wait, where are we going to find another Jerry?" Eddie asked, the genius he was, finding a hatch in the plan.

"I think I did a pretty good job, don't you?" Alex (Polyvore) came into the dojo with her brother, now looking like Jerry.

"Whooo!" he yelled, "Who ordered the swag yo?" he asked imitating Jerry.

"Wow, that's pretty good, but are you sure he's ready?" Eddie asked not sure if Milton could cut it.

"There's only one way to find out, Kim pretend to be an attractive girl," Jack told Kim. Alex started to giggle,

"Well I'll try, but I don't know how a heinous troll like me can pull it off!" Kim said offended, causing Alex to laugh even more.

"Show her what you've got Jerry," Jack told Milton.

"A little cologne," Milton said and poisoned the air with his spraying. The others started coughing, while Milton stepped inside of it. He 'danced' his way to Kim, "Yo, sup girl? What it do?" he asked.

"Your cologne makes my eyes burn, is what it do!" she snapped.

"Alright listen mama-sita, you wanna nice hot slice of Jerry pai or not?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Sorry let me slow down, forgot I was talking to a blonde," Milton said over his shoulder. Kim looked pissed,

"That's it!" she yelled, and lunged herself at Milton. Jack held her back, "Wow, he's ready!" everyone, but Kim, exclaimed.

_Seaford High_

The warriors were ready for action. They were breaking Milton in, and Jerry out. Jack and Eddie were right above the classroom, and Jerry's seat, while the girl's was outside. Kim slammed her hand at the door.

"Can I help you?" Coburn asked from his peephole.

"I was told to report for detention," Kim answered chewing her gum. "Imma little late, I had to steal a bus to get down here," Kim said when the door was opened.

"You stole a bus, who are you?" the Captain asked. "I'm a-whole-lotta trouble!" Kim answered.

"Let's see, I don't think I have a Whole-lotta," he answered checking his list.

Meanwhile Kim could see that they were bringing Milton down. The Captain pushed Kim out, when he didn't find her name on the list, unfortunate they hadn't had enough time to switch Milton with Jerry yet. Jack and Eddie quickly pulled Milton up again, and they managed it just in time. They had to try again.

"Hey where's the detention!?" Alex yelled from outside, kicking at the different doors. Coburn opened the peephole again and looked out.

"It's right here, missy!" he answered. Alex stopped outside his door.

"Now what are you waiting for, open the door!" she snapped at him. The locks were unlocked and the door opened.

"I need a name," the man said looking at his list.

"Well, that's not my problem, go ask your parents!" she said crossing her arms. Kim who was leaning into the wall, out of sight from the door, was smiling at her friend's performance.

"You're not getting in if your name's not on the list," the teacher informed.

"You're kidding me, I showed for nothing?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Dude, I could give you a fake name and I could walk right outta here!" she said honestly surprised about the rule.

"Just tell me your name," he demanded his face tomato red. Alex saw Jerry being pulled up through the ceiling and the 'roof' being put in place.

"You can call me Natasha, as in Not-a-sho-t I'll stay!" Alex walked away.

"Huh, her name wasn't even on the list," the man growled with himself.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

The tournament had begun and Eddie beat his opponent.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" his family started rooting for him. That was when his friends realized he wasn't in the dojo.

"Hey, where'd Jerry go? His whole family's here and he's up next!" Jack said.

"I'll go talk to him," Rudy said and headed outside.

**Jack's POV**

Rudy walked out to talk to Jerry. Meanwhile we had to wait for his match to begin.

"So, we did pretty good, didn't we?" Alex asked me referring to the lockdown detention act.

"Yeah, you were really good!" I said smiling.

"Thanks, it comes naturally," she joked.

"Haha," I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Ah-hah, very funny," she said and poked me in the side. The only place I'm ticklish, and of course she knows it... I jerked in the opposite direction. She continued to poke me so I ended up on the floor. She was laughing her head off; she was so cute when she laughed…ehm yeah…

I sat up, still on the floor, "Was it really that funny?" I asked. Alex nodded not able to stop laughing. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her down. "You're right, it is funny!" I said and started tickling her. I knew she was ticklish too…just about everywhere…!

Jerry ran in, and Alex and I quickly got up and found our seats. We started cheering for him. He got ready in his fighting stance, and tried to punch his opponent, as the referee shouted: go. His punch was caught, and he ended up flipped on the mat. He looked upset, but when his family cheered even louder for him, his frown turned into a smile. His family ran over to him and they all hugged, jumping up and down cheering for Jerry. It was cool that his family backed him up like that, even though he lost!

**Ok, so this is it! SQ, remember that? Well, anyway, did you like the chapter? I hope you did! So, please tell me what you thought and check out the outfits for Alex on Polyvore, and yeah…**


	17. Dude, Where's My Sword

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Ok guys, I hope you're pleased with the Jack/Alex scene in this chapter, not so many, but yeah, ehm, well, there are more to come! So don't worry ;) anyway, thanks to all of you who follow and or like my story, I appreciate all of you guys so yeah… And I hope you guys like this chapter Dude, Where's My Sword!

**Based on the actual series **

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Jack was practicing his bo staff routine while the others watched.

"Yeah!" they all said when he finished.

"Wow, Jack, your new bo staff routine is awesome," Eddie boasted his friend.

"Thanks man," Jack and Eddie fist bumped, and Jerry started his bragging.

"You know what I say about bo staffs? Bo-ring," Jerry answered and took the staff from Jack.

"You know what I say about Jerry? Je-erk," Alex (Polyvore) joked causing the others to laugh. Jerry rolled his eyes offended.

"Swords, that's where it's at bro," Jerry said and pretended the bo staff was a sword.

"You know how to use a sword?" Jack asked after looking at Jerry's… routine.

"I've been practicing with the attachment to my mom's vacuum cleaner. In one move I can whack the ceiling fan down and 'hhurt' suck the curtains off the wall," Jerry bragged. The guys just looked strange at him; it wasn't the most impressive thing they'd heard.

"Well, that katana sword that Rudy loves so much is right there," Milton motioned to the sword hanging on the arc.

"Yeah, give it a shot, Jerry," Kim said leaning against the pole.

"Yeah, ye-ye-yeah, I'll give it a shot," Jerry said nervously.

"You know, I'm not sure this thing is balanced as good as my mom's vacuum cleaner, and there's a… no brush on the end of it, but eh…I'll give it a shot" Jerry was moving slowly against the sword, not wanting to try it out.

"Hey, Jerry!" Rudy came into the dojo, and Jerry screamed. Save by the boss, or sensei…or whatever…?

"Whatcha doing?" Rudy asked looking up at the arc.

"Eh, thh, airing out the pits," Jerry answered lying.

"Well, let me be clear. No one touches my katana!" Rudy said pointing at his swords with his beaker.

After the tiny scolding, they all heard a loud cry and Bobby came sobbing out from Rudy's office.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Rudy immediately forgot about the katana.

"Rudy!" Bobby exclaimed relieved, when noticing the dojo's sensei.

**Alex's POV**

"I didn't get the part in that movie," Bobby complained. Big deal? Just live with it, and be happy! I talked to Jack about that bo staff routine of his, while I heard Rudy and Bobby talk.

"I'm sure the part was just wrong for you," Rudy comforted.

"Could you teach me bo staffs sometime?" I asked Jack.

"It was to play Bobby, in the Bobby Wasabi story," I heard Bobby answer. That must have been hurtful!

"Yeah, sure," Jack answered me. I decided to ignore Bobby and Rudy's conversation. "Have you ever used a bo staff before?" Jack asked handing me one.

"Ehm, well, not for real!" I answered wondering how he could do all that swinging around the staff, while swinging it around you…

"Let me show you," Jack said and helped me spinning it around.

"Yep kids, every once in a while you have to put on your leather pants and hit the open road with the boys," Rudy told us. My, what he talked to Bobby about? "Now all I need is for one of you guys to come in on Saturday and water the plants," Rudy said. That's something we can do! "Alright, let me get the keys from the office," Rudy said walked over to his office. You could hear squeaks when he walked. "Huh, they're in my pocket," Rudy smiled. He tried to get them out, and please notice I said tried! I mean, it was like he had a squirrel in his pants, they wouldn't have enough room though. Rudy started wriggling around on the floor.

"Hey! Our gas powered pigs are ready to ride us," Phil straddled in together with Bobby. We all exchanged looks, because of how weird that was.

"I'm gonna feel so alive out there on the open road! Men being men," Bobby said, "I should put my hair back, Kim can you spot me a scrunchy?" he asked and that men being men thing, was everything but right for these guys. Kim took her elastic of her hand and popped it over to Bobby.

"Heh, ok guys, I've got the keys," we all turned around, and saw an exhausted Rudy holding them up. "Let's go," he walked over to the two others, "We'll see you guys in a few days," Rudy threw the keys to Jack and they headed out.

"Bye,"

"See ya," we all said when they… squeaked away.

"That is the worst biker gang ever!" Milton exclaimed as soon as the door had closed behind the biker gang. I'll tell you we all agreed on that!

"Guys, we've got these keys, and Rudy's gone for the weekend. Do you know what that means?" Jack asked excitedly. I think I (Polyvore) just figured it out…

"Yes! We need to come up with a chart with everybody's plant watering responsibilities," Eddie said completely serious. Wow, that wasn't even close.

"No, Eddie, it means we can throw that party we've always wanted to have!" Kim said making Eddie understand what Jack really meant.

"Girls and music and girl and food and girls," Jerry said and Milton got a smile on his face.

"You know who we should invite?" Kim asked.

"Brad Wolf,"

"Brad Wolf,"

"Cathy Davis," Well, that's not good. Kim and I wanted to invite the same guy to the party. Besides, Jack wanted to invite Cathy Stupid Davis! We all looked at each other. "Well, Brad's a good guy," Jack said. "Yeah, and it was…just a… random name…I called…" Kim stammered out. "Eh yeah, and Cathy's… nice," I said and we all avoided eye contact.

"Now, let's get back to the party, Rudy'll flip if he finds out, we have to keep things small and under control," Milton said and put an arm around mine and Jack's shoulder standing in the middle of our triangle…

"This party is both huge and outta control!" Milton yelled. He was being lifted up by a gang of people. So maybe we didn't keep it small and under control, but we haven't ruined anything! Imagine me adding my super cute and innocent smile in here. At least, I'm (Polyvore) dancing with Brad!

At least I WAS dancing with Brad! Someone bumped into me; I bumped into Brad, which spilled his drink over his shirt.

"I am so sorry!" I tried to apologize, but I guess it's not so fun dancing with a punch shirt. And not punch as in punching with your fist, but punch as the fluid…oh man you knew what 'punch' I was talking about!

Just then Jack came over.

"What happened with Brad?" he asked me.

"He certainly didn't get punch spilled on his shirt," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Of course not," Jack answered sarcastically, he could at least try to play along!

"So, where's Cathy?" I asked looking around.

"Sh – she's you know, where, eh, having a great time, hanging out, tearing it up," Jack answered.

"She didn't show did she?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No," jack muttered and I walked over to the table grabbing some punch.

"So, I guess Kim might be the lucky one," I said and Jack

walked over.

"Yeah, she's dancing with Brad right now," Jack said. I was kinda jealous, but Kim's my friend! "So eh, since they're eh, we should?" Jack asked.

"We could, but do you think it would?" I answered him with my fantastic question.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack replied.

"Maybe it won't," I said, I mean…I want to dance with Jack…

"Maybe you're right?" Jack said and we started dancing slightly. Perfect! Btw. that was a sarcastic 'perfect'! Just when Jack and I had started dancing - I think, the song switched into a slow song. We both looked at each other, at the ground, and back at each other.

**End of POV**

After and embarrassed silence Jack and Alex decided to dance. Jack put his arms on her lower back, and Alex placed her arms around Jack's neck. They moved slowly to the sides and avoided the other one's eyes.

"Jack, Alex!" Milton came running into the dojo. The dancing friends quickly stepped away from each other. Milton rushed over to them, after annoying himself over some football players.

"Hey, were you two dancing?" he asked them suspiciously.

"No!" they both exclaimed and shook their heads.

"Anyway, those guys crashed the party!" he said pointing at the football team. The two quickly walked over to the jocks.

"Kevin, you guys have gotta go," Jack told them. One of the jocks tried to throw some popcorn at Jack. Alex snapped it away before it hit.

"I don't think so, we just got here," Kevin said and pushed them outta his way. They walked over to the table and threw something into a guy's glass. Alex and Jack exchanged looks,

"Come on Kevin be cool!" Alex said when they had walked over, "We don't want any trouble alright?" she asked. Kevin turned around trying to punch her, but Jack grabbed his arm.

"You see, you don't punch pretty girls!" Jack said and twisted Kevin's arm before he kicked him at a table. A guy ran against Jack, but Alex stopped him. She hit him with a light turning kick. He tried to punch her, but she dodged and sent him in the ground with a tornado kick. Jack dodged two punches and side kicked a guy onto a table, while Alex blocked a punch, brought her elbow into the guy's side, pushed him down kicking him in the stomach with her knee, and tackled him in the ground with her foot. What else, the dojo was empty. The people had run off scared.

"This is not good," Jerry said looking around.

"We are in so much trouble!" Kim exclaimed.

"We just have to clean this up, ok…" Jack said feeling guilty.

"Yeah, it'll work out!" Alex said carrying the same feeling.

"Ohh! But what do we do about that?" Milton gasped looking at the arc.

"Rudy's priceless katana is gone, he is gonna kill us!" Kim said after catching a glance.

"At least he won't be doing it with a sword," Jerry said, not lifting the mood.

"And that's not even the worst part!" everyone turned against Eddie, "We forgot to water the plant, don't die little plant, you've gotta hang on!" Eddie yelled running to find some water.

"I found one!" Milton ran out from Rudy's office, "It's the same exact sword Rudy had, it's at the bronze nugget pawn shop!" Milton showed his friends the paper.

"Yes!" Both Jack and Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, Milton, Kim, let's go!" Jack said and they headed for the shop.

"This boys and girls is the real deal," the owner of the pawn shop said holding the sword. "Completely unique, there's only one that exists in the whole world!" he bragged over the katana.

"Actually our sensei had one just like it," Jack corrected. The man stopped a second,

"There's only two that exists in the entire world," he said and walked behind the counter.

"We've gotta get it for Rudy. How much do you want for it?" Milton asked the man.

"500 dollars!"

"What!?" They all exclaimed. "But we don't have that kinda money," Jack said. "Well, you have to bring in something of an equal value to trade for it. Hey, maybe you're friend would like this priceless Ben Franklin toenail?" the man asked.

**Alex's POV**

Eew, that was just gross.

"That's a corn chip!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh no! I ate a national treasure!" the man yelled looking at the chip. Well, that was just grosser!

"Well, I've totaled up all the stuff you brought in, and I think you'll be happy to hear I can give you 94 dollars!" the man told us.

"What?"

"Are you insane?" the boys exclaimed.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, calm down ok!" Kim and I said, I do have something more to offer him.

"It's ok, I might have something…" I said and walked over to the counter. "I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice! What would say if I was willing to throw in my necklace?" I asked placing it at the counter.

"I'd say I'd throw in another 50 bucks," he answered and dropped it at the counter. I slowly looked from him to the counter, and back up at him,

"That's from the Reeds jewelry collection, it's at least 150 bucks, you sucker!" I yelled wanting to rip his head off. Dude my grandmother gave that to me as a gift when I turned ten, special number… I was about to jump across the counter, when Jack and Kim held me back.

"You're not worthy of my necklace!" I said and grabbed back the necklace.

"Here, let me help you," Jack said and put the necklace on me again.

"Can I see that French horn?" Milton asked the man.

"Sure," he answered and handed Milton the horn. My brother better not be thinking of using all our stuff paying for that horn! He looked at the horn, before he got a shocking expression on his face.

"Would you trade this for all our stuff?" he asked the man. Wow, I trust my brother, but my awesome infinity ring is in there!

"I can do that," he answered.

"Milton, what are you doing?" Jack asked shocked.

"Trust me!" my brother said. I will! I guess as long as my necklace is safe, it's ok! Milton played the horn, he is pretty good!

No way! I can't believe it! The horn is made by Lorenzo Sansoni!

"How much is that thing worth?" the man asked Milton.

"I think you mean; how much is this thing worth, boss?" Milton replied, "Cause we just bought ourselves a pawn shop," we all high fived Milton.

"Now hand me that sword!" Milton demanded. "And organize the shelves," we headed for the door. "And take out this toy canon," Milton pulled a string and the canon… let's just say it wasn't a toy canon!

"And patch up that whole!" Jack said.

"Yeah, you heard him, move it!" Kim snapped. I rolled my eyes before we walked out.

We ran into the dojo carrying along the sword.

"Wow, you did it! This place looks great!" I exclaimed looking around the dojo.

"We got the sword," Milton said.

"That's great! Wait, guys, there's something I need to tell you…" Eddie didn't have time to finish because we heard Rudy's bike outside.

"It's Rudy!" Milton panicked.

"We've gotta get the sword up there!" Kim said.

"G-gi-give it to me!" Jack said and Milton quickly handed Jack the sword. Jack jumped up, placed the sword, rolled on the floor and was back up on his feet in time to greet Rudy. "Hey Rudy! How was your trip?" Jack asked placing an arm around Rudy's shoulder. Rudy looked shocked when Jack popped up in front of him.

"It was amazing!" Rudy said happily. "How's everything here?"

"Everything here is great!" Kim said and started laughing like an idiot. Ok, I know she is my friend, but that is no excuse for her fake laughing! Milton punched her arm, and she immediately stopped laughing.

"Well, the place looks great, plant's been watered," Rudy complimented.

"Oh that was me, all me!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Wait, something's different!" Rudy all of a sudden exclaimed. "My katana!" I don't know his facial expression, because I was already on my way with the others. "No, it's fine," we all turned around as soon as we heard it. "I don't know why I get so crazy about that thing, it's just a knockoff I paid fifteen bucks for at the flea market.

"Knockoff?" Milton asked.

"Flee market," oh they were just as pissed as me!

"Do you have any idea…?" Milton was cut off. Jack placed a hand over his mouth,

"how glad we are to have you back?" Jack said covering up Milton's little slip.

"We missed you!" I said.

"Why don't we all go over to Falafel Phil's and then you can tell us all about your trip?" Kim purposed, "Come on, we'll buy." We went outside.

"Do you realize we just went through all of that for nothing?" Milton asked us.

"It wasn't for nothing," Jack said.

"No, it certainly was something…" I said smirked.

"We threw an awesome party that Rudy will never know about," with that we headed over to Phil's. Hm, wonder where Jerry is!

**Finished! What did you think about it? Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**And, check out the Polyvore stuff, or well the outfits! **


	18. Breaking Board

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

OK! Hey you awesome – people! Wasn't that an easy simple name to call of us people who read FanFiction? What? No? Oh, ok, I totally knew that! Anyway, what I was going to say; I wanna thank topcat2001 because she helped me in this chapter! I know you guys want Jack/Alex scenes and without her, I would probably have disappointed you... and yeah, so, now, you can read the chapter!

**Based on the actual series**

**Alex's POV**

**Seaford High**

"You're not gonna believe it Duke Evans is coming to the mall this weekend!" Milton squeaked to Kim and Eddie, after running down the stairs.

"Get out, Duke Evans... is coming here, to our mall!? Aha! That is great!" Kim exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" Milton asked.

"Not a clue," she answered, well, that's a surprise…

"Duke Evans is a world champion speed board breaker," Eddie informed as Jack and I reached the others. I noticed Jack rolling his eyes; I wonder what he has against Duke…

"Check it out," Milton showed us a video from his phone.

"Wow," Eddie said and walked to his locker.

"Duke Evans is a loser who travels around in a motor home doing karate demos," Jack said slightly annoyed.

"He's holding a board breaking challenge you know, to see if anybody can break his record," I (Polyvore) informed and he lit up.

"Huh, I'd love to beat that guy's record, watch him soak up his tears with his own mullet," Jack said with an evil grin expression on his face.

"I don't know Jack, you think you're ready to take on a guy like the duke?" it was Eddie asking.

"Yeah, I kinda do!" Jack said matter-of-factly. Well, he is good…

Jack led us away from the lockers and he kicked them all shut. Just then Jerry straddled over. "Eh dude, you know you came to school in your pajamas right?"

"I know, I didn't sleep a wink last night. My family's in town and I have to share my bed with my cousin Pepito," Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Pepito…" we all said and looked into the distance.

"Oh, does that believe you're going to class like that?" I asked Jerry looking at his dog pajamas.

"Pfft, class? No, no, no, I'm going to bed," Jerry yawned and walked into a locker.

"I can't believe he's really going to bed," Eddie said.

"Ey, you kids keep it down out there, ok?" Jerry complained.

I (Polyvore) watched as Jack was practicing breaking boards. He broke 21 boards at the time. It's not better than Duke yet, but Jack is improving very fast! He might actually win this thing!

"That was awesome!" Eddie said.

"Oh thanks Eddie, you see it's all about technique and focus, I do this whole meditation thing," Jerry said and I rolled my eyes at the stupidity.

"He was talking about me," Jack exclaimed being the one who actually broke boards.

"I'll see you guys later," Kim said as she came out from the locker rooms.

"Well have fun," the boys said and waved.

"Aren't you gonna say anything about my outfit?" Kim asked them.

"No,"

"What outfit?"

"Didn't notice,"

"Looks the same to me," the boys answered her; I rolled my eyes at that too.

"She is a candy striper!" I said looking at her outfit. Kim and I are volunteering at our hospital, I was at the hospital yesterday after school. It feels good when you can cheer up all the different patients, they always…at least almost always, really appreciate you!

"Thanks Alex, it's good someone in here is normal!" Kim exclaimed and chuckled at her comment.

"I'm volunteering at the hospital," Kim said and headed outside.

"And what exactly does a candy striper do?" Eddie asked curious.

"I eh… cheer up the patients, bring them flowers and do everything I can to ignore what's in their bed pants," Kim said a little grossed out.

"Alright let's get back to work Jerry; I really wanna break that jerk's record," Jack said.

"Jack, why do you ha… strongly dislike the Duke so much?" I asked. Oh, I've decided to not use the word hate… instead I'm saying strongly dislike…

"He was my hero, until I met him," Jack said and told us how the Duke had behaved.

"That guy is a jerk, but he's right, I think you could've rocked in those glitter get-ups," Eddie joked.

"Can we get back to work?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Oh, dude I'm fried, can we take a break?" Jerry asked from his sitting spot.

"That Pepito guy, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and get this, last night Pepito, pe-peed the bed," Jerry said annoyed. I twitched my nose, how old is that kid?

"Let's just break a few more boards; I really wanna beat this guy!" Jack said and Jerry gave in. "Fine…" he said and got up from the bench.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Jerry said and held up a board. Jack punched through it and kicked the next… rib?

"Oh Jerry, I'm so sorry, I thought you were ready," Jack apologized.

"He's alright, just a little groggy, Jerry *slap* it's Milton *slap*," Well, he's gotta be groggy now! I don't think Milton's ever gonna be doctor…

"Milton, no slapping!" I exclaimed running over.

"We've gotta get him to a hospital," Jack exclaimed.

"A hospital," Milton said agreeing to the idea. They lifted him up, and went to open the doors.

"And don't worry Jerry you're in good hands!" Eddie assured him. Just then Jack crashed Jerry into a pole, oh how bad I wanted to laugh, but I didn't do it!

We were waiting at the hospital. We didn't know which condition Jerry was in, just Milton's theory about him being a little groggy.

"Jerry was tired; I pushed him too hard, just so I could what? Break Duke's record, he's in the hospital because of me!" Jack said feeling guilty. Just then the door opened. We all stood up.

"Doctor, could you tell us how he's doing?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes, but let me see if I can put it in terms you will understand… he has a boo boo on his tum tum, so we had to order some inside-y pictures," the doctor told us. Dude we're not stupid! Well, he's getting it for that one.

"You mean, you're taking an ex-ray to check for biolateral contusion external factoid?" I asked smirking.

"Wow, thank you doctor wannabe," the doctor answered me.

"Well, you're welcome doctor talk down with me," I answered, please note the rhyme! Anyway, I shortly afterwards found myself in a stare-down.

We were still waiting at the hospital for Jerry. It was kinda grueling. We had no idea how bad Jerry might be hurt, I mean, Jack kicks kinda hard. For all I know he might have broken some ribs. Just then we heard a loud screaming. It was no wonder who was screaming, Jerry was being wheeled out constantly screaming. We all stood up, shocked over what we had seen. Jack probably feeling guiltier than ever.

Right now I have no idea where Milton and Eddie are, but Jack and I are outside Jerry's hospital room.

"You two worry about Duke Evans, and I'll worry about taking care of Jerry," Kim told us.

"I'd love to show up that jerk, but I can't go through with it, my heart's not in it," Jack explained.

"Your heart's not in what? Your chest? Because that could be serious," that doctor walked by us. All of us were really shocked, that could be serious..? What.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that boo, boo, tum, tum thing, was really the best way he could manage to explain x-rays…" I said staring at the doctor as he walked away.

"Fine, don't break your boards, but you can't tell Jerry, you're just gonna make him feel guilty," Kim said as soon as the doctor had walked away.

"Maybe you're right," Jack admitted and sat down.

"Of course I'm right! I've been working on a hospital for almost six hours," Kim exclaimed, I lifted an eyebrow at her,

"Wow…" I said pretending to be impressed, not with much enthusiasm though.

"Now, let Jerry rest, that poor boy is suffering," Kim said shaking it off. Jack and I turned around to leave the hospital, when Kim held me back,

"I think you should convince Jack to break those boards!" she whispered. I nodded,

"I'm on it;" I winked and jogged after Jack.

Jack and I walked into the mall, when we saw a stage set for the speed-breaking challenge with Duke Evans. Both of us looked over to the stage, before we rolled our eyes and walked towards the dojo.

"Hey sissy, scooter, coming to the board breaking show tonight?" the Duke asked us.

"My name's not scooter," Jack answered and turned around. "It's Jack, and no, I'm not," Jack looked annoyed.

"Right and I'm Alex aka not sissy," I said looking at his 70's fashioned shirt.

"Too bad, it's gonna be a split of shower sister, I guess you'll just be two of the losers, that don't see it," Duke answered, man, no wonder why Jack don't like this guy. He jumped down to us from the stage.

"I don't think you're all that Duke," Jack said. "In fact, he was gonna challenge your record, but our friend's in the hospital," I said and we turned towards the dojo again.

"Friend in the hospital, sure," Duke chuckled, like we were lying. We both turned around and just glared at that foolish… fool.

"Just because you don't have any friends," I murmured.

"Wimps like you couldn't break a board," he said, oh that guy is asking for it, "I don't think you could break wind, kids," he joked. Oh, imma joke up his face, if doesn't give it a rest!

"Really?" both Jack and I asked in sync. We both looked at each other, since we said it at the exact same time. Jack held up a board, lying on the table, in front of me. I hit through it and Jack broke the couple of boards lying across two chairs.

"Those boards weren't for breaking, I was building a spice rack for my van!" we heard Duke sob behind us.

I tried to talk to Jack about challenging Duke's record, but he didn't wanna do it. He was so guilty for kicking Jerry in the chest.

"Jack, you should really do, don't you wanna show that jerk?" I asked motioning to, yep you guessed it, Duke.

"I want to do it, but it's just… if Jerry weren't in the hospital," he said. I bit my lip, alright; here goes my best argument…

"Think about it, why is Jerry in the hospital?" I asked.

"Because I kicked him in the chest," he sighed, not my point!

"Well, he helped you practice for the speed breaking challenge… If you don't try to beat Duke's record, why is Jerry in the hospital?" I asked. He might just feel even guiltier, or he'll get my point and do it.

"For nothing… Do you really think it's better if I do it than I if I don't?" he asked insecurely.

"Yeah, you should win for Jerry!" I stated.

Jack still wasn't completely sure, but we decided to go back to the hospital. Well first Jack wanted to buy Jerry a little gift! Little and little, we ended up with this giant teddy bear!

We both walked into Jerry's hospital room, when we heard Jerry yell;

"Wait, no, no stop! I was faking the whole thing!"

"What?" Kim asked not very persuading…

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with me, I just wanted my own bed," he confessed. I can't believe it, that lousy little liar! And note the three L word there… Just then Milton and Eddie removed the covers over their faces, and I said Milton never would become a doctor…

"Milton, Eddie? Hey, when did you guys become doctors?" Jerry asked. I rolled my eyes, I mean, of course they weren't real doctors.

"I don't believe this, I was worried sick! I even bought you this stupid talking bear!" Jack said flicking the teddy's nose.

"I love you very much!" he said, you know, the teddy bear not jack.

"Oh no you don't, he's not worth your love!" Jack told the teddy bear. I smiled with myself; he was so cute when he said that!

"Guys I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I mean the food, my own bed, Kim's all so refreshing foot baths," Jerry said probably forgetting where he was going with this.

"Eew, you gave him a foot bath?" I asked my fellow girl friend disgusted.

"Hey, I am not proud of it!" Kim exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Let's just get out of here," Jack said disappointed and threw the teddy bear onto Jerry's bed. We all turned around and walked out.

"Guys, guys, g-guys, could somebody untie me please?" We heard Jerry, but none of us cared, it was just really poorly done of him! Then we heard Jerry scream, but after he messed with us like this, we didn't care about that either!

When we walked out, we met Phil and Rudy. Rudy was wheeled by Phil in a wheelchair. He told us that he had won some kind of free food for life competition, and blacked out. I didn't really pay enough attention; he looked so strange in his captain cap.

**End of POV**

The warriors minus Jerry ran into the mall just in time for Jack to challenge Duke.

"Jack and Alex!" you heard Duke exclaim annoyed. Jack walked up on stage,

"I just need somebody to hold my boards," Jack said reminded that Jerry was the one who held the boards when he practiced.

"I'll do it," they all turned to see Jerry in his hospital gown or whatever you call it. I wonder how he got out…

"Jack, I wanna make things right," Jerry apologized, "Now let's break this fool's record!" Jerry said and walked against Duke. But as soon as he came close he turned around slightly scared.

"Ok, scooter. Ready on the clock? You've gotta break 28 boards in 15 seconds," Duke said making it sound like a whole lot of boards, and just a tiny amount of seconds. "And go!" as he yelled it the time started and Jack and Jerry was ready.

And the more boards Jack broke, the more confidence Duke lost.

"29 boards, we did it!" Jack yelled when the time stopped. Everyone started cheering, while Duke looked upset.

"You know what? You got lucky Jack, but I'll be back next year and you better be ready," Duke told Jack before he turned to some 'sweet ladies' as he called them.

"Man, that was incredible, I couldn't have done it without you," Jack thanked Jerry. They hugged, and Jack noticed Jerry's gown had opened.

"Eh, dude, you've gotta keep your gown closed, everyone can see the ponies on your underpants," Jack informed his offended friend.

"They're not ponies, they're unicorns," Jerry told Jack while everyone else was chuckling.

"Hey, that's my bike!" You heard Kim yell after the Duke, cycling away on the pink bike.

"You snooze, you lose, little lady!" the Duke said, and Kim chased after him.

Eventually Jerry had to get back to the hospital and Milton and Eddie got hungry so they decided to go to Captain Corndogs. Anyway, Jack and I were left alone.

"Congratulations, you did it!" I said and smiled at Jack.

"Thanks, I don't know if I would have been here if it weren't for you though," he admitted. Yep, that's right, just me and my amazing persuading skills or whatever.

"Well," I shrugged. "Hey, Jack… there's something I've been wondering for a while," I said. He nodded, "We're best friends right? And we can tell each other everything," I started; I just remembered when I saw him and Kim on that date…

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Are you and Kim, you know…more than friends?" I asked him. I just had to know!

"Ehm, like best friends?" he asked.

"No, I mean like, do you two… eh, you know… like each other? Like like like each other?" _(Look at that three likes after each other!) _Jack lifted an eyebrow, before he chuckled a bit.

"No, no, we don't," he assured, "Why?"

"Oh, ok…ehm, well, about two weeks ago, I was on a date with Marcus, and I saw you two at Falafel Phil's and you weren't hiding, but it didn't look like you wanted to pull too much attention and I thought, you guys were maybe dating or something and were on a date, and you had seen me or us or whatever and I thought, maybe you didn't want me to see you because you wouldn't wanna tell us that you were dating and I've been wondering for a long time now. And I haven't wanted to ask you because I thought you kept it a secret because you didn't want us to know and I wouldn't go ahead and ask in case you guys didn't want me to and yeah, that's pretty much it…" I explained really fast before I finished with an innocent smile.

"Oh…" he said.

"Hey, what were you guys doing then, I mean, it just looked like you didn't want me to see you…wait a minute, were you guys spying?" I asked wondering why else they would try to hide.

"Whaaaat?" Jack asked pitching his voice, hmm… suspicious…. "No, of course not!" he protested in the same high voice. I raised an eyebrow,

"You were spying!" I yelled. He looked down embarrassed.

"Kind of…" he admitted. I started laughing.

"Hey, how about we celebrate your record over at Falafel Phil's?" I asked. Jack nodded and we both headed over. Just remembered I'm only in my training clothes right now, but who cares?

Anyway, I can't help but being super happy right now! I just found out Jack and Kim are just friends, well best friends, but nothing more! Isn't that great?

**Alright! That is it! **** Ok, ehm, I hope you liked the chapter and if you're wondering how Alex's clothes look, do check that out on Polyvore… what did you think of the chapter? I know you wanna tell me..! Oh yes, I am psychic, no I'm just kidding, I'm not! **


	19. Reality Fights

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

**Based on the actual series**

**Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy**

Practice was on and Kim was sparring with Jerry. She won of course, but Rudy didn't seem too happy.

"You guys are getting sweat stains all over my mats," he complained on his students. "This is why we can't have nice things," he said sounding really upset. He dropped down to the floor and started washing the sweat off the mat.

"Rudy, calm down, why are you getting so worked up?" Jack asked him.

"Bobby Wasabi is on his way here right now, and he says he's got big news," Rudy explained.

"I love his entrances, his last one was so cool," Eddie admired.

"It was not cool! If you're gonna wear a kimono and fly a jetpack, dude, put on some underpants," Jack said clearly having another impression than Eddie!

"Well, this time he promised his entrance isn't gonna be a big deal, he wants everything quiet and low key," Rudy said with a calm voice, but the calmness was soon interrupted by a loud trumpet.

Little later Bobby had been wheeled in, in a bathtub.

"Quiet and low key, huh?" Milton asked after the not quiet and high key entrance…

"I would've been here sooner, but we hit a pothole and blew out a ninja," Bobby explained from the bathtub.

"That is an awesome ride!" Eddie complimented.

"Wonder if it's street legal..." Jerry said studying it.

"It's part hot tub, part rickshaw and all par-t!" Bobby said while his ninjas dried the foam off him.

"So Bobby, what's the big news?" Eddie asked as curious as the others.

"I just signed a deal to produce, and brand new martial arts reality show called Wasabi Warrior!" Bobby announced. There was about no response from the warriors. "And, it's going to take place in a dojo…" there was still no response, "Your dojo!" Bobby said and the guys went crazy! "Six karate students, living together in a world where they must outplay, outfight and outwit one another! You'll be playing for a brand new kamazaki water rider," Bobby announced as the water rider was brought in. None of them could believe this, it was… unbelievable!

**Alex's POV (Polyvore)**

Bobby had just told us we would be a part of a reality show, and the winner…gets that super awesome water rider! That ride is going to be mine…!

"Hang on a second guys, we've all seen those reality shows, sometimes they bring out the worst in people," Eddie warned us. He's right; they can get pretty… rough.

"Yeah, Eddie's right, I mean this dojo is a place of honor, where we come to study martial arts…" Rudy started his speech, but I'll tell you Bobby quickly finished that one.

"All I need is a host," he said and Rudy was sold.

"Oh, oh, please, pick me, pick me, I've wanted to be a reality show host my whole life," Rudy begged.

"Alright, you'll do," Bobby said and Rudy flipped.

"I'm a host! I'm a host! I need a fanfare," he said and blew the trumpet, if it is a trumpet that is.

First we taped the introduction on us, the participators, and afterwards Rudy kind of introduced us to the show, and blew up his car. We all hurried inside to find out where we should sleep.

"Oh I caught a spot!" Kim yelled, and we were all off to where we wanted to sleep. Kim wanted the pink, Jack, the green, Milton and Jerry the white, but it ended up with Jerry at the red, Eddie at the orange and I (Polyvore) got the turquoise, one of my favorite colors!

We all walked out ready for the first challenge. Eddie, Milton and Kim were up against each other in a race, at the dragon's playground. First Milton was in the lead; Kim took it from him though, until she got knocked off the path of the tiger. And, it's kinda hard for me to believe, but Milton actually won the challenge!

"Congratulations Milton, you won the challenge. Your price is a gourmet lobster dinner," Rudy announced.

"Oh, I can't believe it, I love lobster!" Milton exclaimed, you betcha he does!

"Milton, before you sit down and eat your feast, you have a choice," Rudy said, "If you eat the lobster everyone else in the house eats gruel, or you can eat gruel while everyone else eats lobster," Rudy offered. Milton thought for a while, he has to pick us, let us eat lobster, please!

So, I'm (Polyvore) sitting here watching my brother eating his lobster, while I only have gruel...

"So, how's the gruel?" Milton asked from his big lobster plate.

"Little dry," Jerry answered and turned the bowl upside down, without anything falling out. "Jack, first chance we get, Milton has gotta go," I heard Kim tell Jack, yep Milton, you kinda deserve it!

"I was thinking the same thing!" Jack answered.

"Milton! You're my family, you're my brother, you know what, we're twins, your food – my food, you should share with me!" I stood up and complained at my brother. He tilted his head.

"Well, I think I'm done with this one," Milton said as he threw a piece of the lobster onto a table. I looked at it,

"Milton, you could've thrown it close to me!" I complained in my super cute whispery voice. I looked at my other friends. Their eyes were all set on the lobster part. Before they all jumped at the table. I quickly hurried over and pushed them away to get a shot at it!

**End of POV**

The warriors were up for their second challenge, emperor's bridge. Jack and Jerry were supposed to knock each other of the stands. Jerry had a pugil stick, while Jack had to use a feather. Since Jack won he got a choice, spend five minutes in a toilet from a carnival himself, or let us do it. Oh, how pleading we must have looked, and luckily Jack took the five minutes himself.

So, we had a break before I would get my challenge. That's when Kim talked to me. She told me to vote out Jack, and then we'd send Jerry home next. That's a kinda cheap trick, just because Jack's the biggest challenge!

Anyway, my challenge was about to start. This was an immunity challenge, so it didn't just involve me. Have you seen those Velcro balls? Well, I got this suit, with a target at the stomach and back, where Velcro will stick to it. Every warriors except me gets 20 Velcro balls, if I avoid having any Velcro balls hitting the target, I get the immunity, but if not, the one hitting me with most balls gets it. The balls are the color from the bed we chose or they chose, because I haven't got any balls. They had one minute to throw all their balls.

I got out stepping across a line, the spot marking how far the others could go before they had to throw. Rudy yelled go and a timer started. The balls flew from everywhere, but it wasn't really that hard. It was like a normal sparring, every ball is an attack, and I just have to block or dodge!

The timer hit zero, and guess who won…me! Well, I guess it doesn't matter, because Kim and the others are probably voting out Jack!

"Congratulations Alex, you are the winner of the challenge and immunity!" Rudy announced.

"I guess I am," I answered and shrugged my shoulders pleased.

**End of POV**

The warriors were all gathered around the bon-fire. The tension was horrifying for almost everyone. Alex (Polyvore) though, had won immunity so she was safe.

"This is where our game takes a little twist, that you couldn't possibly have seen coming," Rudy said. But once in a while he was cut off by Bobby gonging the gong gong. Although the one having to leave the show, was about be announced. "It's time for a vote to decide which of you will be going home in shame," Rudy said. Milton was scared; he knew he had eaten the lobster… "I've counted the votes, and the person voted out of the dojo is, going home, and that person is, one of you, it's Jack," Rudy announced, scaring the life out of everyone he had been looking at.

"What?" Jack exclaimed, "After what I did for you people, you stabbed me in the back," he said upset. Alex looked around, just to see who was sad and who wasn't.

**End of POV**

"I can't believe Jack's gone, it doesn't feel right!" Eddie told the others, "He's our friend."

"I know I feel so bad for him," Kim said acting upset. Alex (Polyvore) just glared at her.

"Kim, I've gotta admit voting Jack out was brilliant," Milton cheered.

"Well, we've gotta work together, it's the only way anyone wins on these shows;" Kim assured him.

"I cannot believe you guys, how could you team up on Jack like that?" Alex asked them both.

"Wait a minute; did you guys form an alliance?" Eddie asked understanding what had happened.

"A- yes they did!" Alex stated.

"No, no, no, no, no it wasn't like that man, ok, we just met in secret and decided to do whatever it takes to win, and now that I'm hearing it yes, absolutely we have an alliance," Jerry admitted not very proud.

"That's not really fair is it?" Eddie asked and Alex stood up.

"No, it's not!" she answered for the others.

"Well it won't be any problem because Eddie, you're going next," Kim threatened.

"What?" Eddie, Milton and Jerry exclaimed.

"You told me Jerry was out next!" Milton exclaimed.

"What? You told me Alex was out next!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Alex glared at Kim. "Everyone just calm down…." Kim said sneaking away. _(I couldn't hear what Kim said, sorry about that) _

"You know who you can trust in this competition?" Milton asked.

"No one!" Everyone exclaimed and rushed to a 'bedroom'.

"We really need to put our names on these things!" Milton exclaimed when everyone had walked into wrong room.

The next day, and the next challenge was ready.

"Welcome to your next challenge, it's called the bonsai brunch," Rudy told the warriors.

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold, that's why brought in a very special chef, your old friend, Jack" Rudy announced and Jack popped up behind some ninjas. Everyone was shocked and scared.

"Hello friends, I put together this menu with you in mind, at least one of you must clear their plate or I am back in the game," Jack said staring at the warriors.

"Martial arts requires focus and mental toughness, those skills are about to be put to the test," Rudy said and Jack was to serve the menus.

"Hello Kim, maybe you can make a meal out of meal worms?" Jack asked removing the lid.

"I'm out!" she exclaimed refusing to eat.

"Eddie, you wanna see what I have for you?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together, while Eddie was shaking his head. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, mhm, you guessed it, his plate was serving tongue. Eddie clearly didn't wanna eat it, when he fainted.

"Milton, you know what goes great with lobster? Panamanian dung slug," Jack said. Milton tried to eat it,

"Pretend like it's a big French fry, with mucus sacks, swimming in a nice green slime sauce, but almost as soon as he got it down, it came right back up again.

"Come on Jerry, you can do this!" Kim said, starting to get really scared… the way it seemed, Jack was getting back in the game.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Jerry assured, "I may warm up with a couple of appetizers," he said and grabbing a little bit of everything and ate it.

"Jerry's gonna do this!" Milton said looking at his… hungry friend?

"Hit the road Jack!" Kim said now pretty persuaded Jack wouldn't have a chance of coming back into the competition.

"Not yet, Jerry has to clear his plate," Jack said and removed the lid and visualized…the saltine. Jerry screamed like he had seen a ghost or a grandma in bikini…

**Alex's POV**

Yes, I want to win, but hey… I wanna play fair! Besides, I would like to have Jack here, alright back to the challenge! If Jack gets back into the competition that would show Kim, that you shouldn't be playing unfair… but, still, Jerry… it's a saltine, man up! He slowly lifted it against his mouth, oh my, his grandmother can't be pretty!

"It's a cracker you big baby, man up!" Kim yelled freaking out. Well, the poor boy took one bite, before he was on the ground sobbing like a baby.

My, oh my, it's my turn!

"So Alex, I know you've got brains…" oh no, I am so seeing where this is going!

"…but how about pig brains," he said and lifted the cover.

"Holy pig, that is disgusting!" I said looking at the brains on the plate.

"Come on Alex, if you don't eat it, Jack's back in the competition!" Kim yelled.

"Chill out! I never wanted him out!" I said and looked at the plate again, "So I am not eating that for ya, missy!" Man I feel like I'm going to puke, that is just, eew!

"Well congratulations Jack, no one could clear their plate, so you are back in the game!" Rudy announced.

"Yeah, back in the game, fools!" Jack yelled and ripped off his hat.

"Jerry, are you ok?" Eddie asked the dude cradling on the ground.

"Somebody put a robe on nana, I'm just a little boy!" he exclaimed horrified. I feel sorry for him!

We were all sitting in the dojo. No one said anything, just felt the tensioned atmosphere.

"Ok, look! It's obvious there's a lot of tension in here, why don't we just take our minds off of it, and play a little game?" Eddie purposed.

"What kinda game?" Jerry asked. Well, right now, Eddie is my favorite guy in this dojo! Well, except Jack, but you know what I (Polyvore) mean!

"Eh, it's called one word story, so we go around in a circle and make up a story, but each of us only get to say one word," Eddie said happy with his game,

"I'll start; this" he said and the words kept flowing.

"Game," Kim said.

"Eats," Jack growled.

"Hairy," Milton said.

"Moose," Jerry said and I said:

"Soul!" I just had to say it…

"Ok!" Eddie yelled when he realized this wasn't going anywhere.

"I have a game, it's called you five lose while I win a water rider on national television," Kim smirked.

"That's right, we're on television," Jack said and stood up.

"Hey everybody, Kim has a crush on that goth dude from the yoghurt shop with that detach of a ponytail!" Jack yelled against a camera.

"I do not!" she defended, "wait, that ponytail's not real?" Jerry started laughing, I wanted to too, but dude these people are my friends.

"What are you laughing at? The first night here Jerry cried for his mommy!" Kim turned to the camera. Now Milton started laughing. Jerry rushed into Milton's whereabouts and found his teddy.

"Milton can't go to sleep without his little bunny!" he held the bunny up for the camera to see. "Huh! How long have you known about him?" _(I know he doesn't say "him" but I didn't know what he said…) _

"Guys, can't you just shut up!?" I yelled at the arguing gang.

"What are you complaining about?" Kim yelled at me.

"You! Because we used to be friends!" I yelled back.

"But, he said…" I cut Kim off.

"I don't care about your stupid crush!" I yelled at her, knowing what she was gonna say.

"Stupid? Huh? I'll tell you what's stupid, you're having a crush on Jack!" she said and pointed at him.

"I do not!" I yelled really annoyed.

"Oh yeah? You didn't want him out, and you let him in, what do you call that?" Kim yelled poking Jack's chest for every argument.

"I call it friendship, honesty, faith and justice!" I snapped. Our argument was cut off by Rudy gonging the gong gong.

"That is fun," he laughed. "Ok, time for the final challenge! When it's over only one warrior will remain," he said making it sound really dramatic.

"Oh, it won't be over, till the blonde's on the water rider," Kim smiled. "Right, but which one of us is the blonde?" Jerry asked. You know what, thinking about it, Jerry could be the blonde, he's not very brunette or redhead!

"Welcome to the hang tough wall. The last person to drop will be presented with the title Wasabi Warrior by Bobby Wasabi himself," Rudy announced.

"So that's it? All we have to do is stand here, piece of cake! I was born standing up, no literally my mother had me on a bus and there were no empty seats," Jerry told us.

"Oh it's more than just standing, grab a hold to your peg, because you're about to hang tough," Rudy said and some pegs shot out over us. We all grabbed it and the ledge we were standing on, dropped.

"Release the Wasabi wind!" Rudy said and this giant fan kicked on.

"A little breeze doesn't bother me, I'm not letting go till my butt hits that water rider!" Kim said confident.

"Guys, I don't know if I can keep hanging on any longer, my arms are getting so…" we all cut him off,

"Forget it Jack!"

"It's time for the flaming balls of fury!" Rudy said and we were attacked with tennis balls. It hurts!

"Is that all you've got? And you call yourselves ninjas?" Jack challenged, before he was hit…pretty good… with a tennis ball. "AH! Nice shot," he squeaked.

"You guys must be getting pretty hungry up there; we've blended together the delicious leftovers from our eating challenge, the worms, the tongue, the slugs, the brains…" Rudy said and I just felt worse for every word he said.

"The saltines?" Jerry asked terrified, poor dude!

"Yes, Jerry, the saltines!" Rudy yelled freaking him out. We all looked up and saw some ninjas place some buckets over us, they can't be dropping it on us! They just can't! But they did it anyway! That is just nasty, nasty I tell ya!

"That was disgusting!" Kim yelled.

"I hear you sister!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, why don't you stop whining and drop already?" Jack asked us.

"Oh, let's just let Jack win something again, we never get tired of seeing that!" Milton yelled.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself because you're a little weasel!" Kim snapped at him.

"Don't talk like that to my brother!" I snapped at her.

"Yeah, you're just a backstabbing liar!" Jerry yelled at her. That's when we all started throwing words around.

"STOP IT!" Eddie yelled. You know what, I'm really happy he's keeping us down at earth!

"I tried to warn you about this! We're supposed to be friends," Eddie said.

"Yeah, we are!" I supported.

"You're right, look at us, hanging on poles covered in slap and yelling at each other," Jack said. I think we all might actually turn friends again now!

"It's like my mom's book club!" Jerry admitted, "Them ladies get real, yo!"

"How do we end this?" Kim asked.

"We drop down… together," I said and smiled.

"You're right, we've gotta show everybody that our loyalty to each other is stronger than just some dumb prize," Jack said.

"One, two, three…" we all said and let go of our pegs.

Man, it hurt, landing!

"Wait a minute, where is Eddie?" Jack asked once we stepped out from that little crate. I looked around.

"What's up suckers!?" he yelled from his peg. Oh, that was cheap!

"A lousy little liar!" I yelled at him. But it was smart!

"Eddie…!" Kim yelled.

"This is unbelievable…" Milton spelled out.

"He was working us the whole time," Jerry exclaimed.

"We have our Wasabi Warrior!" Rudy announced.

"Well played Eddie, well played," Bobby complimented the traitor.

"No hard feelings, right guys?" Eddie asked us, "Just playing the game…"

"Eddie, you are a lying, knifing snake," Jack said,

"seriously dude, that was awesome!" he said and we all agreed, he really had us!

Eddie was out riding his water rider, while we had been practicing. And as usual, everyone left before me (Polyvore) and Jack, and after everything that has happened today… I don't know if I want to talk to him…

"So Alex, rumor has it you have a crush on me," Jack smirked.

"Oh you know, how rumors spread, most often not really true," I answered not completely honest. I haven't got a crush on Jack… well actually, I have, but… why did Kim have to shout it out!?

"Well, you didn't want me to leave the competition?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, no…" I said, I didn't.

"Why?" he asked. He is not letting this go, is he?

"Because, I didn't want you to get voted out unfairly," I answered.

"Well, good to know!" he said. He is kinda very cute…

"Hey Alex…wanna sparr one last time for today?" Jack asked me and walked backwards onto the mat.

"Yeah, sure!" I answered and followed after him. We both got into our fighting stance. I stepped in with a sidekick, Jack blocked it and did a roundhouse kick, I quickly dodged and went directly into a back kick. He took a step to the right, my right, his left, and attacked with a turning kick. I grabbed it and flipped around his leg. He went into a butterfly twist and landed on his feet. As he landed he grabbed my arm and flipped me over. I hoped to land on my feet… but I didn't, entirely… dang it!

"One thing," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You've gotta admit you like me best of the guys in the dojo," Jack smiled. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know…" I said and sat up, leaning into one of the lockers as it was really close.

"Come on, admit it! …and I can get a good night sleep," he said and sat close to me. I bit my bottom lip.

"Well…I'll be happy to tell you'll sleep good tonight!" I smiled and I hope there was no blushing involved. I looked over at him. His lips curved into a smile and his eyes glinted. Jack has the most beautiful eyes! I promise you, you won't know until you've seen them up close… Suddenly I found myself losing it. No, literally…as I was looking into his eyes, I just found it really hard to control my urge to…lean in.

"Well, you're my favorite girl in this dojo," he nearly whispered. I bit my bottom lip. He just couldn't be teasing me! He came a bit closer and placed his arm against the locker behind me. All of a sudden he leaned in. His eyes shut slightly. I leaned in as well and brought my arm up to his neck.

"Wow gu…what is going on?" Rudy exclaimed as my lips were about to crash with Jack's. we both quickly pulled back.

"Ehm, nothing, we were just sparring just now," I said and scratched the back of my head.

"No, no, no, you two, you were about to, huh, does Milton know?" Rudy asked getting really worked up.

"No, it wasn't, we were just…" Rudy cut Jack off.

"Oh I know what I saw, I keeping an eye on you two," Rudy said and walked into his office after doing an "I'm watching you" motion with his hand.

**Ok, that's it! Hahahaha! You probably hate me now…no kiss, and I'm sorry, but you have to wait….**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and that you will review it!**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my Polyvore outfits for Alex, go to profile and fine the link so yeah!**


	20. Kickin it in England part 1

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while now, but things have come up with really bad timing. My social life has been ruining for me! Yes, I do have one! And now I am sick and I have been for a while. So, I decided to split up the chapter so you would get to read something, because I am having quite the headache...

And guys, I know you want me to put Jack and Alex together, but you've gotta be patient; there is something I have to do first. Anyway I feel bad for cutting off the Jalex kiss

Kickin it family: First thanks for the pairing name Jalex, I'll use that. Maybe you noticed... (For those who doesn't know Jalex is their pair name) Anyway, the episode idea you wrote, I really like that! You might see it in the future, but just now I have a couple of chapters planned, I can probs make it after they get together. And just thanks for your support!

And thanks to all you other awesolicious people! Yeah, I just made that up… anyway, keep on reading!

Sorry Topcat, you'll have to wait with the….you know thing I told you….until one of the next parts, because this is just a part of the episode or whatever

**Alex's POV**

I (Polyvore) sat outside the dojo together with Jack. At first it was quite awkward because we haven't really talked about the almost kiss… I mean, I've never been in a situation like this ever. I've never even kissed a guy before…

"Ehm, so, what are you doing this weekend?" Jack asked me avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I don't really have any plans…" I said while fiddling with my fingers. "Ehm, how about you?" I asked and looked over at him.

"Ehm, I've got no plans either," he answered and arranged his hair.

…

"We need to talk!" we both exclaimed some seconds later. I bit my lip.

"Ehm, about the almost… kiss thing," he started out scratching the back of his head. He tends to do that…a lot… well, it's kinda cute though.

"Yeah, ehm, what…" I was cut off when my brother and the other boys came over complaining. I bit my bottom lip, maybe we will never get to talk about this.

The boys were complaining about some Chinese food, apparently they had been eating in a place called the scabby dragon, not very appetizing really.

"Here Alex," Milton said and handed me a fortune cookie. I think its fun to read, how wrong or how right they really are.

"You'll stand face to face with your biggest challenges yet," I read. "Well, that's a bummer," I pouted and curled it up pushing it into my pocket.

"The fortunes are just a dumb gimmick to take your mind off that the cookies look and taste like an old man's ear," Jack said and we stood up ready to walk into the dojo.

"I can't tell you how I know this, but they taste nothing like an old man's ear," Milton disagreed. Eew Milton, gross, just gross! Jack and I headed inside.

"Well, kinda," I agreed before both Jack and I walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed when we walked inside.

"What is it?" both Jack and I asked curious. By the look on Kim and Rudy's face something had happened.

"Check this out," Kim said and held up a poster. It was a flyer from Bobby Wasabi,

"He challenges dojos all over the country for a tournament in London. He wants to find the best dojo in America!" Rudy almost sang. He was so happy; he probably thinks we have a good shot. We're probably not the best dojo in town, but we are good!

"No way!" I exclaimed. I guess my expression wasn't far from Rudy and Kim's now.

"That's so cool! When is it?" Jack asked.

"It's next week, first week of summer. Each participating dojo will choose the three best students and they will compete against the other dojos. Kim, Alex and you will be our competitors!" Rudy said. I squealed, this is gonna be so fun! And I'm beginning to think we can end up quite high on the list of best dojos. I mean Jack's incredible, I'm quite good myself and Kim is awesome, so, I literally can't wait till next week!

"So, we'll all travel to London together?" I asked so excited I can't even describe it.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Kim asked me squealing too.

"We've gotta tell the others," Jack said and we all hurried outside.

"Hey guys, we're all going to London!" the four of us all exclaimed.

"What!?" they yelled shocked. We explained everything and now, none of us are able to wait until next week!

We had arrived in London, baby! And I (Polyvore) simply can't believe it… A cab had taken us from the airport to the hall where the tournament would be held. Bobby had booked a hotel for all the dojos - yeah he's rich, isn't he? Anyway, we were going to register. We were pretty much following Rudy, even though he didn't really look like he knew what he was doing… ehm, well he looked confused… As we walked after Rudy we looked around at the competition. Dojo's from all over the country! The black dragons were probably here, but I hadn't seen them yet. I recognized some dojo's from the Bobby Wasabi chain, the Pittsburg dojo for instance. There was a dojo called Tiger's Claw, Karate Academy, Manhattan Arts, yeah you get it, lots of dojos. When I looked around there seemed to be a lot of good competitors, but we can do this! We'll get a good ranking. Wonder why Bobby Wasabi wants this tournament anyway… maybe he thinks a Bobby Wasabi dojo is gonna win? Maybe even us? Well, I mean, we are his best dojo… at least we were, dude I remember that crap wax figure that wouldn't give me any gum at all. That's lame, if you're gonna give someone a lame figure at least give them some gum…!

Well, well, there they are; the black dragons. The three students chosen to compete were Frank, of course, and two other people I haven't seen yet. Frank was punching his fist towards his palm, I know we can beat Frank though; he's not that good… I mean he has earned the black belt quite fast, but we're taken him out many times. His two fellow fighters though, they looked really tough…one of them was a girl. Her hair was a lightbrown, and her eyes were a clear green color. Although she was pretty you could tell she had a strong build and a passion for martial arts. The other one was one of those pretty, blond, boys. You know that stereotypical popular guy in movies. He had blond hair; his hair was cut almost in a side cut, but like his hair had grown a bit. His smile was slanting, it looked like it was his normal smile, but it was cute, probably had a lot of girls dangling around his feet. His eyes were a very clear blue color, like the sky, really pretty actually. At least Kim thought he was cute. She nudged my arm and tipped her head towards him, shaping the word "hottie" with her lips. I smiled, yes, but I guess my eyes are set on someone else. Tall brunette with gorgeous, brown eyes, melting their way into a girl's heart, I suppose you know who I'm talking about. Well, I noticed the blond guy winking at Kim; maybe he thought she was cute too.

Finally Rudy found the counter where we would get to register. He signed us up and it was called over a speaker all competitors should gather in the big hall. In the very front there was set a stage. Bobby Wasabi, some of his ninjas, and two others, probably judges walked up onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone," Bobby greeted. Everyone kept quiet. "I guess you're all excited for this tournament… Who will be the best dojo in the whole country?" he asked and everyone cheered.

"With this tournament we'll find out!" one of the judges announced. The cheering got louder and Rudy's voice was cutting through everyone around us. He sure was happy.

"The first duel will start eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. The schedule will be hung up at every door in this building, you'll get to know what students and dojos will go first," Bobby Wasabi informed and eventually everyone walked out from the hall. I guess someone went back to the hotel, someone probably started training and yeah, people probably had a lot of different things. Our dojo checked out the schedule, we won't be fighting until over tomorrow. Kim's got the first battle; Jack's up next and then me, Tuesday night. My opponent, Julian Gould, Bruce Lee Karate Institute. Hmm, I wonder who he is…. Maybe I've seen him already; well I haven't met him anyway.

After checking out the schedule we decided to check up the competition, well actually Rudy decided to check up on the competition, but why not? We (Polyvore) all got into our training outfits and were going to the training room, nah call it the gym, I'm too lazy for something else, checking up on the others. So, here we go. Apparently all the competitors weren't training; there weren't that many dojos in the room. But, the black dragons, were giving their all. They had already begun training and were already warmed up. Dude, they must really wanna win. I noticed Rudy were studying their fighting techniques. Frank we all knew how fought, but the blonde and brunette, were something else. The blond seemed to be very straight forward, he simply followed his instincts and fought how he meant were the best. The brunette, she was more the sly type, catched up to size and strength by using it against you, kind of like aikido, maybe she's been studying it?

After observing them, Rudy looked a bit frightened. He probably realized they were very strong.

"Eh, okay guys… you better start training," Rudy advised and were stuttering a bit. I bit my lip wondering how good those new recruits at the Black Dragons' really were. Let's hope we're better! Anyway, we started stretching and warming up. I still kept my eye on the Black Dragons, and I noticed they were keeping an eye on us too. Probably the two new guys trying to figure out our fighting techniques, in case they would have to fight us. I guess I'll try a different style while training. I don't want them to know my strengths and weaknesses.

Kim and I were gonna spar. We both got into our fighting stance. Jack signalized us to begin and so we did. Kim did a sidekick; I blocked it and did a turning kick. Kim dodged and went in with a back hand. I grabbed it and did a roundhouse kick, letting go of her arm when I began to turn around. Kim blocked it, but was set back a little. I was about to attacked with a flying turning kick, when she rolled underneath with a somersault. She quickly stood up again and attacked with a crescent kick. I dodged and went in with a back kick. Kim easily blocked it though and then she came around and tried to tackle me. I fell, but quickly spun around in the air and kicked Kim's leg. She fell and I rolled back onto my back and while doing it I made my legs go in a half windmill like motion, making it easy to jump up on my feet again. Kim got up again by doing a somersault, but Rudy stopped us.

"That's great girls! Now, I'd like to see you Jack against Kim," Rudy instructed.

So Jack and Kim were gonna spar. Jack didn't really like to spar with girls, I think he's afraid he'll hurt us. He'll probably win, that's not the deal, but we can take a fall or a hit, or whatever. I mean we've done martial arts for a quite long time now too! Anyway they eventually got into their fighting stance. Kim tried to hit him with a front kick. Jack easily blocked it and countered with a roundhouse kick. Kim gently dodged before attacking with a hook. Jack dodged and went in with a backhand. Kim blocked it and did a turning kick. Jack butterfly twisted over it and tackled her. Kim fell and Jack won. Well, look at that, no tears…

"You nearly had him Kim," I said and gave her a hand. I looked over at the black dragons, during the fights they had stopped training and were watching us. As a matter of fact many of the dojos had been watching, just not that openly. I wonder if something's up. hmm, probably not, why wouldn't anyone check out the competition. Well, well, Jack and I were sparring. Maybe someday I'll manage to beat him… maybe…

We got into our fighting stance. I stepped in with a front hooking kick. jack dodged and did a sidekick. I blocked it and did a roundhouse kick. Jack blocked the attack and quickly countered with a reverse hooking kick. I dodged and went in with a three kick combo. First a back kick followed by a hooking kick with the same foot, then bringing my other one into a roundhouse kick. Jack blocked the back kick, dodged the hooking kick and the roundhouse kick before attacking with a backhand. I blocked it and did a crescent kick. Jack grabbed the opportunity; he catched my leg between his arms flipping me over. I curled the other leg over Jack's back, to avoid falling. I had gone back to my normal fighting style, I guess it comes when I need it. Anyway I pulled up and a mix of somersault and flipped down as Jack let go of my leg. I tried to tackle him, but he did an aerial to avoid it and went right into a tackle towards me. I clearly didn't expect it as I let it sweep me off my feet, but before I knew it Jack came around and catched me before I fell. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back. His eyes had that playful sparkle in it. I quickly avoided eye contact, so that what happened last time wouldn't happen now…in front of everyone. I think Jack realized something close to what I was thinking and quickly pulled me up.

"Someday Jack, some day…" I said and arranged my shirt.

"Yeah, in your wildest dreams," he mocked. I rolled my eyes as I knew he was kidding.

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled hiding a smile.

"That thing you did there was really cool though," Jack said. I looked at him trying to recall what he was meaning.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't think about it.

"Yeah, when you pulled up on Jack's back," Rudy said, "I've never seen technique being used to avoid one of those leg twists," Rudy complimented, or I hope it was a compliment.

"Ooooh…that," I said. I hadn't really thought about that, guess it's not that common.

"Where did you learn it?" Kim asked me. I shrugged,

"Ehm, well, I once used it in a dance," I said and imagined the dance in my head. It was so much fun!

"Swag yo," Jerry said. Yup, simply being himself.

"Well, anyway I think you all deserve a break. Let's find somewhere to eat tonight," Rudy purposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Eddie answered…hungrily? Well, not really hungrily, he was just hungry… We all chuckled, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

**The Black Dragons**

"Alright, so the plan is clear?" Ty asked. His three best students nodded. "Chloe, what's your job?" he stood in front of her.

"I am gonna flirt with Jack, and make Alex believe he likes me. then, when I fight her, jealousy will be clouding her mind unabling her to think straight during her fight," Chloe answered. Ty nodded pleases in her answer and walked along.

"Cayleb, you're gonna…" Ty waited for him to finish the sentence.

"Make Kim like me. And before we fight I will have told her that my dad won't let me continue with martial arts if I don't win my battles in this tournament," he answered, Ty nodded and walked in front of Frank.

"Frank, your job?" Ty awaited.

"Before my match with Jack, Alex will be out of the way and I'll make Jack believe she hates him," Frank smiled.

"Good, you all know your tasks, now win us that title," Ty said and smirked with himself.

Are the Wasabi Warriors going down…?

**Yeah I know, cliff hanger, dun dun dun… **

**Oh, and check out Polyvore, link at my profile **


	21. Kickin it in England part 2

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Ok, this is the second part, but not the last one… yup, there are more. Anyway, I know this is short! The next will be too and I don't know about the one or ones after that, yeah, the bottom line for this whole…episode?...is quite so long…

**Kim Crawford**

Kim's POV

Jack, Alex (Polyvore) and now, I had been training. I was heading back for the hotel to switch into different clothes. On my way across the road to the hotel I bumped into someone.

"Wow, I'm sorry!" I apologized. When I looked up to face him I realized it was that new Black Dragon guy. His hair was blond and his eyes were a beautiful blue color. I smiled at him.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've been more careful," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"That's alright, I'm Kim, by the way," I introduced.

"I'm Caleb," he greeted, "Aren't you from the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts academy?" Caleb asked me. I nodded,

"Yeah…and you're with the Black Dragons right," I said.

"Yeah, I recently started actually," he said and flipped his hair. I bit my lip, man that was cute…

"Oh, do you like it? I used to be a Black Dragon," I said and pulled my hair behind my ear. …but I'm never going back though…!

"Yeah, I like it! They've been really nice… So, why'd you quit?" he asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, they cheated in a match, so I just couldn't be on their team," I explained.

"Oh, they did? Wow, I'd never imagine them do anything like that…" he stated. "Maybe we can hang out sometime, you doing something special tonight?" I smiled,

"Tonight would be great," I said and he passed a smile.

"Then it's a date…" he headed towards the hall, "see you at seven?" I nodded,

"Seven…got it," I said and walked into the hotel. I smiled with myself and hurried into the hotel room to tell Alex.

"Guess who's got a date tonight…with a total cutie!" I squealed.

"No way," Alex stood up, "you're not saying that guy…" I nodded. She squealed…without the sound…you know, just the expression. I was nodding while doing the same squealing. All of a sudden she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. Alex hurried over to the cupboard.

"What are you gonna wear?" she asked looking through my clothes. I chuckled,

"When did you get so preppy?" I asked walking over.

"Well…I just thought you wanted to look good…" she defended raising her hands in the air. I laughed and rolled my eyes…

"I was thinking; this," I said and held up a summer dress.

_Rrring rrring rrring _

I knocked my hand towards my alarm clock. After about two tries I hit the button and the ringing stopped. The clock was eight and we were going to be at the training at nine o'clock to train for the battles. Alex (Polyvore) and I both got up.

"How was it yesterday? It was so late when we met up again I just fell asleep on the bed right away," Alex told me. I smiled.

"It was fine, Caleb is so sweet," I answered and thought back to yesterday. Now Alex smiled,

"What's that in the air…l-l-l-l…." she teased. I nudged her arm and rolled my eyes, "What? I was gonna say l-ions," Alex decided after a second of thinking.

"Yeah right," I said and pulled out a navy blue mini shorts and a dark grey t shirt.

Alex (Polyvore) and I got to the training room, and I met Caleb. He was up in ten minutes.

"Hope you win," I told him. He smiled,

"Thanks, I hope so too," he looked really worried.

"Ehm, is something wrong?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"No, or well, it's just my dad wants me to give up martial arts so I can focus on school. He wants me to become a doctor, so we made a deal, if I win every battle in this tournament, I'll get to continue, but if not…I can say bye bye to karate," he answered looking really upset. He pulled his hand through his hair.

"Oh, wow, that's tough… I'll be rooting for you!" I assured and thought about the finals. What if I ended up against him in the finals, could I throw him out of the world of martial arts for good…? I would ruin part of his life…

Well, soon time for my first battle…

**Ok guys, ehm, here was the next chapter. Hope you liked it… check out Polyvore and well yeah, I think that's all. Or, please review **


	22. Kickin it in England part 3

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Ok, this is the third part, but there are more to come…I've written Polyvore after Alex some place, but I'm not making a set for it, since it's only training clothes, so imagine her shorts and one of the t shirts

**Jack Brewer and Alexis Annabelle Krupnik**

Jack's POV

I just recently got to the training room. I had already stretched and warmed up when a girl walked over to me. I recognized her from the Black Dragons. She was one of the competitors, probably recently started the Black Dragons, because I hadn't seen her before.

"Hey, you're really good," she complimented, "I'm Chloe." I smiled at her,

"Thanks, I'm jack," I said and looked at her. She had green eyes and her hair was light brown. Chloe also had a couple of freckles plastered across her nose.

"So you're with the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, huh?" she asked. I nodded,

"Yeah…and you're with the Black Dragons, you're pretty new aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I actually just started a week before the tournament, you can say I transferred," she smiled and pulled some hair away from her face.

"Oh, ehm, cool," I said kinda awkwardly.

"Oh, and I like your hair," she said before she walked away. I looked at her,

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Hey Jack," it was Alex (Polyvore), "was that the new girl at the Black Dragons?" she asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, Chloe," I answered.

"She apparently liked your hair," Alex said and I think she rolled her eyes before she started warming up.

"Hmm, yeah," I said and kept working.

Alex's POV

I had been sparring with Jack for training. We were heading back to the hotel to meet up with the other guys. Jack left a little before me because I got a phone call from my parents.

Anyway, when I got out from the big hall out on the road towards our hotel Jack was talking to Chloe. Bleuh!

"We should hang out sometime," Chloe proposed. I stopped my steps towards them and pressed myself into a wall. I wanted to hear what they said, but I didn't wanna be seen, of course.

"Ehm, yeah, why not," Jack answered.

"Hey, have you heard about that Chin Chin Laboratorist place that sells floating nitrogen ice cream? I've always wanted to go there…you wouldn't be interested in joining me tonight for instance?" she asked. What!? Chloe, Jack, tonight, ice cream? Floating nitrogen? Dude, I love science…is that lame…?

"I guess so, I've heard about that place it sounds really cool!" Jack answers. He answered what?

"Alright, it's a date," Chloe skipped off. She said what?

"See you," was all Jack answered…hmph, so he's going on a date… that's totally fine…! Like I care. Please don't note the sarcasm that is oozing from my voice…

"Oh hey," Chloe walked over to me, when she saw me. Keep it together, Alex!

"Hi, I'm Alex," I greeted trying to sound nice.

"I'm Chloe, a Black Dragon… you're on Jack's team aren't you?" she asked. I nodded and put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you! And yeah, I'm competing for the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy together with Jack and Kim…if you've met her…" I answered. She nodded,

"Well I haven't met her, but Caleb, from our dojo, told me a bit about her…" she smiled. At least Caleb has been talking about Kim…

"Yeah, Kim told me she was out on a date with him," I said while tightening my ponytail.

"Hmm, isn't it funny?" I looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, I mean, Kim and Caleb were on a date, and today I'm going on a date with Jack…" she giggled. Well go ahead and rub it in sister…!

"Hmm, well I'm definitely not going on a date with Frank…" I said and pretended to snicker a bit.

"Oh, why not?" she asked me.

"Well, you can say we have a bad history," I said thinking of all the battles we've been in…"Well, I'll see you around Chloe," I said and tried to sound friendly before I walked into the hotel.

**Ok, that was it…! I know it's a while since last update and I'm really sorry for that, was at a summer camp last week and yeah… anyway hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Ehm, and please review… I think that was all **** No, wait a minute, I'll try to make many updates for you, but in one or two weeks, not really sure, I'm going to our new winter cabin… with no internet **** so, I'm not sure how much I can write and update for you guys because I don't think we'll get internet :O I'll try to write very fast and make you guys happy though! **


	23. Kickin it in England part 4

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Here is the forth part, so yeah…

**Doubting Decisions, Clouded in Confusion and Lost Lucky Charms**

Alex's POV

So, tomorrow night we'll be heading home. Today we've had all the battles for the semifinals, tomorrow will be the finals and afterwards, we'll go home to Seaford. But, first, we're all hoping on bringing home the victory by taking down our only last opponent dojo, the Black Dragons!

"I can't wait to take on the Black Dragons," I told Kim as we were changing from out training clothes. We both found suiting summer dresses and got ready to head out. I (Polyvore) did a French braid on Kim starting at the left side and falling down her right shoulder, while she did a fishtail braid on me, falling down my left shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm going to fight Caleb," she sighed. What? Ehm, is he that good…or?

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I asked putting on a flower headband.

"Well, Caleb told me that his dad didn't want him to do martial arts, but focus on school so he could become a doctor. So they made a deal, if he won every battle in this tournament he would get to continue with karate, but if not, he's dad won't allow him," Kim said and put a flower clip into her hair. "And if I take away his martial arts from him, he is probably gonna hate me," Kim said looking like she was having a mental argue with herself. She wanted to win, and she didn't wanna let the dojo down, but she didn't wanna ruin for Caleb either.

"When did he tell you that?" I asked her.

"That's the problem, he told me already at his first battle, he had no idea he would be fighting me, not even our dojo," she said frustrated, "What would you do, Alex?" Kim asked me. I tried to think, what would I do? I know Kim likes this guy, if I was in Kim's shoes and I could destroy part of the life to a guy I really liked…. I don't really know, maybe sacrifice the battle and count on the others?

"I'm not sure Kim, but you've gotta do what you think is right, I'll do everything to win my battle, and Jack will too," I said and bit my bottom lip, Kim has some dilemma here! She nodded,

"Do you think you and Jack are gonna win?" Kim asked me, she wants to know if our dojo will still win if she gives in. I thought for a second,

"I think so, but I'm not sure…" I said and there was a knock on the door.

"Alex, Kim? Are you ready?" it was Milton.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" I said and stepped into my shoes. Kim and I both went out from the room and met with the guys. This is our last night in London and we're gonna enjoy it by going to eat at a restaurant nearby.

We all started walking towards the exit.

"You look really pretty," Jack told me so that no one could hear.

"Thanks," I said and sent him an effortless smile. Usually such a compliment sent from Jack would make me blush, but now I just wasn't sure! We had almost kissed, I was almost certain he liked me…but now, we haven't talked much, but he's been on a date with another girl, but now; he gives me that compliment and he is just the same old Jack again, like nothing of it ever happened. It so annoys me because now I just feel like one of the other girls that likes Jack. I always thought mine and Jack's relationship was different. Instead of having one of those one sided crushes, I actually thought we were two sided…

We came back from the Chinese restaurant. …I so still love Chinese food!

"I can't believe that was our last night here in England," Rudy sighed.

"I know, it's been so much fun," I answered, although it's been…confusing too.

"Hey Alex, where's your bracelet?" Milton asked me. My heart immediately started racing and I looked down at my wrist. No bracelet…

"I don't know…" I said and looked at my other wrist, just in case. Nothing! "I have no idea, I know I had it on when I left…" I panicked.

"What bracelet?" Kim asked me.

"My lucky charm bracelet…" I bit my bottom lip looking around me at the ground. I couldn't see it anywhere. "I have to find it," I said walking back where we came from.

"Alex, we can go back and look for it tomorrow," Jack said and took my hand.

"I can't compete without my bracelet, I am so gonna lose!" I exclaimed. I've always had my bracelet for every match I've been in since I started karate, only now I've gotten more charms.

"It's getting really late Alex, I don't think you're gonna find it in the dark, we'll find it before your match tomorrow," Eddie said. I nodded,

"Alright..." I said. I guess they're right – it won't be very easy to find anything in this dark.

**Ok, ehm, that is that. So, yeah, next chapter will be the matches and you will get to see what's gonna happen! **** Don't forget to review, and check out Polyvore…!**


	24. Kickin it in England part 5

**Kickin 'it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin 'it or any of his characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. All the matches are right here in this chapter…

**Three Matches and Three Outcomes**

Kim's POV

I had gotten into my gi. I loved wearing it and beating my opponents, but today was different. I had this mixed feeling of doubt, guilt and pride, is there a name for that? If some of you might not know why I am having those feelings you ask?

Because I met Caleb, the kind and cute Black Dragon. And so I am his opponent in a match. Normally I wouldn't care and just try to beat him anyway. So here's the deal…if I win and he loses, he won't be allowed to do karate anymore, to make long short.

I don't know if I'm good enough to beat him, but I don't know if I want to beat him. List of pros and cons if I win;

Pros:

- Our dojo only needs one more win to snatch the whole tournament victory

Cons:

- He'll probably hate me

- He won't be allowed to do karate

- I'll have to live my life in guilt

- I won't be able to talk to him anymore

There are more cons! Should I throw the battle? I could've done it if Jack and Alex had already won their battles, but I'm first up. If I throw my battle and we should happen to lose, Rudy would be devastated. He'd probably use his crying boots on an everyday basis. I don't think he could handle losing to the Black Dragons. Jack and Alex would probably be annoyed too…I mean losing to the Black Dragons. What should I do?

I was the only one in my gi. Rudy would join me warming up and practicing and just backing me up before the battle, while the others would look for Alex's lucky charm bracelet before my match. Hope they find it!

"Did you find the bracelet?" I asked Alex (Polyvore) when they all came inside. She shook her head,

"No, and I'm freaking out!" she said and tried to calm down. She was in panic mode, talking extremely fast and not resting for a second. She always had to do something when she was in panic, even just playing with her fingers, drumming with her hands or feet or braiding her hair.

"Calm down," I said.

"I can't calm down!" she exclaimed, "I can't!" I slapped her. Hahah, that was funny! I laughed, "Alright, I guess I deserved that one," she admitted snickering a bit.

"I'm sure you're gonna find it," I assured and gave her a small hug before I was waved onto the mat.

"Good luck," they all called. I nodded and took a deep breath, it's time…

I got into my fighting stance. Caleb did too and passed me an insecure look. He was probably worried he'd lose. The referee signaled 'go' and he did a front kick. Help me! I don't know what to do! I blocked his kick and did a

I saw him coming around with a tackle, but I just couldn't win. I let his foot sweep me off the ground and I catched myself with my hands. The referee signaled Caleb the winner and I got up.

"It was a close run Kim, good job!" Rudy said. I shrugged avoiding eye contact. I sat down and Alex came over.

"I know you did it on purpose, I don't know if it makes you feel any better, but I would definitely have done the same! I just didn't want to influence your decision," she said and hugged me. What would I do without good friends?

"Thanks," I said. It really made me feel better! Alex would've done the same, and she's really smart! "Let's go find your bracelet, so you can win your match," I said and grabbed her hand. We all hurried outside, Jack's battle isn't before half an hour.

Alex's POV

We were all outside looking for my lucky charm bracelet. Kim was also helping us now; she had already had her first battle. She lost or she might have won, but she gave away the victory for Caleb. I told her I would've done the same, I would've. Maybe not for Caleb, but for a guy I liked? Yes! Or, maybe Caleb too, I don't know…but now I need to find my bracelet so I can win my match. If not, Kim is gonna feel so guilty.

"It's time for your battle Jack," Rudy reminded pointing at his watch. Jack glanced at me before looking at Rudy.

"Wait for me inside, I'll be with you guys in a minute," Jack said and all of us except for him started walking inside. All of a sudden I felt Jack grab my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

"I've got something for you," he said. I looked at him kinda confused.

"I don't know where you lucky charm bracelet is, but I know it helps you compete. I can't just make it appear, but I thought that someday you wouldn't have room for new charms and would have to start again, with a clean bracelet. That's why I got you this, and your first charm," Jack said and pulled out a new bracelet from his pocket, together with a martial arts charm.

"Jack, it's…it's beautiful," I said left with nothing, but those words. I really didn't expect that.

"I hoped you would like it," he said and put it on my right wrist.

"Jack, I'm kinda confused. I'll just have to get it out, after the…almost…thing," I started, "I thought you might like me, but Chloe told me all about you two…" as soon as I said that Rudy waved us in.

"They're beginning the fight, you need to hurry inside Jack, and you two Alex, you're up only five minutes after him," we both hurried inside, Jack running straight onto the mat. I sat down with the others, and admired the bracelet I'd just gotten, wonder how much it cost? I didn't get to admire it much though, because apparently I had to go. A guy from the Karate Academy told me someone had to talk to me about something urgent, well, I guess urgent is urgent. I got up and followed after him where he led me.

"Ehm, who wanted to talk to me?" I asked him when he stopped. He turned around,

"It was someone from the Black Dragons," he said. I widened my eyes,

"The Black Dragons?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, that girl, Chloe I think. She said something about a boy," he said and looked behind me, "oh, there she is!" he said and started walking, "Bye, Alex, right?" he waved.

"Yeah, that's me!" I nodded and looked over at Chloe.

"So, what was it?" I asked trying not to sound super annoyed.

"Didn't he tell you, well, something about a boy," she smiled. I smiled back,

"Yeah, he said it…" I snickered, "ehm, what boy?" I asked scratching the back of my head. Don't say Jack, just please don't!

"Well, Jack," she said and smiled a slanting smile. I just knew it…

"Oh, well, yeah…what was it?" I asked trying to smile genuinely.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jack has absolutely no interest in you, and so you should just stay away from him, because he likes me and that's the way it should be. So, yeah, that was all, I believe the match should be over now," she cheered and did a combination of jogging and skipping as she went out to where the matches were held. I quickly hurried out too. The match wasn't over yet though.

"Come on, Jack! You've got this!" I yelled and ran back to where I should be sitting. I wonder if what she said is true?

Jack's POV

I got onto the mat and into my fighting stance. When I looked back over at the guys, Alex walked away. It made me kinda upset. Before we went inside after looking for her bracelet, she had mentioned the almost kiss. She said she thought I might like her…well, I do, but I didn't tell her. Rudy kind of interrupted us as my match began.

"Yeah, she hates you alright!" Frank said smirking. I rolled my eyes. That's not true, right? We're still best friends! …Probably _just_ best friends…

"That's not true!" I protested as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hey, I'm not making this up, just think about it!" he smirked and the referee signaled go.

Frank came at me with a turning kick. I blocked it and did a side kick followed by a back kick. He blocked the sidekick and dodged the back kick. He did a backhand. I dodged underneath his arm and attacked with a roundhouse kick. Frank was just barely hit and stumbled backwards.

"Hates you," he mocked. I looked back over to where the guys were all sitting, well except for Alex. She still wasn't there; maybe she did hate me, well maybe not hate me because she's stopped saying hate, but strongly dislike me…? When I looked back at Frank he came at me with a butterfly kick. He was so far into the kick that I only managed to block the kick partly. I stumbled backwards into a somersault. I jumped up again and dodged a turning kick.

I did a crescent kick. Frank dodged and went into a roundhouse kick. I blocked it and the two next punches he sent at me. What if Alex really strongly dislikes me?

"Come on, Jack! You've got this!" I heard Alex cheer.

…or maybe she just doesn't…?

Frank did a hooking kick. I dodged with a butterfly twist. I saw an axe kick coming towards me, I catched the kick, leading it away with my outer arm followed by a backhand. My attack was blocked, so I did a tornado kick going directly into a roundhouse kick. My attack sent Frank on his back out of the mat.

"Great job, Jack! Gotta go change," Alex said before she ran into the locker rooms with her gym bag strapped over her shoulder.

Alex's POV

I got into my gi after Jack's match. He had knocked Frank straight off the mat with a tornado kick followed by a classic roundhouse kick. I've got about four and a half minute until my own match, against Chloe. I wanna beat her so bad! Does that make me a bad person?

…Well it is the whole point of a match to beat your opponent, so I'm gonna go with no…

"Good luck!" Jack said once I came back in my gi.

"Thanks," I said and started stretching. I sat down touching my toes, when my eyes fell on the bracelet Jack had given me. Argh! I'm having this mental battle inside of me…! Is what Chloe said really true? Well, I guess Jack's the only one who can confirm anything.

I got warmed up and ready for my match. One and a half minute to go…

"Jack, I've gotta talk to you!" I commanded and pulled him away from the others.

"Alex, you don't hate me right?" he asked. I lifted an eyebrow. I – hate – him?

"No, I don't hate anything or anyone, just strongly dislike…but no, I don't," I answered him.

"Ok, good," Jack breathed relieved.

"Ok, what I wanted to clear up is; this," I said and waved with my hands between us, "what is this?" I asked probably waving like a maniac.

"Alex, we need you at the mat," Rudy peeked out from a corner and hurried back to the other guys. I sighed,

"Well, I guess I won't figure out," I said and headed back to the other guys. Jack took my hand and held me back.

"I don't have time for explaining, but…" as soon as he had finished the last word he smashed his lips against mine. At that very instant I could feel sparks flying up and down my spine. I was so shocked, my eyes widened like plates. I soon found myself kissing back. I could feel Jack placing his hands around my waist. I brought my right arm up around his neck. Seconds later I pulled away; reason one: air, reason two: my match against Chloe.

"Gotta win my match!" I quickly told Jack before running out onto the mat. Well, I didn't expect that, but it definitely answered my question. I got into my fighting stance and so did Chloe.

"Jack doesn't like you," she said just before the referee motioned us to begin. She immediately stepped in with a turning kick. I blocked it and did a reverse hooking kick. Chloe dodged and did a roundhouse kick. I did a turn blocking her kick, giving me the perfect aim to land a front kick. Chloe stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet. She came right back in with a cross punch followed by a backhand. I blocked her punch and then dodged her backhand sending one back. Chloe ducked underneath my arm and tried to push me away by shooting her outer hand towards my chest. Here's my chance! I catched her arm in a cross block allowing me to turn around and placing my arm around her neck, tackling her with my left foot. And boom! Girl overboard!

The referee announced me the winner of the match and the other guys ran over.

"You did it!" they yelled, "we won!" We were all cheering as well as the crowd. Oh yeah, best dojo in the country! That's sick…I mean about a year ago the dojo was close to closure because we weren't good enough. Now…man, we've made some progress!

"You've gotta teach me that tackle," Jack told me. I smiled,

"That's doable, but only if you teach me a 720 kick," I said, I've been wanting to learn that kick for some time now, but two spins in mid air before a back spinning hook kick, is kinda challenging!

"Sure, anything to spend more time with you," Jack winked. I gently nudged his arm before Bobby Wasabi came over and announced our dojo the best in the whole country.

**Ok, finally I am done! Hope you liked the episode final or whatever, finally they kissed right! Anyway check out Polyvore I'll try to add the new bracelet she got from Jack on there and yeah, review :O**

**Love Synnen! **


	25. Wrath of Swan

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis. Please enjoy

**Alex's POV**

I (Polyvore) was early to the dojo today, first one actually. Milton couldn't go with me early because he was discussing something with our mom. She said he had to take her boss's daughter to the swan court cotillion ball, good luck Milton! Anyway, I was in the locker rooms because one of my lenses hurt a bit. And I was about to head in again, when I heard Kim and Jack had arrived.

"So, eh, Jack, you have any plans for Saturday night?" Kim asked him. I stopped just before the corner to listen, not spying, just listening...oh, who am I kidding, I was totally spying!

"No, do you wanna hang out?" he asked her.

"Actually I have plans, but you and Alex could you know hang together, and oh I don't know eh, hey, maybe you could take her to the river side country club for the swan's court cotillion ball or something, you know, since she really wanna go?" Kim said. I scrunched my eyebrows, when, how, what, hahah, that's why Kim's my best friend! I don't think he's in for it though, because he fell down from the wall as soon as Kim mentioned the cotillion. Well I heard a 'donk', and when I peeked out from the corner, he was on the floor.

"Jack, are you ok?" Kim exclaimed when she saw him on the floor.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine, but I am not going to any ball," he made it pretty clear. "I hate tuxedo's, I can't dance, oh and one more thing, I am a dude!" he said like no guys would go to the ball. "Dude's don't do cotillions," he said, but I just rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure Milton will end up going…

Kim's POV

"Maybe you don't like cotillions, but you like Alex right," I said knowing it by the way he looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "I don't like Alex!" he said in a high pitched voice, in my ears that was the sweet sound of love.

"Hmm, no you don't," I stated in the same high voice. He rolled his eyes. "Come on Jack, she would probably love to go with you, she hasn't got a date yet..." I hinted.

"But, I'm not going to any ball, as I said!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked, "We all know you like Alex, except for maybe Alex…" I said and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. If he doesn't go with her, she'll probably go with another superhot guy and Jack will be left to die alone… well maybe not the dying part, but anyway!

"I don't like Alex!" he exclaimed and stomped out into the locker rooms.

Alex's POV

I bit my bottom lip, well… I guess there's no hope in him saying yes if I ask him the cotillion…

I pressed myself into the wall holding my breath as he stomped towards the locker rooms. I watched him walk past me and let my breath go, relieved as he walked into the locker room. Hmm, and I really thought he liked me now... I blinked a couple of times, my eyes wanted to drop a couple of tears. It's not that fun hearing the guy you kinda have a crush on; totally deny you… like yell it really loud and then stomp out.

I carefully walked out into the dojo. Kim saw me and widened her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" she asked she asked jogging over. I shrugged,

"Long enough," I said and bit my bottom lip. She hugged me and I hugged back.

"I'm sorry," she comforted and pulled back. "Come on, we'll find you a super cute guy who'd kill for going with you to the cotillion. I laughed a bit, "Hey, I've got it! Caleb's brother, Brody!" she exclaimed. Yeah, I should probably tell you something about Caleb. After the tournament he started going out with Kim, and well he admitted to Kim that the Black Dragons had made him say all that about his dad, but everything worked out between them...so they're still going out and he's her date for the cotillion, they're so cute together!

_Seaford High_

It was lunch and Kim and I (Polyvore) had just gotten our trays. The black dragons were ahead… and behind us in line. All of a sudden Frank glared at us, like evilly.

"Frank, what do you want?" Kim asked annoyed.

"We just wanted to let you know, Kim, we haven't forgotten how you disrespected us when you walked out on the black dragons. And Alex, we know that you sabotaged the black dragons under our first tournament against your dojo. You know what they say about pay back," he said and punched his meatloaf. Urgh him saying that is super annoying! He believes I'm the reason Jack didn't join their dojo, and that Kim quitted. I looked down at his plate and his crushed meatloaf,

"Two things," I said as I looked up, "first, it wasn't sabotage, second, you know what they say about punching your meatloaf, right?" I asked mockingly. He just walked away, probably a little embarrassed. So, Kim and I just walked away too.

Jack's POV

"I think your dates for the cotillion just walked in," I said after noticing two nerdy girls walking into the cafeteria.

"Here comes the nerd herd," Milton said looking away.

"Hey Milton, hi Jerry," the girl named Jennie said. You wanna know how i know her name? Well, I read their lunch bags...

"Jennie, wow, rocking some new headgear?" Jerry said looking at the shackle on her teeth.

"My dentist said I was born with seven extra molars and only five of them are in my mouth," she said sounding almost proud. That's disgusting, and I'm a guy!

"Where are the other two?" Jerry asked not sure if he really wanted to know. I understand him...

"They're in my uvula!" she exclaimed and all of us turned really disgusted.

"Hey Milton," Carrie said smiling.

"Oh hi Carry, those are some pretty thick glasses," Milton said looking at her.

"Not even, my thick glasses are in my locker, these are my sexy ones," she informed, wow, her thick glasses must be, really, really ,thick!

"See you Saturday guys, can't wait to get our swan on," Jennie exclaimed and the two started laughing like maniacs.

"Man what did you get us into?" Jerry asked sobbing, once they had left.

"Wow," I said feeling sorry for the two. "There is Alex," I said once I noticed her sitting down.

"Hey, what happened since you saved her that piece? I mean, I would gladly take it," Jerry asked looking at the cake.

"Hmm, well, kind of a long story, well, maybe not, but anyway, I'll see you guys," I said and stood up, bringing along a small plate. I mean Kim asked me if I could go to the cotillion with Alex and stuff and I kind of yelled but that I didn't want to and didn't like her, and she was listening the whole time… I can't believe it! If you don't know already I like Alex and I've liked her for quite some time now, but after what I said, or yelled, she barely talks to me... And I hate it!

**End of POV**

"Hey Alex, Kim, snagged the last piece of red velvet cake for ya," he said sitting down together with her.

"Thanks but, I've got an apple!" she said and pushed the plate back to Jack.

"I'm sorry about the cotillion and what I said, I would like to go, you know if it wasn't," Alex cut him off.

"You know, a ball? Dancing? Tuxedoes? Me? About everything…? Well, anyway, I'm over it," Alex announced. "I mean, I didn't even ask you, right?" she said and shrugged.

"Hey Lexi, what's up brochacho?" a guy came over to the table. Alex smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what's a brochacho?" Jack asked.

"This is Brody. He's Caleb's brother and he recently started at our school. Kim introduced him to me, we've become very close… we're going to the cotillion together," she said and smiled. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"So eh, Brody, you're taking Alex to the cotillion?" Jack asked the guy jealous.

"Yeah, kinda like putting on a tuxedo, and dancing the night away with my favorite lady," he said and stood up while dancing. Alex bit her bottom lip.

"You've been here for three seconds, how is she your favorite lady?" Jack asked him oozing of jealousy.

"He said I'm his favorite lady!" Alex snapped and Jack, before she turned around and smiled at Brody.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the dojo, when I saw Alex dancing with that Brody dude.

"Wow, wow, what's going on in here?" I asked turning off their music.

"Uh, we're practicing our dancing for the cotillion," Alex answered matter-of-factly.

"Not in here you're not, this is a dojo, brochacho!" I exclaimed madly. Yes, I was kinda mad and jealous at this guy. He even called her Lexi, she's called Alex! They both walked towards the bench smiling.

"You've ever been in a karate dojo before Brody?" I asked running over to them, I saw Alex rolling her eyes.

"Well, only to watch my brother's tournaments," he stated.

"Oh, it's Kim," Alex said. We had all heard this beeping sound coming from her phone, "she spotted some cute dresses for the cotillion, gotta run," she said and smiled. "See you tomorrow Brody, Jack…" she completely changed tone of voice saying our names.

"See you, Lexi," Brody said and watched her walk outside.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna get to work!" I said and went over to some boards. I stood up in front of them and Brody followed after me. I hit through them and he crossed his arms,

"Wow, three boards, I don't know anything about karate, but that's pretty impressive," he told me.

"Yep, that's how I roll," answered with attitude, "I'm gonna go change," I said and walked into the locker rooms.

"See you around, Jack," I heard Brody say behind me.

I walked into the dojo again when I realized o forgot my bag. But then I heard Brody,

"How about four boards?" he said and punched through them. I didn't say anything before he left, but as soon as he was out the door, I ran over. How could he have broken four?

"Don't know anything about karate, huh?"I asked picking up one of the pieces.

_Seaford High_

The next day at school, I grabbed my plate, some food and quickly sat down at Milton and Jerry's table.

"You know that guy Brody? Well, he's a liar, he said he didn't know anything about karate, but when he thought no one was looking, he broke four boards," I explained to them.

"Maybe they were Jerry boards," Milton proposed.

"What's a Jerry board?" I asked confused.

"Yo, I precut them to impress the ladies; they snap like toothpicks," Jerry said, "Just a little trick I learned from poser magazine." Well, I guess it could've been…but i still don't trust him

"There's just something I don't trust about this guy, I mean his brother is a black belt!" I said but none of the others had time to answer because Milton's date came over. I mean, isn't that too much of a coincidence?

"Hey Milton," she greeted.

"Hi Carrie," Milton said trying to sound happy.

"I got the flowers you sent," Carrie smiled walking around a bit.

"I didn't send you any flowers…" Milton said looking really confused.

"I know, I sent them to myself and then signed your name, you owe me 17, 50!" Carrie walked of laughing, oh and don't forget the snorting repeating occasionally.

"Dude, you just got played, my girl is bad, but she's nowhere near as bad as your," Jerry started off, but that's when Jennie came over. She was holding some balloons, a big teddy bear and eating chocolate.

"Hey Jerry, chocolates' are delicious," she said and walked away. Jerry quickly stood up.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Milton asked.

"I paid for that candy, I'm getting a piece of it!" he said hurrying after Jennie.

**Alex's POV**

I (Polyvore) was at the cotillion with Jerry and Milton. They were waiting for their dates, as well as I was.

"I don't see our dates," Milton said looking around, "Maybe we got stood up," he exclaimed.

"Come on, Milton, I don't think those girls are the types to turn down a guy," I assured them both.

"Well, there's Brody," I said looking at my date. He looked kinda cute, but I must admit I would rather be here with Jack.

"Wow! And I think your dates are here too," I said with a shocked voice, looking at two beautiful girls. I looked at the boys who were even more shocked than me. Actually I don't think they believed what they saw.

Well, no matter if their dates were fantasy, mine wasn't. I walked over to Brody,

"Hi Lexi," he said and smiled.

"Hi Brody," I said looking into his eyes. He looked so honest, not one of those fake guys who only want to snog you!

"You wanna dance?" he asked me taking my hand.

"Sure," I said while biting my bottom lip. He lead me out on the dance floor and took my right hand in his and placing his left on my lower back. I lifted my left hand to his shoulder and we started dancing.

"Brody, I'm having the best time," I said after we had danced a while.

"I am too, and it's going to get even better; somebody nominated us for king and queen of the swan court," he said excitedly.

"That's crazy," I said really excited, but I soon remembered one thing, "But, there's a lot of black dragons here and I don't think they're gonna vote for me," I said way calmer.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm pretty sure we have a good shot at becoming prince and princess," Brody answered and I smiled, maybe he's right… Suddenly the music stopped. But not for long, it was switched with another one, "Kim's jam". Brody and I stepped aside, as well as every other person attending the cotillion, and Kim was in the middle of the floor 'dancing.' Yeah, you remember? She can't dance! Brody excused himself and I tried to make Kim stop dancing, without using the words "bad", "horrible" and "nightmares".

Brody came back just in time for the announcement of king and queen.

"This year's prince and princess of the swan's court are, oh, Brody and Alexis," the woman announced from the stage. Brody and I stood up,

"I can't believe it," I told Brody not understanding how it was possible, I mean, with all these black dragons… We both walked up on stage.

"And for the king and queen; Caleb and Kim!" she announced. Kim looked really surprised and quickly stood up,

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed and hurried up on stage together with Caleb. The woman handed Kim the maze.

"And now for the presentation of the crowns by our grand swan," the woman pointing at the huge swan being brought in.

"It's the swan!" I heard someone yell. And that someone wasn't just anyone, it was Jack's voice. I looked at him running up jumping in front of us as something was shot out of the swan.

"What just happened?" I asked totally set out by the… gravy? I turned to Jack which popped up from the floor.

"Alex, Brody's a black dragon, and he set you up!" He exclaimed. I quickly turned back to Brody,

"What?" I exclaimed.

"No! Lexi, I had no idea, I…!" he stammered out. I turned back to Jack, not knowing who was lying. That's when there came another splash from that gravy like thing. I saw Frank jumping out of the swan, and a thon of black dragons walking closer.

"Looks like we've got you outnumbered, eight to three," Frank said enjoying the advantage.

"Four," Jerry came up on stage.

"Five," Milton said stumbling up.

"Six," Brody said and walked closer to 'our' side of the stage.

"Seven!" Caleb exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"You just made a big mistake," Frank threatened and he threw a punch at Brody. He grabbed it, twisted his arm and kicked Frank sending him stumbling off the stage. That's when the real fight started. Everyone went after someone, jumping off stage except for Kim. I roundhouse kicked a guy down from the stage. I quickly jumped after him with a 720 kick, yup, jack taught me the kick. Well, I still find it quite hard to do, but with the extra height the stage was giving me it was easy. He blocked the kick, but stumbled backwards. I went at him with a front kick which he blocked before doing a sidekick. I blocked it, sending a crescent kick at him. The guy dodged it and I sent my arm flying against him. He bent underneath it avoiding being hit. He did a front kick, sending me stumbling backwards. He was about to perform what I think should be a turning kick, but he didn't have time because I hit him with a roundhouse kick first. So now, he's pretty much what we call a gonner! All of us had defeated our opponent, or opponents as Jack had taken on two guys.

"So, looks like the black dragons messed with the wrong swan princess!" Jack said walking up to me.

"I'm sorry! I guess I was kind of a jerk huh?" Brody asked us.

"Yeah, you kinda were," Jack agreed not hiding it, "But you did come through in the end," Jack admitted.

"See you, Brody," I said and gave him a hug, before he walked away.

"Look at me, I'm a mess," I said kinda upset, my dress was kinda expensive! Well, my parents paid, but anyway!

"I don't know, I think brown's a good color on ya!" Jack complimented. I chuckled. "Give me that!" Jack said, he took my crown and placed it on my head while I sat down. I smiled, you could see Jack not making any effort trying to put the crown on, I don't know… properly.

"Alex, I'm sorry! None of this would've happened if I had said yes when you asked me to go with you, and…I shouldn't have lied to you" Jack said apologizing. I looked a bit confused at him,

"What do you mean lied?" I asked.

"Ehm, when I said I didn't like you… that was a pretty big lie," Jack stammered.

"Well, that's good to know," I smiled at him. So, now I know that, black on white, Jack Brewer, likes me… "I just got one question, where did you get that tux?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh, Rudy lent it to me, I don't know… I kinda like it!" he said standing up, and what do you know…? There pops out flowers from his tux, wow, just wow!

"Where did those flowers just come from?" I asked a little bit confused.

"I have no idea," he said looking at them, about a second past and he gave them to me. While accepting them I caught eye on something.

"Well, Brody won't be needing this anymore," I said and picked up his crown, before I placed it on Jack's head.

"Here's something that I never thought I'd say; you wanna dance?" Jack asked me.

"Sure," I answered biting my bottom lip. We both walked out on the floor and Jack placed his hands around my waist and placed my hands around his neck.

"This night couldn't have been better," I told Jack, his lips curved into a smile,

"Maybe a little," he said and slowly started leaning in. I could feel his forehead against mine and closed my eyes. That's when the music switched again and Kim popped up. Yeah, you guessed it, this was her jam!

**Yep, here it is! Wrath of Swan… did you like it? Ok, so, I cut of another kiss, but I did give you a confession…and well I hope you're pleased anyway! O:)**

**Ok, ehm, check out Polyvore and review, I wanna hear your opinions people!**

**Love!**


	26. Sorry, but this isn't a real chapter

Guys, I am so sorry that this is not a real chapter, but I am going to post Rowdy Rudy later today. I'm pretty much just gonna make the Polyvore set for the chapter first! So, I just wanna say I've had very limited internet so I could barely check my mail if any of you guys PM-ed me or reviewed or well…I've been separated from the world….

Ok, so here's the deal Rowdy Rudy is originally the season 1 episode final, but I want the season finale to be a Jalex chapter and I want your ideas! I could do Kickin It Family's idea doing like a real life chapter where Leo realizes he has feelings for the actress for Alex. If you want this to be the season finale tell me, if you wish for me to save it for season 2… give me your point of views!

Love Synnen


	27. Rowdy Rudy

**Kickin' it with Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' it or its characters, but I do own my OC, Alexis.

Hmm…here's the chapter. I thought I would be able to update quicker, but I had to help my parents paint a room here at the cabin, so yes, it delayed, but here it is!

**Alex's POV**

We all hung out in the dojo, except for Milton. I (Polyvore), together with Jack and Kim, watched as Jerry and Eddie sparred. All of a sudden Jerry grabbed Eddie's arm performing…a not martial arts move.

"Hey, stop!" Jack yelled breaking them apart.

"What was that?" Eddie asked and Jack and I was just a questioning.

"The atomic claw, wow!" Jerry exclaimed doing his Columbian war chant.

"That is not a martial arts move, it's an appetizer at the lobster barn," Jack told him.

"Pro wrestling move dude, you know who uses it?" Jerry asked; man wrestling is so lame!

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and go with the wrestler called the atomic claw," Jack said annoyed.

"You know wrestling's fake right?" Kim asked walking over.

"Wow, wow, wow, there is nothing fake about the claw's claw, it's a 100 percent bionic with fingers that can crush a man's skull," Jerry exclaimed excited.

"Right, nothing fake about the aluminum foil hand," I said sarcastically.

"So eh, I guess you guys aren't going to the wrestle frenzy this weekend," Jerry said not as excited.

"Of course we're going!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Shut up! We are!" we answered, leaving Jerry very confused after we accused wrestling of being fake.

"Can we go back to sparring?" Eddie asked, you know, I think that's the first time I've heard him say that…

The two boys started sparring, but the fighting didn't last very long because now Eddie did a wrestling move. He grabbed Jerry by his ears.

"That is crossing the line, man! You do not touch another man's ears!" Jerry yelled at Eddie, "Ever!" That's when Rudy came storming out from his office.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"He gave me the atomic claw, so I gave him the Russian low block!" Eddie said looking kinda proud.

"Wait, so I go to my office for ten minutes and you guys just goof off?" Rudy asked us disappointed.

"We're sorry Rudy, we're just pumped at wrestle frenzy coming to town," Jerry explained.

"What is with kids and this wrestling stuff? If I wanted to see giant, sweaty freaks pounding on each other, I'd go home for thanksgiving," Rudy said obviously not too interested in wrestling, "I don't need this today!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked once he headed for his office.

"Oh, let me see, my cat needs feline braces and I had to help my mother's man friend because his nose was stuck in a bowling ball!" he wasn't too happy was he.

"How do you ge…" Kim started out, but she was cut off.

"By playing a game called; I bet I can fit my nose in that!" Rudy yelled. That is just sad!

After I got home from practice, I met a bad-mooded Milton. That is actually kinda strange, since he was on a date with Julie today. I talked to him about it, and he told me what was eating on him. Julie had told him she thought they should go to the next level. It's not really too long ago, that Milton had his first kiss. You know, it wasn't a real kiss, but Milton still kissed our aunt, Gertie, that must have been a nightmare! After that, he has freaked out by the thought of kissing someone.

Next morning at school, Jack ran over to me.

"Hey, you won't believe this, the wrestler Mondo Mountain fought Rudy!" he said showing me a video on his phone. I (Polyvore) looked at it, up close and further away,

"That is Rudy!" I exclaimed looking at the video. "Wow, martial arts is way better than wrestling," I smirked. Jack and I hurried away, looking for the others.

"Hey guys! You are not gonna believe this, that wrestler Mondo Mountain is in town, he was in Falafel Phil's, and apparently he met Rudy!" Jack exclaimed showing Milton, Eddie and Jerry the video.

"Get outta here!" they all said looking at the video.

"Wow… Rudy says martial arts are for confidence, discipline and honor, but as it turns out, it's also good for beating down fools!" Eddie said reaching one of his hands in the air expecting a high-five. "What's a guy gotta do to get some up top around here?" he asked when no one high-fived him, and he walked away from us.

Our whole gang, except for Milton, ran into Falafel Phil as soon as he could, after hurrying home from school.

"Rudy, why didn't you tell us you took down the mountain?" Eddie asked running into the tavern.

"It's all over the internet!" Jerry said excited.

"Yeah, Rudy, you're famous!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! A woman asked me to sign her baby… do you know how much that thing is worth now?" Rudy answered obviously very proud. That's when Phil left after getting a call, and what a ringtone he had…

"I wasn't there, but you've always taught us not to use martial arts, unless it's absolutely necessary," Jack said.

"No, no, no, I had to, that giant jerk cut in front of me," Rudy explained.

"Do you mean that sometimes it's alright to make a stand?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I didn't just take a stand for myself, I was taking a stand for every little guy, that's ever been pushed around by a fat cat, big wig or big fat cat in a wig, a cat with a…" Rudy said, but he was kinda cut of when Phil walked over to our table.

"Yes, he'll do it! Rowdy Rudy will fight Mondo Mountain, ok, ciao baby," we heard him say in the phone. The warriors all gathered around our table, when they heard it.

"Phil!?" we all exclaimed.

"What did you just do?" Rudy asked.

"I called the wrestle frenzy people and told them that you, wanted to get into the ring with the Mondo," he answered us.

"I am not a pro wrestler!" Rudy exclaimed, standing up.

"Don't worry, it's just a show, they want you to win," Phil assured, "They want to see the mighty mouse again, to take down the elephant."

"Phil, Phil, I don't crave the spotlight. I'm but a simple man who lives a quiet life, I don't seek fame…" Rudy said declining the fight.

"They said that they would pay you five thousand dollars," Phil said and all of a sudden Rudy changed opinion,

"Mondo is going down, baby!" he said with a strange voice. We all cheered, I can't wait to see till a martial artist takes down a wrestler!

**End of POV**

Alex (Polyvore) ran over to Rudy, which was taking money for flipping people, with some bad news.

"Rudy, Rudy I need to talk to you," she said running up to him.

"Eh, Alex, I'm kind of in the middle of throwing people around for money here," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I just thought I'd let you know that Jack's gonna miss practice today," she said pretending it wasn't a big deal, "because he's in detention."

"What? Why?" Rudy asked finally paining some real attention.

"He got into a fight with someone at school and flipped him, just like you did to Mondo," Alex explained.

"What? I told you guys to never fight at school," Rudy said shocked.

"Well, the kids are saying he went all Rudy on him," Alex countered.

"Now going all Rudy means you beat someone up?" Rudy asked her.

"Yeah… What did it use to mean?" Alex asked curios.

"You know… losing your gym shorts during a volleyball match," Rudy answered embarrassed. Alex looked away, probably a little embarrassed on the behalf of her sensei.

**Alex's POV**

Well, I would most likely watch Kim help Milton getting over his kissing fear, but I had to talk with Jack first. What Rudy said really annoyed him. We sat together and talked a bit.

"Do you think I did the right thing? You know, helping that kid…" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled,

"Yeah, Jack, I think you did," I answered. I know how it is being bullied or picked on. And for that kid, what Jack did, may have meant a lot to him… that someone actually cared!

"Well, Rudy didn't think so!" he said and flipped his hair. It's kinda cute when he does that!

"What did he say?" I asked really curious, our sensei is very…strange!

"I told him I was taking a stand like he did, when he told me that our situation was completely different, so I called him a hypocrite, and he asked me how I dared and said he deserved respect," he explained.

"Well, you know Rudy! He says a lot of things… just don't listen to him, I'm sure he'll come to his senses," I assured him.

"You're probably right, it just really annoyed me," Jack explained.

"Yeah, it would've annoyed me too," I said thinking about how many times I've been wanting to strangle that guy. I mean, not really strangling, just that feeling you get…do you know what I'm talking about?

"He'll probably apologize next time he sees you," I said. I'm truly positive he will because Rudy tend to talk before he thinks…

"Well, I'm glad I can talk to you, Alex, it's always easy talking to you," Jack said.

"I feel that way about you too," I said, "You wanna go check on Milton trying to get over his kissing fear?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"How can anyone be afraid of kissing someone?" Jack asked and kissed my cheek. I smiled,

"Somebody could see you," I said and nudged Jack playfully.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said and did it again.

"Haha," I said and stood up, "Let's check how they're doing!" I said and Jack followed after me.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

Jack and I walked into the dojo and saw Kim still helping Milton with his kissing fear.

"Hey Milton, how are things going?" I asked walking over.

"Not very good, I just can't bring myself to do it," he said.

"It's nothing to be scared of Milton, it's always easy when it's the right person," Jack added and looked at me. I blushed slightly.

"Hey, what was that?" Kim asked us motioning to what just happened.

"What?" I asked acting confused. Jack and I haven't told anyone about us. Kim thinks we like each other, but she's never actually found any proof.

"You two, you looked at Alex when you said that," Kim said looked at Jack saying the last part.

"Ehm, I'm looking at you now;" Jack told Kim acting confused too.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Kim asked us walking closer. We took a couple of steps back, shaking our heads.

"What is going on?" Milton asked truly confused.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you brother," I answered.

"Wait a minute, I know what's going on…is there something between you two?" Milton asked suspiciously. Both Jack and I shook our heads no.

"No, well except for air that is," I answered nonchalant.

"I'll keep my eyes on you from now on," Kim said and pointed to fingers from her eyes to us.

"Calm down, there's nothing weird going on except for you two…and your weird behavior," Jack stated.

"Yeah, you're the creepy ones right now," I added. Milton straightened his shirt and walked over to Jack. He straightened his back making himself taller,

"Let me tell you this Jack, Alexis Annabelle Krupnik – my twin sister, is off limits! So you better watch it, I know you're a black belt and all, but I will personally beat you up," he said narrowing his eyes weirdly. Wow, this is getting seriously weird!

"Milton, you've got no right to decide stuff like that!" I protested.

"Off limits," he said and walked away. Jack and I looked at each other before looking over at Kim.

"This weirdness is getting scary, we're just gonna go," I said and both Jack and I ran out of the dojo.

**End of POV**

Wrestle Frenzy was on and the warriors watched from their front row seats.

"Oh, this is disgusting! These guys are sweating all over us!" Kim exclaimed.

"I know! Rudy got us the greatest seats ever!" Jerry exclaimed, he was excited though.

"Check it out! I catched one of his teeth in my snow cone!" Eddie said holding up the tooth for everyone to see.

The host announced the next battle. It was Rudy against Mondo. The man announced them both and the fight started. It didn't really make sense though, since Mondo was all in, trying to beat up Rudy!

**Alex's POV (Polyvore)**

Man, what is going on? I mean, I thought this fight was fixed, for Rudy to win… Now, he's getting his butt kicked.

"Guys, something's not right," Jack said, oh, I so agree to that! Mondo called on his friend I guess. Mongo came in from the locker rooms and went into the ring.

"Mondo's friend Mongo is coming from the locker rooms!" Jerry exclaimed. People started boo-ing.

"Jack you've gotta do something!" I told him worried for Rudy.

"I can't just go into the ring…" Jack said.

"Come on, Rudy needs you, and I'd rather not see him twisted inside out," I said, Jack nodded,

"Just because you asked me to," he smiled and I blushed, "Alright Rudy, we've got this!" Jack said and jumped into the ring. It was kinda funny thinking about it, Jack jumped right over the 'fence' of the ring, while Rudy had gone underneath, and still couldn't do it without hurting himself, when Phil let go of the string. I saw Kim eyeing me mysteriously,

Anyway, we all started cheering, when Jack helped out Rudy and Rudy started fighting for real. They both got down their wrestler and the host announced Rowdy Rudy as the winner.

"Alright people, I've got something to say!" Rudy said taking the mic. "If you have a disagreement with someone, try to work it out without resorting to violence, violence is never the answer!" he said, we all cheered, not the crowd though.

"Violence rocks!" one of the men in the crowd yelled, and the rest of the people in the audience cheered.

"No-n-no, violence is bad; it only leads to more violence!" Rudy explained and our gang cheered again.

"Which is good, we love violence!" the same man announced. Been there, done that. The crowd all cheered again, but this time they threw everything they had in their hands at us, basically cups.

"No, violence is never the answer!" Rudy corrected him. That's when he got a show in his head.

"That's it! I saw who threw that! I'm going all Rudy on you!" Rudy yelled and was about to jump over the fence when we all held him back. Rudy is strange, but it's kinda funny though.

**Ok, that's it. If some of you PM me and I don't answer it's because I don't check my mail so often or because I don't like you… no I'm just kidding! It's not because I don't like you, I love all you awesome people! So I can't guarantee that I'll answer very quickly so yeah… ehm, I hope you liked the chapter, and check out Polyvore! **

**And now I've asked you for ideas for the season finale, but if you guys come up with something some other time, don't be shy, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! **

…**but it looks like the season finale is gonna be Kickin It Family's idea :O**


End file.
